BDM
by Illiam
Summary: Nithing.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le bal de la mort

**Auteur** : Abraxane

**Avertissement** : Hum… G sans craintes.

**Spoilers** : Les 6 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à celle qui a tué Sirius et Dumbledore… (grr)

**Résumé général** : C'est la septième année de nos chers Maraudeurs et rien ne s'annonce pour le mieux. Celui qu'on appelle Voldemort agrandit sa puissance et les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes. À Poudlard, des complots se nouent et un traître fait éruption, sadique et meurtrier.

**Note : ** Ça commence lentement au début mais ça va aller plus vite tantôt, promis '

**Note 2 (oui j'promets c'est la dernière ') :** Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fics sur les Maraudeurs, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire… ça donne à peu près ça :

Chapitre 1 : Chez les Potter 

On toqua à la fenêtre. Légèrement endormi, les yeux embrumés, quelqu'un se leva afin de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur. À peine eut-il ouvert la lucarne qu'un immense hiboux immergea dans sa chambre. Déboussolé par cette entrée fracassante – il avait notamment reçu un coup de pattes en pleins front -, le jeune homme alla vers sont lit afin de détacher une enveloppe jaunie de la patte de l'oiseau de nuit qui s'était posé sur le premier meuble qu'il avait trouvé.

Après avoir bien remercié le rapace avec du Miamhibou, le dormeur referma la fenêtre par où l'oiseau avait quitté la pièce, apparemment heureux d'avoir accomplit sa tâche, aussi moindre soit-elle.

Il prit la lettre qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau de travail et la retourna. On y trouvait la traditionnelle insigne de son école. La fameuse lettre qui le ferait entré en septième année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, trop habitué à lire le discours barbant depuis déjà sept longues années et la lança sur le lit.

Mais ce jeune homme n'était pas à plaindre. Beau, fort et puissant, il disposait d'un énorme fan club de jeune filles rêvant toutes de pouvoir l'embrasser un jour où même juste le toucher. Faisant partit de l'équipe de Quidditch – ce grand sport Sorcier – et disposant de notes largement suffisantes en cours, il n'avait quand même pas tout ce qu'il voulait.

Non, James Potter se décevait encore de ne pas avoir l'objet qu'il convoitait tant depuis déjà trois ans. Belle, gracieuse, élégante, fougueuse… mais en même temps si détestable. James se trouvait si sérieux et endormant lorsqu'il parlait de ce sujet, mais c'était son unique but : Conquérir le cœur de Lily Evans. Il faisait tâche à côté de son meilleur amie, Sirius Black, qui ne souhaitait que de voir augmenter le nombre de membres de son fan club ou de ne pas être célibataire plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Las, il regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était une grande pièce où trônait un lit baldaquin, double. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge très foncé ainsi que le doré. Quelques affiches de Quidditch étaient placées ici et là – notamment des Chauves-Souris de BallyCastle et des Harpies de Holyhead – et plusieurs photos tapissaient tout un mur. La plupart des gens faisaient de grand saluts, d'autres souriaient bêtement, une moue heureuse sur le visage. On y reconnaissait Sirius Black – qui affichait un sourire charmeur -, Remus Lupin – qui avait une mine songeuse – et Peter Pettigrow – dont le visage semblait ravagé par l'admiration. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres personnes, comme Rowan Weasley – un jeune homme roux qui entrerait aussi en sixième année -, Roxane Rosenberg – belle adolescente de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux profondément bleus – ou encore Alice Shaw – qui avait un air perdu, avec ses grands yeux bruns qui juraient avec ses cheveux d'un blond éblouissant qui bouclaient jusqu'à ses épaules.

Tous des amis de James. Il tenait particulièrement à eux. Il y avait bien sûr ces trois amis – Sirius, Remus et Peter – à qui il vouait une profonde amitié, puis après quelques autres Gryffondors avait qui il s'entendait si bien – l'audace pouvait même allé jusqu'à des Serdaigle.

James Potter avait une grande hâte de retourner à Poudlard afin de vivre ces bons moments qu'on ne vivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Il avait hâte de reprendre les cours – ne serait-ce que pour rigoler des professeurs avec Sirius -, de vagabonder des les corridors du château, sous sa cape d'invisibilité – même si elle était rendue trop petite pour lui – ou même de se chamaillé avec Evans !

Assis à son bureau, James constata la raison de son sommeil, qui avait été tiré par l'arrivé de cette fichue rapace. Il était en train d'écrire un devoir sur la potion Félix Félicis. Habitué aux devoirs d'été, le Gryffondor avait prit l'habitude de les faire vers le début août, afin de profiter du mois de juillet, mais de ne pas être surmené de travail à la fin des vacances. C'est pourquoi il avait entamé ses devoirs au début de la semaine. Il était rendu aux Potions, cours qu'il adorait d'ailleurs. C'était une matière enseignée par un hurluberlu du nom de Horace Slughorn qui était fort sympathique.

Il avait déjà traversé Métamorphose, où il avait eu beaucoup de misère en raison de la surcharge de devoirs que leur avait attribué McGonagall, pour ensuite se tourner vers les Enchantements, où il avait pu se reposé. C'était sa matière forte et il en était conscient. Puis il avait rédigé les deux devoirs de Botanique pour en arrivé finalement aux Potions.

Heureusement qu'il avait choisit de devenir un Auror. Cela ne le surchargeait pas de cours – il avait même plusieurs trous dans son horaire – et il pouvait bien rigoler entre deux classes, accompagné de Sirius qui avait choisit les mêmes cours que lui. Ce n'était pas comme Evans et Remus qui avait prit le quasi totalité des cours, en ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi travailler – ils avait affirmé, en leur faveur, qu'ainsi ils seraient grandement cultivé. À ça, Sirius avait répondu que pour devenir tête enflé, on avait pas besoin de connaissances mais d'un beau corps. Il avait souligné que lui pourrait devenir tête enflée. Mais il avait finit avec une baffe de la part de Lily et d'un coup de livre de Remus.

En soupirant, James ramena son devoirs vers lui ainsi que sa plume et son encrier. Il trempa le bout pointu de son outil à écrire dans le pot rempli d'un liquide noir et se mit à rédiger la conclusion de son devoir sur la potion de chance.

' Pour finir, la potions Félix Félicis doit se prendre avec une grande modération. Il est bien beau de vouloir rendre sa vie légèrement plus rose, l'abus causerait des dommages irrécupérables. Par exemple, alors que vous vous levez un bon matin avec la grande envie de boire une bonne fiole de cette potion merveilleuse et que durant la journée, vous sortez finalement avec la fille de vos rêves et de vos passions, il ne dit pas que le lendemain, cette jolie jeune femme sera encore amoureuse de vous. Félix Félicis agis comme plusieurs potions (ex : Le Filtre d'Amour, Véritaserum ou encore la Goutte du Mort Vivant) selon vos désirs les plus fous. C'est pourquoi il faut être très prudent lorsqu'on détiens cette substance utopique. '

Il reposa sa plume noire et se cala sur la chaise, heureux d'en avoir enfin finit avec ce fichu devoir. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les potions et détestait faire une dissertation sur l'une d'entre-elles. Ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point et chaque mot qu'il couchait sur papier semblait prendre une éternité à écrire. Heureusement qu'Horace Slughorn n'avait donné que peu de devoirs aux sixièmes années.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, on cogna à la porte de James. Au début ce fut trois coups répétés, ensuite deux autres et finalement un tout petit 'toc' solitaire. Le Gryffondor reconnu le signe de son ami. Ainsi, James savait que ce n'était ni ses parents, ni la femme de ménage, Bertrande, qui venait le réprimander car il n'avait pas fait le ménage de sa chambre.

« Tu peux entrer ! » fit-il à l'intention de l'adolescent qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la prote d'if.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit brusquement, laissait apparaître un adolescent de dix-sept ans aux cheveux d'un brun très foncé qui lui pendait jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux d'un gris profond. Il avait un regard insondable absolument magnifique qui en avait fait craqué plus d'une.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci « s'exclama James.

« Je pourrais te demander la même question, cher Cornedrue ! » répondit son ami en s'approchant du lit de James. Il se laissa tomber sur le moelleux matelas et rebondit quelques sauts avant de rester stable. « En fait, je m'ennuyais tout seul dans ma chambre à lire Quidditch Magazine, alors je suis venu voir ce que faisais petit Jamesie. »

« Sirius ! » James grogna. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

Le nommé Sirius fit une moue faussement désolée. « Oh je suis désolé Jamesi… James ! Mais tu connais ma mémoire de poisson rouge ! » feinta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire aussi grand que le Grand Canyon du Nevada.

James soupira et lança un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Le jeune adolescent habitait chez lui depuis l'été dernier, alors que Sirius s'était enfui de la maison Black. Il avait trouvé refuge chez les Potter qui l'avaient toujours grandement apprécié. La mère de James aimait d'ailleurs Sirius comme son propre fils, bien qu'elle fut heureuse d'en avoir eu un seul comme James.

Sirius s'était échappé de son chez soi à cause de sa famille. En premier lieu il y avait sa mère, Lynn Black, une folle alliée qui faisait partit des Mangemorts fiers de servirent le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle détestait ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur – en l'occurrence Remus Lupin -, criait à peu près quatre-vingt quinze pour-cent du temps et ne supportait pas son fils aîné ; Sirius. Ensuite il y avait son père, Harold Black, qui était légèrement moins pire que sa femme, mais d'avantage cruel. Plusieurs sorciers et moldus étaient morts de sa main et une grande partie des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne rêvaient de le faire pourrir en prison. Finalement, et malheureusement, Sirius possédait aussi une frère. Regulus Black avait un an de moins que Sirius mais était déjà promu futur Mangemort. Il adorait ridiculiser son frère, autant à la maison qu'à l'école. C'était le genre de rapace que James aurait aimé pouvoir avoir sous la main. C'est pourquoi, depuis l'été dernier, Sirius vivait chez James où il avait été gentiment recueillit.

« T'as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.

Il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour découvrir qu'il était assis sur une la fameuse enveloppe de Poudlard. Il la retira de sous son postérieur et entreprit de l'ouvrir. James ne protesta même pas, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à arrêter son ami. Sirius balança l'enveloppe décachetée dans un coin de la pièce et déplia les parchemins qu'elle contenait. Il y avait la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard, les manuels et effets scolaires à acheter et…

« Oooooh ! » s'exclama Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents à James. « C'est pas vrai ça ! Le petit Cornedrue qui… ooooh ! »

« Quoi ? » James délaissa la lecture de son manuel de Potions. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit. James lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se jeter sur lui. Mais Sirius tenait la lettre bien loin de la portée de James. C'était une chance que le jeune Black soit plus grand que James. Il se débattit un court instant avant de repousser James.

« En tous cas, c'est de l'inattendu ! »

« Mais quoi ? » protesta James. « Allez Patmol, cesses de languir et dis moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! »

James se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir lu cette fichue lettre au lieu de la jeter ailleurs. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et il était à la merci de son meilleur ami qui profitait malignement de la situation.

« Tu… » Mais Sirius ne fut pas capable de continuer et éclata de rire. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, il tendit finalement le parchemin à James afin qu'il puisse voir la nouvelle. « Toi… mwarf ! » beugla Sirius en se roulant sur le lit.

Vexé, James prit rageusement la lettre et la parcouru du regard. Il tomba sur la fameuse information. Celle qui faisait tant rire Sirius. Il releva son regard de la lettre et examina Sirius qui était rouge comme un homard à force de s'éclater la mâchoire à rire comme jamais. Puis finalement, il explosa aussi de rire.

« Moi ! Mwahahaha non ! » James retomba sur le lit à son tour incapable de se retenir. « Ça se… peut… PAS ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, la pièce fut inondée de rires et de beuglement des deux adolescents. Puis, essoufflé, Sirius se releva et regarda James, une mine malicieuse.

« J'arrives pas à croire que Dumbledore t'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef ! »

« C'est quasiment impossible! »

« C'est trop marrant ! »

« J'arrives pas à y croire ! »

« Ça dénote de la Légende Urbaine ! »

James se retourna vivement vers son ami, offusqué. « Oh ben là faut pas charrier non plus ! »

En fait, James pensait que ce serait Remus qui serait nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Ou même à la limite Lily Evans. Il savait que dans tout Poudlard, il n'y avait que quatre Préfet-en-Chef – et ce n'était pas nécessairement un Préfet qui était nommé. Mais là… lui ! Evans voudrait l'assassiner à la rentrée de Poudlard, c'était certain. James Potter, Préfet-en-Chef. Ça sonnait faux aux oreilles du sorcier.

« Eh bien, comme ça on perdra pas trop de points, vu que Lily ne sera plus au dessus de nous ! » se réjouit Sirius. « En plus c'est toi alors on aura pas de problèmes ! » Il se leva pour aller vers le bureau. « Dumbledore doit se faire sacrement vieux pour ne plus savoir ce qu'il fait ! »

« Oh toi espèces de… ! »

James se tira sur Sirius qui tomba à la renverse sur le plancher de la chambre. Potter le retourna et fit mine de l'étouffer. Il fit ce petit manège plusieurs minutes avant de relever Sirius par le col de sa chemise.

« Tu vas dire ' Pardon mon gentil Cornedrue que j'aime et que j'adore ! ' »

« Pfff… causes toujours ! » répliqua Sirius qui manquait légèrement d'air. « Mais je te laisses le droit de rêver ! »

James resserra son étreinte sur la gorge de son ami, sans nécessairement arriver au point d'asphyxie. « ' Pardon mon gentil Cornedrue que j'aime et que j'adore ' j'ai dit ! »

« Pardon Cornedrue ! » parvint à dire Sirius.

« Mon gentil Cornedrue que j'aime et que j'adore et que je respecte grandement ! »

« Oh là c'est pas du jeu ! » s'offensa Sirius. James grogna.

« Bon bon… Pardon mon gentil Cornedrue que j'aime et que j'adore et que je respecte grandement ! »

James relâcha Sirius avec une mine heureuse. « Merci ! »

Sirius se massa le cou avec un regarde meurtrier à l'égard de son prétendu meilleur ami. Si ses yeux auraient pu lancer des Avada Kedavra, James serait mort depuis déjà longtemps. Mais malheureusement, c'était une faculté dont ne disposais pas Sirius. Mais ses idées sanglantes furent interrompent par l'arrivée de Bertrande, la Bonne de la maison qui s'immisça dans la chambre sans prévenir.

« Je vous ferais remarquer qu'il est seulement cinq heures du matin ! » chuchota-t-elle à l'intention des deux adolescents. « Tes parents dorment encore James et leur sommeil est réparateur, tu le sais bien. Alors par pitié, faites moins de bruit ! »

James rougit légèrement, honteux. Sirius, lui, baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas fâcher la nounou et ne voulaient en aucuns cas réveiller les parents de James qui étaient si généreux envers lui. Bertrande soupira devant la mine des deux garçons et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ha ces adolescents ! » soupira-t-elle. « Bon j'ai compris. Vous ne dormirez pas plus dans deux secondes et vous recommencerez à vous disputez dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ! Le seul moyens est de vous occupé silencieusement. »

James eu un regard horrifié. Bertrande n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de leur faire classé la bibliothèque comme l'été dernier alors qu'elle avait trouvé les deux adolescents en train de se chamaillé dans au milieu du jardin qu'ils avaient dévasté à coups de sortilèges. En plus de leur faire nettoyé tout l'extérieur à la façon moldu, elle les avait obligé à classés toutes les armories de la bibliothèque, toujours sans magie.

« Allez ! venez, je vais vous faire des crêpes. » Bertrande tourna le dos aux garçons et commença à s'avancer dans le corridor en parlant toujours. « Vous pourrez même participer si vous ne faites pas trop de dégâts. Ha que je suis sotte ! Sirius Black et James Potter ne pas faire de dégâts ; c'est complètement impossible. Voyons donc… »

Mais James perdit le reste du monologue de la bonne des Potter car elle était rendue dans les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il regarda Sirius qui leva puis baissa les épaules, une lueur d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans le corridor. C'était un large couloir qui donnait sur un grand escalier qui montait vers le deuxième étage d'une part et qui descendait de l'autre. Il y avait quelques portes ici et là, camouflant chacune une pièce de la maison Potter.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les marches et aboutirent dans une grand hall d'entré. James connaissait sa demeure par cœur et tous les moindres recoins ne lui étaient inconnus. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce située juste à l'avant de la maison. À gauche il y avait l'escalier ainsi que la bibliothèque reliée au bureaux de ses parents ainsi qu'à d'autres nombreuses pièces. Juste à l'avant débouchait un long couloir qui offrait plusieurs salles et finalement à droite se situait la cuisine. James traversa les doubles portes de bois vernis entrouvertes. Bertrande était derrière un immense comptoir qui formait un L, coupant ainsi la pièce en deux. D'un côté se trouvait les appareils magiques qui servaient à la cuisine, les lavabos et tout ce qui pouvait être utile ; de l'autre une petite table ronde faite de bois de cerisier où s'entassaient quatre chaises. C'était une jolie pièce qui ne jurait pas du tout avec le luxe de la demeure.

« Allez les enfants, ne jouez pas dans l'entrée ! » les réprimanda Bertrande. « Rendez-vous utile et mettez la table ! »

Sans se faire prier, James alla vers le vaisselier et en sortit trois assiettes et divers ustensiles avant de les mettre sur la table de façon méthodique. Pour sa part, Sirius alla plutôt rejoindre Bertrande de l'autre côté du comptoir et trempa son index dans le mélange à crêpes. Il le lécha goulûment en souriant de toutes ses dents à la nounou qui lui lançait un coup d'œil insulté.

Bertrande fit deux tours de baguette et le mélange homogène alla se placer de lui-même dans la poêle, petit par petit. La cuisson se fit aussi magiquement. James savait pertinemment que la bonne détestait faire à manger de façon moldue. Ça ne l'amusait pas du tout. La seule fois où elle avait essayé, elle avait fait cuir le rôti de porc tellement longtemps que la peau était devenue plus résistante que du caoutchouc. Elle avait abandonnée l'expérience, refoulant ses envies folles d'essayer de grandes recettes moldues dont elle avait entendu parler pendant son voyage en France, au grand plaisir de la famille Potter et de Sirius qui ne souhaitaient plus ressortir d'un repas avec l'horrible impression d'avoir avalé du goudron.

Bertrande sortit deux Bièraubeurres du frigo qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à la table tandis que Sirius retournait la crêpe qui crépitait dans la poêle – il adorait faire à manger de manière moldue – et que James ouvrait les rideaux de la pièce en un tour de baguette. Elle tassa légèrement Sirius de sa cuisine et fit passer la crêpe de la poêle jusqu'à une assiette. Puis, plus rapidement, elle fit braiser le reste du mélange.

Aussitôt que la secoupe pleine de pancakes se posa sur la table, James rempli son assiette le plus vite possible et recouvrit son repas de sirop d'érable importé du Canada 1. Il se mit à s'empiffrer de son petit-déjeuner à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de Sirius qui avait déjà engloutit le tiers de son repas – qui consistait à être une bonne demi-douzaine de ces succulentes crêpes.

« Hibou de la journée ! » s'exclama joyeusement Bertrande en allant ouvrir la fenêtre à Roïale, la chouette de la famille Potter qui était accompagné du hibou Grand Duc de la Gazette du Sorcier. « J'espères qu'on aura de bonnes nouvelles! »

Elle paya le journal et donna quelque bouchées de son petit-déjeuner au hibou qui repartit en hulula joyeusement. Roïale, elle, alla vers son maître, légèrement vexée de ne pas avoir eu l'attention que Bertrande portait à cet espèce de rapace trop grosse. James rigola un peu avant de prendre les lettres suspendues à sa patte et de laisser sa chouette manger un peu de son repas.

« Alors Bertrande, il y a du nouveau ? » demanda Sirius entre deux bouchées.

Bertrande soupira en ouvrant le journal. Ainsi, James et Sirius purent voir la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Oh… pas encore ! » James soupira à son tour et reposa violemment sa fourchette dans son assiette – pour ne pas dire la lancer – et se redressa. « Il commence à vraiment faire chier ce Lord Voldetruc ! »

« Voldemort. » rectifia Sirius en grognant légèrement. « Encore des victimes ! Il avait pas assez de tuer le père de Frank et plusieurs autres membres importants de la Défense, il faut qu'il continue à faire du grabuge ! Qui cette fois-ci ? »

Bertrande releva les yeux de sa lecture et les posa sur Sirius. « La quasi totalité de la famille Lovegood. Quatre Mangemorts sont débarqué dans la maison des grand-parents pendant l'anniversaire d'une des leurs et ont tués tous ceux qui y étaient présents. »

James baissa le regard. La famille Lovegood… il connaissait Daniel Lovegood, qui était en sixième année dans la maison de Serdaigle. C'était un grand gaillard perdu qui croyait tout ce qu'il inventait. Plusieurs élèves inventaient des racontars dans son dos. James n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui, mais personne ne méritait de perdre la majeure partie de sa famille.

Il regarda son assiette où trônait encore quelques pancakes. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : vomir. Penser à Voldemort et à ce qu'il faisait lui donnait une irréprochable envie de gerber. Il n'avait plus faim et, malgré le fait que cette situation ne le touche pas beaucoup, ça le rendait malade de penser qu'une famille venait de mourir dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait peur pour ses parents car ils faisaient partit de la Défense mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour l'avenir du monde Magique. Cet espèce de fou se baladait présentement quelque part en préparant d'autres plans cruels qui viseraient à tuer d'autre gens. Ce n'était pas très rassurant.

« J'ai plus faim! »

« Moi non plus. » avoua Sirius en se relevant. « Je vais prendre ma douche… on se voit plus tard. »

James vit son ami quitter la pièce en monter l'escalier vers sa chambre. James dit à Bertrande qu'il allait aussi se doucher et monta à sa chambre où avait été installée une salle de bain personnelle – Sirius aussi disposait de la sienne. Lorsqu'il fut dans la salle d'eau, il se déshabilla et entra sous l'eau chaude qu'il avait tempéré quelques secondes plutôt. Il referma la porte de verre afin que les éclaboussures n'aillent pas mouiller toute la pièce et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps. James était quand même bien bâti pour son âge – moins que Sirius par contre. Plusieurs filles rêvaient de pouvoir un jour l'embrasser ou seulement le toucher. Penser à ça faisait rire James. Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement attirant mais il faisait craquer un bon nombre de filles. C'était la petite bataille entre lui et Sirius. Qui avait le plus gros fan club. Sirius avait toujours gagné de un ou deux points. Mais James savait que son pauvre ami aurait plutôt préféré ne pas en avoir du tout. Car le genre de filles qui couraient après Sirius étaient des disjonctées complètement folles et possessive comme il ne s'en faisait pas. Sirius avait déjà eu un gars dans son fan club. Le jeune Gryffondor avait dû faire preuve d'une grande patience envers le jeune homme afin de lui expliquer qu'il respectait son genre mais n'était pas attiré par les garçons.

Après s'être bien lavé et bien rincé, James s'exila de la douche et s'essuya lentement. Il se sentait las et fatigué. Sans aucun sourire, ils s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt gris de marque moldue. En dehors de Poudlard, James aimait bien s'habiller normal et d'avantage avec des vêtements proprement moldus. La plupart des jeunes de son âge portaient des vêtements normaux de tailleurs sorciers. Seuls les vieux – ce qui contenaient leurs parents – s'habillaient en sorcier dans la vie de tous les jours. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner. Les yeux encore embrumés, les cheveux en bataille – dans le cas de Scott Potter, c'était plus par nature qu'à cause du réveil – ils étaient habillés de robes de chambres moelleuses.

« Bonjour James. » le salua son père en prenant une bouchée de toast. « Ça va bien ce matin ? » Scott Potter reposa son toast dans son assiette et entreprit de manger une généreuse portion d'œufs. « J'ai entendu dire que tu n'as pas mangé tout ton repas ! »

James jeta un œillade glaciale meurtrier à Bertrande qui sifflota quelque peu avant de retourner à son ménage. « Non ça va, je suis simplement un peu fatigué. » Il alla prendre un toast dans la pile. « Je suis choqué de ces attaques idiotes. »

Sa mère releva le nez de son journal et regarda James droit dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu électrique qui glaçaient sur place n'importe quel sorcier – ou Moldu. James détestait quand sa mère le regardait comme ça. Comme si elle essayait de fouiller son âme ou la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Mais elle avait de beaux yeux situé sur un visage autoritaire mais en même temps si doux qui était encadré de cheveux bruns chocolats qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Tu parles de l'attaque menée contre les Lovegood ? » Elle replia le journal et le posa sur la table. « Atroce cette histoire ! Je ne connais pas particulièrement cette famille, mais ils étaient de la communauté tout de même ! »

James soupira en finissant son toast beurré. « Chd'accorg! »

Sa mère le dévisagea. Hitze Potter détestait quand son fils mangeait la bouche pleine et encore plus lorsque ce qu'il disait sonnait comme si un gros lard essayait de parler. Mais la réprimande qu'elle allait entamé fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sirius, tout frais lavé, qui arborait une grand sourire. Ses cheveux, pas tout à fait secs, pendaient paresseusement sur ses épaules et mouillaient son t-shirt d'un bleu nuit. Il salua Scott et Hitze Potter puis alla prendre à son tour un toast qu'il avala à une rapidité déconcertante.

« Dis donc Sirius, ça t'a fait du bien la douche, t'es tout propre maintenant ! »

« Oh grand farceur! » feint Sirius à l'intention de James. « Justement, comme je suis maintenant en pleine forme, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se balader un peu... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

James sembla réfléchir un instant. « Oui bien sûr ! On pourrait même aller chercher Remus pour le dégourdir un peu ! » Il se tourna vers ses parents. « On peut y aller ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! » Son père d'un ton bienveillant. « Tu peux même l'invité à dormir ici si tu veux… Remus sera toujours le bienvenue ! »

James sourit aux paroles de son père. Il était heureux de voir que ces parents étaient plutôt sympas envers ses amis et qu'ils ne se prenaient pas la grosse tête, vu ce qu'ils représentaient. Ses parents étaient deux grands Aurors qui faisaient partit de la Défense. Scott était d'ailleurs le second Phénix de l'organisation. Car la Défense était divisée en plusieurs catégories ; Il y avait d'abord les Billywig qui étaient capable de couper tous les moyens de leur attaquants en les 'droguants' magiquement ; Ensuite venait les Demiguises qui réussissaient à se rendre invisibles. Ils étaient ainsi capable d'assister à des discussions de la plus haute importance ; Venaient ensuite

les Salamandres qui regroupaient les plus grands Médicomages de la Grande-Bretagne ; juste avant les Phénix ils y avait aussi les Botrucs qui étaient en fait des agents infiltrés au sein des Mangemorts ; Puis il y avait finalement les Phénix qui étaient les cinq plus grands Aurors du Pays. La Défense contenait en tout et pour tout cent trente-sept sorciers. Et dans tout ceci se trouvaient les parents de James, tous deux des Phénix.

« Merci p'pa ! »

James se retourna vers Sirius et tous deux sortirent dans le jardin grâce à la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur un petit chemin de pierres au milieu de grandes plantes feuillues. James regarda Sirius qui lui fit un signe de tête. Puis tous deux disparurent en même temps.

°

° °

°

James ressentit cet horrible effet de se désarticuler. Il commençait seulement à s'habituer au Transplanage. Depuis qu'il avait passer sa licence à Poudlard grâce au vieux Wilkie Twycross qui leur avait enseigner l'art du Transplanage vers mars dernier. Seul Peter n'avait pas réussit l'examen chez Gryffondor, mais James et Sirius avait promis au jeune homme de lui apprendre à bien maîtriser le Transplanage.

« Wouah… ça fait quand même un drôle d'effet dans l'estomac. » s'exclama Sirius qui était aussi livide qu'un fantôme.

James approuva silencieusement. Il s'avança vers la maison qui était bâtie juste devant eux. À l'arrière on trouvait une immense forêt. C'était une petite maison, toute seule au milieu de nulle part, d'un bleu pâle aux toitures et aux cadres blancs. La demeure faisait très champêtre. Elle était d'une assez bonne taille – pas grandes comme la demeure Potter par contre – et James aimait particulièrement ce logis.

Alors qu'il montait les marches qui menaient au paillasson, James regarda autour de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Remus habitait dans une maison qui se trouvait bien loin de la ville et que seul un petit sentier de terre reliait à la route principale. Ce fut Sirius qui cogna à la porte blanche. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un Remus qui semblait plus que joyeux.

« James ! Sirius ! » s'époumona-t-il.

Les trois amis s'étreignirent un instant. Remus les invita à entrer et ce fut devant une bonne bouteille de Bièraubeurre chaude, assis dans la chambre de Remus, que les amis purent enfin discuter.

« Ça fait du bien de vous voir les gars ! » Remus leur sourit, visiblement heureux. « Je suis assez seul ces temps-ci alors… »

« Oh mais tu ne le seras plus pour longtemps ! « James but une gorgée avant de reposer la bouteille contre le sol. « M'man et P'pa t'invitent à rester à la maison le reste des vacances. Et comme il ne reste que deux semaines, je penses pas que ça va beaucoup déranger ton père. »

« J'crois pas que ça pourra être possible. Mon père est assez débordé ces temps-ci et c'est idiot mais j'ai pas vraiment envi de le laisser seul ici. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sombrer à tous moments. »

James soupira, mais compris. Le père de Remus, John Lupin, avait déjà été un grand sorcier. Mais depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Emilia Nox, une sorcière de sang pur – contrairement à John – avait toujours approuvé les desseins de Lord Voldemort et avait finit par se faire tatouer. Elle avait laissé son mari et son fils, Remus, seuls et était partie rejoindre les Mangemorts. En plus de ce divorce forcé, John avait beaucoup de comptes à rendre avec Greyback, le chef des loups-garous de Grande-Bretagne – le même loup-garou qui avait mordu Remus.

« J'comrpends ça ! » affirma James. « J'ai seulement pensé que peut-être… enfin c'est pas grave. De toute façon, tu fais toujours les bons choix ! »

Remus sourit à James puis se tourna vers Sirius. « Té pas mal silencieux Patmol aujourd'hui… ça va pas ? »

Sirius sembla sortir de sa rêverie. « Oh oui ça va… je suis un peu fatigué. Rien de grave Lunard ! » Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos. « Il sera jamais dit que Patmol n'a pas la forme ! »

James arqua un sourcil puis éclata de rire. « Si tu veux, je te rappelles des moments où tu n'as pas vraiment été en pleine forme… Ça concerne certaines fifilles…»

Sirius toisa à James. « Non ça va aller ! »

Remus se leva et alla chercher une liasse de parchemins. « Ce sont pleins de lettres que j'ai reçu cet été. J'écris beaucoup à Lily, et elle aussi en retour. »

James eut un regard intéressé tandis que Sirius retombait dans ses pensées. Remus défit la cordelette de cuir qui reliait les lettres et fit un petit tri des parchemins. Il devait y en avoir qui n'étaient pas nécessairement de Lily et que Remus préférait garder pour lui.

« Dans sa dernière lettre – qui date de ce matin – elle m'a écrit qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète-En-Chef! »

James s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Il resta quelques instants à essayer de reprendre un souffle normal, le liquide encore de travers dans la gorge. « QUOI ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Ça pose problème ? »

« Hum… ben en fait… » James se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je sais pas pourquoi mais… euh… j'ai été élu Préfet-en-Chef… »

Remus éclata de rire, incapable de garder son sérieux. « Quoi… mawrfhahaha non ! » Il tomba sur le côté en se tenant les côtés. « Cornedrue… Préfet… en… Chef ! Nooon ! »

James, froissé, donna une claque derrière la tête à son ami. « Oh ça va, je suis pas si nul que ça ! Mais bon franchement, je pensais que ça aurait été toi mais bon… le problème c'est Evans. Si elle est nommée Préfète-En-Chef, je serai obligé de l'endurer toute l'année et ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

Encore plié en deux, Remus se releva légèrement. « L'endurer ? Voyons Cornedrue, c'est à peu près la seule opportunité que tu auras de pouvoir l'approcher. Essais pas de faire semblant d'être fâché, ça paraît trop que t'es content ! »

James, gêné d'avoir été prit au jeu, tourna rageusement le regard. « Tu racontes n'importe quoi Lunard. »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! »

On cogna à la porte de Remus. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir et vit son père dans l'entrée de sa chambre. Ils ne l'avaient pourtant pas entendu arriver.

« Bonjour Remus. » fit John Lupin. « Tiens, tes amis son là… ? »

« Bonjour m'sieur Lupin. » répondit poliment James en donnant une claque à Sirius afin que ce dernier revienne à la réalité. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Bien merci ! Bon Remus, je suis en bas si tu as besoins de quelque choses. Mais je dois repartir dans environ une heure parce que mon patron veut absolument me voir ce soir ! »

John Lupin était Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère de la Magie. James n'en connaissait pas beaucoup sur ce métier, mais il savait que John Lupin avait malgré tout un poste assez important au sein de la communauté magique. John redescendit tandis que Remus refermait la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune lycanthrope retourna s'asseoir sur le sol, à côté de Sirius.

« Désoler Lunard, mais franchement, ton père il a l'air mort… »

« Je sais James… je sais ! » Remus vit disparaître les trois bouteilles vides. « Bon si on changeait de sujet… vous avez prit de nouveaux cours cette année ? »

« Je n'en voit pas l'utilité. » répondit Sirius. « James et moi on sait déjà qu'on veut être Aurors, alors ça sert à rien de prendre des cours supplémentaires. »

« Ça nuirait à notre moral. » ajouta James. « Tu comprends Remus ? »

Remus bougea la tête de gauche en droite, en signe de désespérance. « On va dire que oui ! En tous cas, moi j'ai abandonné quelques cours. » Il releva le regard sur ses amis qui parurent grandement étonné – les yeux de Sirius ressemblaient grandement à ceux des Elfes de Maison. « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, je sais pas ce que je veux mais la Mythologie ou l'Études des Runes, ça sert à rien. En retour, j'ai prit l'Ancienne Magie par contre ! »

« Oh évidemment ! » soupira James. « Ça a quasiment l'air intéressant! »

Remus lui affligea une bonne gifle, ce qui fit taire James. L'intéressé se frottait l'arrière du crâne en jetant des coups d'œil sanglants à un Remus totalement désintéressé par la situation. Sirius, lui, regardait ses deux amis avec une mine rigolote. Pour une fois que ce n'étais pas lui qui était visé, autant en profiter !

« On frappe pas les plus jeunes ! » se plaignit James. « C'est de l'injustice! »

Remus arqua un sourcil. « Ha oui ! J'oubliais que t'étais un bébé à côté de moi ! » se moqua le loup-garou. « Mais bon je suis pas désolé pour autant ! »

James avait la manie de toujours plaider le fait qu'il était plus jeune que Remus lorsque celui-ci le frappait, l'emmerdait ou le battait tout simplement. En fait, James était né le six Juillet, alors que l'anniversaire de Remus se situait le dix mars. Par contre, lorsque la situation était autrement, James adorait dire qu'il était plus vieux que Sirius – né le dix-sept Octobre – et que Peter se classait en dernier avec son vingt-deux décembre.

« Mais bon j'aimerais tellement pas avoir ta date d'anniversaire ! En même temps que Servilus ! »

Remus grogna une réponse à peine audible qui ressemblait étrangement à un juron d'une impolitesse monstrueuse. James fit une mine réprobateur envers son ami mais cessa vite de le sermonner lorsque Lupin leva la main, horriblement proche du crâne de James.

« Boahf… t'es juste jaloux ! » rétorqua James.

« Meuh ouais c'est sûr… ! »

« Bon ça va le petit couple là ! » coupa Sirius en feignant l'agacement. « Je sais pas vous, mais moi le couple gais là… ! »

James se tourna si vivement vers son ami qu'il en eu mal dans le dos. Il s'apprêtait à aller corriger son allusion lorsque Remus le retint par la manche.

« Laisses James, il essai simplement de camoufler sa vraie personnalité. Nous savons tout deux qu'au fond de son cœur vit Maxim McLaggen ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Puis se ravisa, visiblement en manque d'une réplique bien saignante et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fâché. James éclata de rire en voyant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Remus savait toujours comment fermer le clapet de Sirius, sans nécessairement répliquer quelque chose de rigolo. Mais la situation était tellement amusante qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de pouffer. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge de Remus, il perdit tout sourire.

« Oh merde ! On devrait être partit depuis vingt minutes ! »

Sirius se tourna aussi vers l'horloge et s'horrifia. « Oh là là… c'est Bertrande qui va pas être contente ! » affirma-t-il, inquiet.

Les deux garçons se levèrent précipitamment et saluèrent Remus avant de disparaître en ressentant cet affreuse sensation de se déchirer de l'intérieur.

°

° °

°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, James et Sirius remarquèrent que la maison des Potter était dans la noirceur absolue. James ouvrit la porte vitrée qui faisait office d'entrée de la cuisine. La grande pièce était sombre pour cette heure et James se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait aucuns signes de vies.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison vide. Sirius fit signe à James qu'il montait à l'étage.

« M'man ? P'pa ? »

Ils entendirent un gros bruit provenant de la pièce adjacente. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée en battant contre le mur.

« Ha vous voilà ! » s'écria Bertrande. La grosse femme avait ses longs cheveux grisâtres qui volaient quasiment tellement elle semblait électrifiante. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers les deux garçon en fulminant. « Je vous attends depuis une demi-heure ! Quel signe d'irrespect ! »

James fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? »

« Parce que ! » trancha la Bonne, comme une lame de rasoir bien aiguisée. « Tes parents sont partit au Ministère. Un cas urgent… je sais plus trop. Mais ils se faisaient un sang d'encre pour toi ! Tu sais qu'on ne dépasse jamais deux heures sans signes de vie ! JAMES ! »

L'intéressé fit un regard désolé à Bertrande. Sirius, lui, ne disais pas un mot et gardait le visage baissé. Il se sentait comme chez lui, mais il détestait quand même inquiété Scott et Hitze Potter. Ils lui faisaient confiance et l'avaient accepté sous leur toit. Il se sentait mal d'agir ainsi.

« Désolé… »

« Bon ! » siffla la nounou. « En attendant, garder les lumières fermées. Scott et Hitze pense que la maison est surveillée par des Mangemorts et sils savaient que vous vous trouvez ici, ils attaqueraient sans attendre. » Pour appuyer ses mots, Bertrande tapa de son gros poing contre le comptoir. « Vous pouvez monter dans vos chambres. » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

James et Sirius ne se firent pas prier et escaladèrent les marches quatre à quatre. James salua Sirius qui entrait dans sa chambre – qui se trouvait avant celle de James – puis entra dans la sienne quelques secondes plutôt, légèrement angoissé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa maison soit surveillée par ces charognards de la pire espèce. Et s'ils attaquaient maintenant ? Sans la surveillance de ses parents. Qui les défendraient ? Sûrement pas Bertrande et son rouleau à pâte ! Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, en imaginant les pires situations. Mais son attention fut attirée par la lettre de Poudlard. Il la prit en s'étirant un peu le bras.

' Cher M. Potter,

En plus de vos fonctions de Poursuiveur au sein de l'Équipe de Quidditch, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, vous a choisi pour incarné le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef. Bien que vous n'aillez pas été Préfet, vous savez sûrement que ces postes ne sont pas attribué en fonction de ceux du passé.

Avec mes sentiments distingués, Minerva McGonagall. '

Avec ça été joint le badge avec les initiales ' P-e-C '. En prenant du recul, James s'estimait heureux d'avoir eu ce badge. Il se disait justement qu'il devrait se prendre en main cette année. Il entrerait quand même en septième année dans trois semaines. Les comportements de gamins de quinze ans, fallait les mettre de côté – bien que James savait qu'il resterait un gamin toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il voulait continuer à être le parfait petit Maraudeur et à aider Remus le soir. L'amitié c'était primordial. Qu'aurais fait Remus si lui, Sirius et Peter n'auraient pas découvert son secret lors de leur deuxième année ? Ils ne serait sans doute jamais devenus des Animagi et n'auraient certainement pas atteint cette puissance. Car depuis qu'ils savaient que Remus était un loup-garou, les trois autres Maraudeurs travaillent sans arrêt leur Magie. La spécialité de James était la Métamorphose, celle de Sirius les Enchantements et, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Peter était doué en Potions – c'était sa seule matière forte en fait.

Ce statut de Préfet-en-Chef l'aiderait peut-être à devenir plus sérieux. Peut-être ! S'il devenait plus moins stupide et adolescent, peut-être qu'il réussirait à conquérir le cœur de Lily Evans, cette adolescente qui faisait brûler le feu de son amour. James savait pertinemment que Lily ne l'aimait pas… elle le rejetait depuis la quatrième année. Pourtant, il avait toujours persisté. S'en était presque devenu une obsession. James aimait profondément Lily et il réussirait à sortir avec elle, quoi que cela lui en coûte. Ça ne serait pas tâche facile, mais s'il faisait des efforts…

Il se releva et alla ramasser les autres parchemins de Poudlard afin qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas. Puis il posa son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef sur son bureau encombré de devoirs divers et alla chercher Quidditch Magazine, pour se détendre un peu. Mais alors qu'il mettait la main sur le fameux exemplaire, un cri retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Sans attendre, James bondit hors de sa chambre. Sans aucuns bruits, il se glissa dans le hall. Un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans la salle de séjour. Toujours dans un mutisme absolu, il marcha vers la pièce. Il vit, dans l'ouverture de la porte, Bertrande qui essayait de se débattre avec un espèce de grand gorille. Mais ce qui frappa James, ce fut de voir que le Gorille était encagoulé.

« Non mais espèces de racaille de… » tempêtait Bertrande, baguette en l'air.

L'inconnu – que James reconnu comme étant un Mangemort – frappa la bonne à la tête avec un livre et un bruit sourd émergea. Outré, James ouvrit la porte qui était simplement entrouverte d'un coup de pied et sauta sur l'inconnu. Déjà s'était-il élancé qu'il le regrettait déjà. James était assez grand et plutôt puissant, mais face à un sorcier expérimenté qui devait bien faire deux mètre dix, il ne valait absolument rien.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Sans avoir eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible, James se raidit et tomba sur le sol, sans pouvoir bouger. Le sale lâche ! Il l'avait pétrifié. Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir réfléchir avant d'agir comme ça ! S'il aurait eu cette faculté, il ne serait pas là, étendu sur le tapis du salon, le nez en sang. Heureusement que Sirius fit apparition à cet instant même en lançant un ' Expelliarmus ' puissant. La baguette du Mangemort sauta de sa main droite et alla se figer dans la main de Sirius, grande ouverte.

« Quel lâche ! » rugit le jeune homme. « Enervatum! » lança-t-il à l'intention de James qui sentit ses muscles se détendre. « J'en reviens tout simplement pas ! Comment oses-tu ! »

James ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Sirius parlait ainsi au Mangemort qui avait infiltré sa maison, mais il garda sa question pour plus tard. À travers les fentes de la cagoule, il vit les iris du charognards tressaillirent.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas ? »

« Apparemment, je t'ai sous-estimé. »

James reconnu la voie du Mangemort comme entre milles. C'était Harold Black, le père de Sirius. Ça n'annonçait absolument rien de bon…

« Tu l'as toujours fait ! Mais bon, j'ai pas le temps pour régler les comptes de famille. »

James se releva péniblement et allas e placer à côté de Sirius, baguette en main. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se battre avec Harold Black, mais il valait mieux êtes armé et sur la défensive, pour sa propre sécurité. Mais alors que le père de Sirius levait sa baguette, James vit apparaître un ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il leva la tête. Ils étaient sauvés.

« Harold, je te prierais de quitter cette maison ! »

Harold se retourna, visiblement surpris de voir quelqu'un contré ses plans. « Mais n'est-ce pas le grand Scott Potter ! » fit-il, presque dans un murmure.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois… »

« Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Hop ! Je suis toujours là Scott ! » Harold Black se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair vers James et Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ! »

James entendit son père soupirer. « Tu t'es toujours surestimé Harold. C'est bien dommage ! Incarcerare »

Des cordes, sorties de nulles part, allèrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Harold Black, en l'attachant ainsi au sol de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse se libérer. James connaissait ce sort, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un l'utiliser. Il était d'une efficacité remarquable.

« Et tu crois que tu m'auras comme ça ? »

Scott soupira. Une autre liane apparue et alla bâillonner Harold. « Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? »

James vit Sirius sourire, apparemment heureux de voir son père dans un tel état. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup le genre de sentiment qu'on pouvait avoir lorsqu'on détestait un parent proche, car toute sa famille était d'une générosité sans égal.

« C'est une chance que j'aie appelé la Brigade du ministère. D'ici deux minutes, ils seront là et t'emporterons à Azkaban où tu croupiras. »

James entendit vaguement Harold rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas causer la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » réussit-il à articuler. »On va s'échapper et on va lui faire honneur. Il y a des plans qui se préparent. Des plans qui te dépassent, des plans qui dépassent toute la Brigade et la Défense. Vous n'êtes pas préparé à ce qui va venir. Ça va vous rentrez dedans et le Ministère va chuter. Et avec lui, tous les sang-de-bourbe et les Moldus. Bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va régner ! »

« Ben oui, c'est ça c'est ça… » répondit Scott, désintéressé ce que psalmodiait le père de Sirius.

°

° °

°

La Brigade était arrivée et avait emmené Harold Black à Azkaban en attendant qu'il soit jugé par le Magistrat. Hitze Potter avait fait irruption quelque minutes plus tard, essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille. Elle revenait d'un rendez vous avec une Botruc – ceux de la Défense qui avaient infiltré les Mangemorts – afin d'avoir son compte-rendu de la semaine. Scott avait dû la rassurer pour qu'elle consentis à se calmer et à prendre la situation avec recul. Il avait ensuite soigné le nez de James qui saignait encore abondamment après la visite de la Brigade.

James et Sirius étaient remonté au premier étage tandis que les parents de James rassuraient Bertrande, encore en état de choc. Scott avait demandé au ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold , à ce que des Enchanteurs2 viennent créer une barrière protectrice autour de son domaine. Millicent, qui aimait beaucoup les Potter, avait accepter sur le champs. Cinq Enchanteurs viendraient, le lendemain, afin de mettre au point ce mur protecteur.

James avait aidé Sirius à passer à travers les devoirs de Potions. La journée s'était bien terminée malgré les embûches. Les deux adolescents avaient passés le dîner et, pour une des rares fois, s'étaient endormis bien tôt. J'aimes n'aurait pas aimé que ça se sache à Poudlard, mais il avait eu peur lorsque Harold Black était dans sa demeure. Qu'arriverait-il sir les Mangemorts attaquaient plus férocement son entourage ?

** Fin du premier Chapitre **

Alors voilà, ça commence lentement mais on peut pas tous commencer punché. Et comme l'univers des Maraudeurs est à créer, ça prend un peu plus de temps à mettre en situation lors des premiers chapitres. En espérant que le début vous a plu.

Prochain Chapitre : Les Lettres 

« Roh allez s'il-te-plaît ! Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ! Déjà que tu colles ici à Noël, si en plus tu gâches mes vacances ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers celle qui lui causait dans de fureur.

« Non ! Non et encore non ! C'est autant chez moi que chez toi ici alors tu vas pas monopoliser tout l'espace ! »

« Je te détestes ! »

L'autre se retourna, rageuse, et quitta la chambre.

1. Importé du Canada : Le sirop d'érable en Europe est pas super appétissant et je devais bien parler un peu des aliments merveilleux de mon coin du monde (LOL XD).

2. Enchanteurs : Sorciers dotés d'une grande puissance spécialisés dans les Enchantements. Ils supervisent la Magie de la Grande-Bretagne et sont là pour aider dans toutes sortes de choses. C'est un grand titre – et poste – à obtenir dans le monde magique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Le bal de la Mort

**Auteur** : Abraxane

**Avertissement** : G

**Spoilers** : Les 6 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Pas moyen de l'éviter lui ? -.-' Bon ben l'univers qu'à créer l'espèces de méchante que tue les persos les plus huts ne m'appartiens en rien. Je ne reçois aucune compensation, à part le plaisir d'écrire cette fic. (LOL)

**Résumé général** : C'est la septième année de nos chers Maraudeurs et rien ne s'annonce pour le mieux. Celui qu'on appelle Voldemort agrandit sa puissance et les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes. À Poudlard, des complots se nouent et un traître fait éruption, sadique et meurtrier. Si ce ne serait que le seul…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **On voit un peu la vie de James Potter qui, pendant la journée, va voir son ami Remus. Ce dernier décline l'offre de James – qui était d'aller passé les trois dernières semaines de vacance chez lui – car il ne veut pas laisser son père qui est en ce moment dans une grande dépression. Lors de son retour chez lui, James voit Bertrande se faire attaquer par un Mangemort qui n'est nul autre que le père de son meilleur ami Sirius. Tout se finit bien. Détail : James est nommé Préfet-en-Chef (mwarfhaha).

**Note : ** Comme il n'y a pas juste James et Sirius dans le passé, il faut bien passer tout le monde (je rigole, parce que j'aime beaucoup ce perso.) C'est une chapitre aussi calme que le premier (je m'en excuses) mais plusieurs indices sont placées ici et là. Des indices qui seront importants dans le futur de la fic ! Et pas nécessairement dans les mots (j'devrais apprendre à me taie -.-') Voilà :

Chapitre 2 : Les Lettres 

Exténuée, la jeune fille reposa son livre. À plat ventre sur son lit, elle lisait ce foutu roman depuis bientôt deux heures. Pas que sa lecture ne fut pas intéressant – bien que… -, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez des Enchantements. Elle adorait cette matière, mais l'adolescente avait la tête bourrée de formule différente qui avaient tant d'utilités qu'elle ne saurait toutes les dire.

Lily Evans tourna sa tête vers son cadran. 4h30. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Encore une fois. Lily était du genre à rester plongée dans ses lecture pendant des heures. Elle adorait en apprendre d'avantage sur toute sorte de choses. Et, maintenant qu'elle devait en apprendre autant sur son monde d'origine que sur son monde adoptif, elle avait des tonnes de trucs à apprendre.

Les yeux rougis, elle referma son livre de Potions Avancées et alla le déposer sur sa table de chevet. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre et elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle attendait du courir. Première de son école, Poudlard, afin de savoir si elle avait été promue Préfète-en-Chef. Les deux dernières années, elle avait été Préfète avec Remus Lupin, jeune homme qui faisait partit de cette bande appelée Maraudeurs. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'il serait aussi choisit en tant que Préfet. Puis, en autre lieux, elle attendait des nouvelles de ses amies. Elle avait passé les vacances à correspondre avec ses amies les plus proches. Il y avait déjà quelque jours qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles. Mais de toute façon, il ne restait qu'une semaine au vacances. Elle les reverrait bientôt, dans le Poudlard Express. Dieu qu'elle avait hâte de retourner dans le monde de la Magie…

La marche sur laquelle elle était craqua. Lily détestait son escalier – et sa maison toute entière. C'était une vielle maison moldue, située à l'extrême ouest d'Aberdeen1, un village complètement moldu. En fait, Lily ne connaissait pas de village sorcier – à part Pré-au-Lard. Mais elle détestait les villes moldues. Il y avait une tonne d'automobiles polluantes – et puantes -, des gens tellement fades ; des mamans criant après leur petits enfants, des adolescents Punk écoutant une espèce de musique agressive, des petits vieux qui chialaient tout le temps…

« Lily ? » appela une douce voie.

Lily descendit les quelques marches restantes. Elle déboucha sur le salon. C'était une grande pièce avec des canapés, une télévisions, des statuettes ; tout ce qui avait de plus banales. Mais malgré tout ça, Lily aimait l'atmosphère de sa maison, car c'était ses parents qui y avaient mit tout leur cœur.

« Oui maman ? »

La femme qui se tenait devant elle lui sourit. Rose Evans était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux sur terre. Elle détestait brusquer les gens, elle détestait prendre trop de place, elle détestait se chicaner… Lily adorait sa maman. Elle était petite et fragile, mais en même temps, elle dégageait une aura de respect. Ses longs cheveux roux descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, raides comme du foins. Elle avait une visage rond et pâle où se situaient deux yeux d'un vert éblouissant.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si tu dînais avec nous. » expliqua Rose, de sa voie posée. « Si oui, la table est prête ! »

Lily sourit. « Oui bien sûr ! » Elle trottina jusqu'à la cuisine, pièce voisine de la salle de séjour. En arrivant à côté de la table, elle huma les délicieuses arômes du repas. « Mmmmh que ça sent bon ici ! »

« Ragoût de Bœuf accompagné de pommes de terre sautées et de petits poids. » clama une voie masculine en apportant une grand chaudron qu'il apporta sur la table. « Non sans oublier le dessert ! Un authentique gâteau au chocolat de chez Evans ! »

Lily laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Ce qu'elle aimait son père et sa bonne humeur ! Thomas Evans n'était jamais fâché et son habitude à toujours être joyeux resplendissait dans la maison des Evans. Il était le cuisinier de la famille – Rose faisant brûler tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, Thomas avait prit la relève – et comme il travaillait comme Chef Cuisinier dans un restaurent, il connaissait un tas de recettes. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire de bonnes recettes traditionnelles – comme un ragoût de bœuf, par exemple.

Elle s'assit à la table et commença à remplir son assiette d'une portion généreuse de légumes et de ragoût. Elle entendit sa sœur descendre les marches en râlant, comme toujours. Lily faillit dire à sa sœur de se la fermer, mais préféra gober une bouchée de pommes de terre, pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

« Toujours trop de bonne heure ce fichu dîner ! Je n'ai pas faim, moi, à cinq heures trente ! Non mais vous et vos habitudes américaines ! » grogna Pétunia Evans.

Les habitudes américaines ! Pfff ! En fait, depuis que ses parents avaient fait un voyage au Canada, les Evans avaient prit l'habitude de manger le repas du soir légèrement plus de bonne heure – au grand damne de Pétunia qui adorait manger à ' l'heure des riches '2. Lily, elle, aimait bien le nouvel horaire. Ça lui permettait de monter plus tôt dans sa chambre afin d'aller se replonger dans ses livres et de ne pas se taper le bulletin télévisé du soir.

« Pétunia ! Ici c'est pas toi qui commande ! Lorsque tu auras ta propre famille tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! » coupa Thomas.

Pétunia soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur la dernière chaise de la table, visiblement déçue de ne pas avoir réussit à avoir le dessus sur ses parents. Elle prit la grosse cuillère et entreprit de transférer une bonne partie du ragoût dans son assiette, en renversant presque le quart sur la nappe blanche qui recouvrait la table de bois de rose. Thomas lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais Pétunia sembla s'en ficher et renifla bruyamment, écœurant ainsi Lily.

« Alors Lily. » fit sa mère en se beurrant une tranche de pain croûté. « Ça va bien les études ? J'espères que tu n'es pas trop en retard dans tes devoirs de vacances. Tu me disais ce matin qu'il te restais un demi parchemin à écrire sur la potions Félix Félicis – qui apporte la chance, c'est ça ? -, non ? »

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lily avalait sa bouchée afin de répondre à sa mère. Ses parents avaient toujours été passionné par ce que Lily apprenait à Poudlard et tenaient à en savoir le plus possible. Ils savaient qu'ils ne verraient jamais le monde des Sorciers, mais c'était leur façon de s'en approcher le plus. Ils étaient si fières de leur fille !

« Oh oui ça va bien ! J'ai terminé mon devoir sur Félix Félicis – qui apporte bien la chance – ce midi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire deux parchemins sur les loups-garous et j'aurai finit tous mes devoirs ! » répondit-elle fièrement.

Pétunia renifla de nouveau tendit que son père lui lançait un autre regard désapprobateur.

« Les loups-garous ? Tiens donc ! » commenta sa mère. « Étonnant ce monde ! » Elle reposa le couteau à beurre sur le beurrier et entreprit de manger sa part de pain en semblant réfléchir à autre chose. « C'est bien ça ! Je suis certaine que tu es une très bonne sorcière ! »

Lily sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir que ses parents n'avaient pas renié son monde. Il était primordial pour elle d'avoir un appui familial. Pour ce qui était de Pétunia, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre garce qui n'avait qu'une obsession dans la vie : gâchée celle de sa sœur. Lily évalua sa sœur du regard. Pétunia avait des cheveux courts et bouclés d'un brun très foncés. Ses yeux, gris et froids, parcourait la pièce du regard, cherchant désespérément quelque chose d'intéressant à voir, au lieu de rester cloîtré sur son assiette. Sa sœur avait un visage long et fade, accompagné d'un cou si long que Lily en était venue à se demander si ce n'était pas anormal. C'était une grande, mince, qui n'avait que la peau sur les os. Et son expression continuelle de dégoût et de supériorité n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Lily ne trouvait absolument rien d'attirant chez sa sœur. Elle se questionnait à savoir d'où venait ses traits physiques. Car son père était une homme assez grand avec de larges épaules et un visage chaleureux. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient d'un brun chocolats et son regard sympathique était d'un bleu ahurissant. C'était, sans contredire, un bel homme. Même ses grands-parents n'étaient pas aussi laids ! Peut-être Pétunia n'était-elle pas de la famille Evans… non ! ça aurait été trop beau.

« Coquin non là ! Houste ! Argggg ! COQUIIIIIN ! » hurla Pétunia.

Lily se pencha légèrement pour voir ce que pouvait bien avoir Pétunia et faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouché de petits poids. Le chien de la famille – Coquin, un petit Pinscher brun – était en train de saccager le bas de la jupe ' si belle et si chère ' de Pétunia. Il avait lever la patte et avait soulagé sa vessie trop pleine sur la soie rose de cette affreuse jupe. Une atout nouveau morceau de vêtement que Pétunia avait acheté ce matin – elle adorait mettre ces nouveaux articles le jour même ! Oh la pauvre…

« Hoooo pas ta belle jupe ! » Lily ne put se retenir et s'esclaffa devant l'expression ahurie de sa sœur. « Bien joué Coquin ! »

Les parents de Lily, qui détestaient habituellement ce genre de commentaires, étaient aussi partie dans l'hilarité générales. Thomas Evans essayait de reprendre son souffle, rouge comme une tomate, tandis que Rose riait aux éclats, en tombant presque de sa chaise. Insultée, Pétunia se leva de table et partit à la course vers l'escalier qui donnait sur l'étage. Le reste de la famille Evans réussit à reprendre son souffle pendant que Coquin, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal, trottinait jusqu'à Lily, heureux que son besoin ait été soulagé. Lily se pencha et le flatta vigoureusement. Il était assez étrange ce chien, mais bon sang qu'elle l'aimait.

« On ne la reverra pas de si tôt ! » commenta sa mère. « Elle a dû aller appeler son ' Beau Vernon ' pour rechigner en paix. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Oh cet espèce de Vernon. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrer, Pétunia ne parlait plus que de lui. 'Vous savez, Vernon il va devenir un grand gérant d'entreprise !' ou 'Vernon là, il M'a acheté des fleurs aujourd'hui. Ha qu'il est galant' et parfois 'Moi et Vernon on va se marier!'. À chaque fois que Pétunia disait qu'elle allait se marier à Vernon, Lily pouffait. Ce couple était sûrement le plus étrangement assortit qu'elle ait jamais vu. Pétunia était une grande mince qui ressemblait à une échalote trop cuite alors que Vernon tirait d'avantage vers la grosse balloune qui portait une moustache beaucoup trop généreuse et qui s'habillait tellement démodé que Lily n'avait jamais vu pareil vêtement, sauf sur les photos de jeunesse des ses parents. Lorsqu'elle le voyait, Lily manquait de justesse de rire de lui en pleine face. Mais elle se retenait, principalement pour ne pas passer pour une folle.

« Bon, place au dessert ! » s'exclama Thomas Evans, en prenant les assiettes vident de la table. Il revînt de la cuisinette avec un immense secoupe, surmontée sur un pied de verre où étaient taillées des roses en doré. Sur le dessus trônait un immense gâteau recouvert d'un glaçage au chocolat. Les succulents gâteaux de papa Evans !

°

° °

°

Assise seule sur son lit, Lily lisait un livre sur les Enchantements – sa matière favorite – lorsque son hibou, Bijoux, entra par la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Il était accompagné d'une grande chouette Hulotte. Lily reconnu la chouette de son amie Sarah Endrance. Elle lança trois biscuits de Miamhibou à la chouette et la laissa quitter sa chambre, sans réels regrets. Elle regarda les trois lettres qui avaient été déposée sur sa table de travail. La lettre de Poudlard, l'une de Sarah et les deux dernières de Remus et de son autre amie Kalt Eisig – Lily avait demandé à Bijoux de bien attendre les deux lettres de Remus et Kalt mais avait répondu à la dernière lettre de Sarah avec la chouette de son amie.

Elle en prit une au hasard et tomba sur la lettre de Remus. L'enveloppe était épaisse et Lily en sortit trois parchemin. Remus avait des choses à dire, apparemment ! Dépliant le papier, elle commença sa lecture, étendue confortablement sur son lit.

Bonjour Lily,

Je suis heureux de recevoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Ta dernières remontait déjà un peu. Désoler d'avoir tarder à t'écrire, je suis un peu débordé ces temps-ci. Chez moi, ça va assez mal. Papa est au plus bas parce que son patron trouve qu'il fait pas du bon travail et que maman lui a encore envoyé une lettre d'insultes. Je la détestes tellement Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je la haïs. Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un d'autre. Non mais ! En plus, elle sait que mon père est assez démoralisé. J'en reviens pas !

En tous cas je ne suis pas là pour te casser les oreilles avec mes problèmes. J'ai pas été surpris de voir que tu avais été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Dumbledore t'aimes beaucoup de toute façon. Et puis tu jouais parfaitement ton rôle de Préfete alors… mais non je n'ai pas eu le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef. Mais je ne pensais pas nécessairement l'avoir. Il n'y en a que quatre dans l'école ! Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui d'autres a eu le rôle. Non il n'était pas un Préfet. Encore lorsque j'écris ces mots, je n'en reviens pas. Tu vas vouloir te suicider après, mais c'est pas grave. James a aussi été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Oui, j'te jure ! Bon, je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien dû m'esclaffer pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre mon sérieux (tu as le droit aussi de te rouler par terre) mais c'est vrai de vrai. Toi et James en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Ça me fais trop rire. Je suis certain qu'il va encore plus essayer de te séduire grâce à cette occasion. Ô pauvre de toi… Mais tu sais, James a beaucoup changé depuis juin dernier. Il a l'air d'avoir mûri. Bon je sais c'est assez invraisemblable comme idée, mais tu verras de tes propres yeux le premier septembre. Il est plus calme !

Pour ce qui est des cours, moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de misère avec le devoir sur la Métamorphose. Mais pas avec celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un devoir sur les créatures dangereuses du monde Magique ! Une vraie farce. Quand je penses que Will Yukivorich nous a fais travailler toute l'année sur comment exécuter un sort sans remuer les lèvres et sans baguette, et qu'à la fin de l'année, il donne une devoir sur dix créatures magiques. Ça m'fais pas mal rire. Pour ce qui est des Potions, c'est assez simple en fait. Et puis Horace t'adore, il va te donner un 'Optimal' à coups sûrs. Il est incapable de descendre à E avec toi alors ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Tu as eu beaucoup de facilité avec les Enchantements ? je ne suis pas étonné. Ça toujours été ta grande force les Enchantements. Tu devrais penser à faire une carrière en tant qu'Enchanteresse. Mais bon ce n'est qu'une simple suggestion tu sais.

Tu as abandonné des cours toi ? Moi ceux de Mythologie et d'Études des Runes. J'ai prit en compensation Ancienne Magie. Ça m'a l'air pas mal intéressant comme cours et puis il y a une tonne de sorts assez puissants qui me serviront peut-être plus tard. Ça te dit de suivre ce cours avec moi ? bah ce n'est pas une obligation, après tout, nous ne sommes pas collés ensembles ! C'était simplement une suggestion… mais bon on ne sait jamais !

Moi aussi Voldemort m'inquiète beaucoup. Ça m'enchantes pas trop de savoir qu'il y a un sorcier fou qui prépare des plans sadiques contre notre monde. Tu savais qu'il a fait tué tous les membres de la famille Lovegood ? Ou presque… c'est abominable quand on y réfléchit. Ça se fait pas ce genre de choses là ! Mais tu dois sûrement recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier alors je t'apprends rien. Mais ils ont pas parlé de l'attaque qu'il y a eu contre la famille Potter. Harold Black (oui le père de Sirius) il a essayé de tuer la Bonne des Potter. Mais bon Scott et Hitze sont arrivé juste à temps. Harold a même été arrêté par la Brigade et jugé coupable. Il a une sentence de vingt ans à purger à Azkaban. Mais bon ça ils en ont parlé dans la Gazette.

Tu dois trouver que je parles beaucoup. C'est rare mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. Et puis je parles pas beaucoup avec les gens L'été. Peter est toujours partit en voyage avec ses parents (ils sont en Autriche cet été) et James et Sirius bah ils doivent être débordé de devoirs en ce moment. Eux et leur manies de toujours les faire à la dernière minutes. Mais je correspond aussi avec Alice. Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser aux Caraïbes. Je l'imagines en costume de bain, la crème solaire sur le nez, en se faisant bronzer sur le bord de la mer. Ça me fait rire à tous coups. Mais bon, ça fait toujours du bien de rire.

En tous cas Lily, j'espères avoir de tes nouvelle avant la fin de vacances,

Au plaisir de te revoir

Remus.

Lily sourit. Remus, en dehors de ces allures de grand penseur et de ses mines réfléchie était un garçon assez mouvementé. Il ne faisait pas partit des Maraudeurs pour rien ! Bon, bien entendu, il était le plus calme des quatre et celui qui faisait le moins de conneries, mais Lily aimait beaucoup l'autre côté de sa personnalité. Elle avait été plutôt surprise d'apprendre que James Potter avait aussi été nommé Préfet-en-Chef – elle était en train de prendre une gorgée dans sa bouteille d'eau et avait faillit mourir étouffée tellement l'effet de la nouvelle l'avait troublée. Elle avait aussi été déçue d'apprendre que les Potter avaient été attaqué. C'était une bonne famille. Lily avait rencontré une fois Hitze Potter à la gare de King's Cross et la sorcière avait été très chaleureuse avec elle. Les parents de Lily avait adoré parler avec elle – ils étaient passionné par le monde de la Magie et avaient essayé de comprendre tous les gardes de la Défense. Mais même Lily ne comprenait pas tout du système de la Défense. C'était plutôt compliqué pour rien en fait. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas seulement des Sorciers prêt à se battre ? Non, il fallait y avoir des grades pour chaque rôles. Et en plus, les noms étaient assez tirés par les cheveux. Celui qui avait pensé à ça s'était compliqué la tâche !

Alors qu'elle essayait de repenser au fonctionnement de l'organisation, un immense oiseau apparu à l'encadrement de sa fenêtre. Il faisait assez tâche dans la noirceur du soir. D'abord rouge, il avait les ailes multicolores et un bec d'un orange vif qui resplendissait. Lily reconnu l'oiseau des tropiques qu'Alice utilisait pour écrire à ses amis. La chanceuse…

Lily détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal et le regarda repartir dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'un petit point. Puis elle décida de lire le courrier d'Alice en premier. La jeune adolescente retourna sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe.

LILYYYY !

J'attendais impatiemment de tes nouvelles quand j'ai vu Bijoux arriver. Wah que j'étais heureuse de le voir. Il faisait un peu bizarre au milieu des oiseaux tropicaux, mais il avait l'air si heureux d'être arrivé jusqu'à moi ! J'ai dû le garder quelques jours pour qu'il reprenne un peu le pauvre petit chou.

Ici c'est tellement beau. Il y a de l'eau turquoise partout (pas brune comme en Angleterre là !) et elle est toujours chaude. En plus, il ne pleut jamais. Le pied ! Mais je m'ennuies de Frank ! Bouhou ! Il me manque ! J'ai l'air d'une écrevisse solitaire à côté de toutes ces blondes plantureuses qui embrassent à pleine bouche leur mecs musclés. Personnellement, j'aime pas trop le style gonfelette-tu-vois-les-veines, mais bon elles, elles trippent pas mal là-dessus. C'est la mode masculine ici. Et puis tu devrais voir le genre de costumes que certains portent. Ils appellent ça un 'Speedo'. C'est tellement crampant ! Wash c'est vraiment laid, je t'apporterais des photos à mon retour de vacances.

J'ai tellement hâte de retourner à Poudlard. La dernière année. Waah ! ça va être tellement méga-super-dans-l'top-génial ! T'as hâte toi ? Tu me diras ça à Poudlard par contre, parce que d'ici que Bijoux se soit rendu à moi, on sera déjà au vacances d'Halloween je penses. Mais peut-être que je le sous-estime le pauvre petit chou.

Bon je dois te laisser Lily parce que ma maman me fait signe qu'on descend se baigner.

Je t'aime fow fow,

Alice.

Lily était littéralement pliée en deux. Alice avait le don d'être excitée lorsqu'elle était trop contente. 'Méga-super-dans-l'top-génial' ? Si au moins Lily aurait su la signification d'un seul de ces mots ! Elle replia la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe. Alors qu'elle s'étirait pour prendre l'enveloppe provenant de son amie Kalt Eisig, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et Pétunia y entra sans prévenir. Elle sautillait légèrement sur place, la mine assez heureuse – ce qui inquiéta Lily.

« Demain tu vas devoir disparaître de la maison ! » ordonna Pétunia avec un grand sourire. « Vernon vient à la maison et si tu as là, tu va tout ruiner. Alors tu vas me laissez tranquille d'accord ? Papa et Maman travaillent tard en plus donc j'aurai la maison à moi toute seule ! »

Lily eut un haut le cœur en pensant à ce que pouvaient faire pétunia et Vernon lorsqu'ils étaient seul ! S'en était absolument dégoûtant. « Non ! Désoler, mais j'ai du travail à faire et c'est assez pressant. Alors moi je reste ici ! »

« Tu pourrais pas aller chez tes petits copains monstrueux ? » proposa si gentiment Pétunia. « Après tout, on doit se soutenir en tant que peau de vaches ! Tes petites amies là, elles doivent bien avoir un peu de place pour toi ! »

« NON! » répondit Lily en hurlant presque.

« Roh allez s'il-te-plaît ! Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ! Déjà que tu colles ici à Noël, si en plus tu gâches mes vacances ! »

La sorcière se retourna vers celle qui lui causait dans de fureur.

« Non ! Non et encore non ! C'est autant chez moi que chez toi ici alors tu vas pas monopoliser tout l'espace ! »

« Je te détestes ! »

Pétunia se retourna, rageuse, et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte tellement fort qu'un des cadres de Lily se décrocha et alla se fracasser contre le plancher de bois franc. L'adolescente se leva pour aller le ramasser. Elle regarda la photo qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était une bande de filles qui rigolaient aux éclats devant un décor enneigé. Lily avait prit cette photo l'année dernière, juste avant les vacances de Noël. Avant qu'elle parte pour le monde des Moldus afin de passer Noël en famille. À l'extrême droit il y avait une adolescente plus petite que les autres portants d'immenses caches oreilles verts fluos qui juraient extrêmement avec sa cape noire. Ses cheveux, aussi raide que ceux de Joanhe Evans, lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ils étaient soyeux et fins, d'un blond éblouissant. Alice Shaw. À côté d'elle se tenait une autre adolescente d'une grande beauté aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux profondément bleus qui étincelaient sur son visage blanc. Roxane Rosenberg. Les deux autres adolescentes qui riaient étaient assez différentes l'une de l'autre. La première arboraient des cheveux bouclés d'un châtains profond qui cascadaient jusqu'à sa poitrine et des yeux chaleureux d'un gris pierre ; la deuxième possédait un visage plus autoritaire entouré de cheveux d'un bruns très foncés où resplendissaient deux iris de teinte feuilles. Sarah Endrance et Kalt Eisig. Tous les meilleures amies de Lily.

Elle remit la photo dans son cadre et l'ajusta magique au mur. Calmement, elle retourna sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe de Kalt Eisig.

Bonjour Lily,

Il y a déjà longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu plusieurs contretemps. Premièrement, j'ai passé tout l'été au Ministère, dans le Département des Mystères. Mon père qui, comme tu le sais, est Langue-de-Plomb m'a offert un poste temporaire au Ministère en tant qu'assistante. Ça me plaît pas mal de travailler là-bas. Je connais pleins de secrets Lily, c'est fou. Bon je peux pas tout te raconté, mais à Poudlard, je t'en dirai un peu plus. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler dans une lettre, au cas où elle serait interceptée (bien que j'aie une absolue confiance en Bijoux). Ce serait trop dangereux.

Je sais pas toi, mais moi je passes des vacances extra. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps libres à cause du travail, mais j'ai eu le temps de finir ces satanées devoirs de vacances. Toi ? J'en doutes pas vraiment, tu es l'élève modèle ! Mais bon, peut-être que tu aurais eu envie de te rebeller pendant les vacances. Quoique… ceux qui te connaissent vraiment savent que tu es une petite peste. Mais bon, je conçois qu'avec les allures que tu te donnes, les autres élèves ont raison de penser que tu es studieuse jusqu'au bout des doigts. Si seulement ils savaient…

Pour ce qui est de ma vie personnelle, ça va pas trop bien. Ma mère est assez malade ces temps-ci et ça n'annonce rien de bon. S'il fallait qu'elle meurt Lily, je me suiciderais. Ça serait trop. C'est toute ma vie ! Mais bon, elle va déjà mieux que l'année dernière où elle a essayé malencontreusement de se suicider. Elle ne me reconnaît même plus ! J'espères que ça s'arrangera parce les Guérisseurs ils disent qu'ils devront l'hospitaliser si ça continues. Ça me donne quasiment envie d'étudier en Médicomagie. Mais bon pour l'instant il reste que je veux devenir Langue-de-Plomb. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir me prévoit !

Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt,

Kalt.

Lily soupira. Kalt était, de ses quatre amies, la meilleure. Lily et Kalt étaient inséparables et elles tenaient beaucoup à l'autre. Lily aimait beaucoup toutes ses amies, Mais avec Kalt… c'était différent. Elles étaient devenues amies le deuxième jours de leur première année, alors que Lily avait renversé tout le contenu de sa potion sur Kalt qui s'en était sortie le visage ravagé de furoncles. Mais cette dernière avait pardonné immédiatement Lily et c'est comme ça qu'elles s'étaient liées. Elles avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensembles. Kalt avait raison… si les élèves savaient vraiment ce dont Lily était capable. Ils en seraient scandalisés ! Combien de fois s'était-elle glissée hors de la tour de Gryffondor, en dehors du couvre-feu pour aller faire un mauvais coup ou simplement se balader ? Trop de fois ! Et quand elle pensait que les Maraudeurs avaient été accusés la plupart du temps à cause d'elle et de Kalt.

La mère de Kalt était atteinte d'une maladie sorcière extrêmement grave. La Scrofulite. Cette maladie s'attaquait au cerveau et rendait les gens amnésiques et incapable de s'occuper d'eux même. Ils devenaient ainsi dépendants de ceux qui s'occupaient d'eux – normalement la famille proche. Eloise Eisig, femme de Derek Eisig et mère de Kalt, en était à la phase finale de la maladie. Mais il n'y avait pas de décès à la fin. L'atteint devenait tout simplement fou et la plupart des familles préféraient envoyé leur fardeau à St-Magouste. Mais Derek Eisig avait toujours insisté puor garder sa femme au nid familial. Lily était aller une seule fois chez son amie et avait décidé qu'à l'avenir, ce serait Kalt qui viendrait chez elle. Lily avait détesté sa visite chez les Eisig. Ce n'était pas que Derek n'était pas généreux, mais Eloise rendait l'ère tendue et Lily détestait ces instants de malaise où personne n'osait parler. C'était très gênant. Kalt avait compris le besoins de son amie. Mais elle venait rarement chez Lily, car elle détestait l'univers Moldu. Et Lily ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela ; elle même détestait l'univers moldu.

L'adolescente remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la reposa sur la pile des lettres lues. Il ne restait plus que l'enveloppe de Sarah Endrance. Lily soupira intérieurement. Qu'allait-elle découvrir dans cette lettre. Sarah était quelqu'un d'assez spéciale…

Mais si c'est pas Lily ?

Waah je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Maman a faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle a vu Bijoux apparaître dans la porte vitrée de la cuisine, mais maintenant ça va. Tu sais qu'elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie. J'ai été punie assez durement par papa. Ça va pas du tout chez moi. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ce sont mes parents qui sont fous. Maman se demande encore pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas la poste normale, vu que nous vivons toutes deux dans le mondes moldu. Je lui dit que ça va plus vite avec les hiboux pour ne pas lui lancer carrément que je fais ça pour la faire chier.

Préfète-en-Chef hein ? Waaah ça c'est merveilleux. Mais bon, qui d'autres que toi aurais pu remplir le rôle ? James Potter peut-être ? Non arrêtes ! Juste l'idée me cause des fous rires incontrôlables. James Potter ! Mawrf ! Et quoi encore ? Sirius Black ! Héhé ! Quoiqu'il est assez mignon dans son genre… mais on peut pas cacher que James est un mec assez sexy. J'comrpends pas pourquoi tu veux toujours pas sortir avec lui ! Mais en parlant de Sirius, j'ai promit à Roxane que je le lui laissait. Elle a rougit en bafouillant que Sirius ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ben oui c'est ça ! Et quoi encore ? Peter est devenu le plus beau mec de l'école ? Mwarf ! Ça aussi ça me fais tellement rire.

Bon à part ça toi ? Tu dois être tannée de m'entendre parler de garçons ! C'est que tu comprends, dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis tellement gaffeuse que c'est mon seul passe-temps penser aux garçons. Bon je sais mon excuse colle pas beaucoup mais j'y peux rien ! Tu me connais hein ? Tu sais que j'adooore parler des ragots. Au fait, t'avais entendu que Daniel Lovegood et Lucy Vancey sortaient ensembles ? J'y crois pas vraiment, sauf si Lucy est subitement devenue aveugle. Bon ok c'est pas super pour Daniel qui a perdu sa famille que je dises ça de lui, mais bon c'est la pure et simple vérité. Dis-moi pas que tu le trouves mignon !

En parlant de mignon. En juin dernier, t'avais l'air de pas mal apprécier Wayne Smith. Il est pas mal costaud lui… on découvre de beaux muscles. Bon okay je me tas ! Mais quand même, tu les choisis pas laids du tout ma Lily. T'as des chances ! Capitaine et Batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en plus ! le statut social est important pour toi apparemment ! Bon okay je me tais encore !

J'aimerais bien te parler plus longtemps ma Lily, mais j'ai pas le temps, j'ai pas mal de dégâts à aller ramasser (ma mère va finir par me tuer !) et moi et ma sœur on a prévu toute une belle journée entre sisters !

A +

Sarah !

Lily fronça les sourcils. Encore les garçons. Sarah avait une seule obsession dans le mondes : le sexe mâle. Elle aimait les tester. C'était une jolie fille qui plaisait beaucoup aux garçons et elle en profitait ! Lily n'approuvait pas nécessairement son comportement, mais en dehors de ses airs d'aguicheuse, Sarah était une fille assez sympathique et très généreuse. Puis elle avait toujours le moral, alors quand les filles étaient dépressives, elle venait les remonter un peu !

Elle reposa le parchemin sur les autres et alla les placer dans son placard déjà tout plein de lettres. Lily avait garder tout le courrier qu'elle avait reçu depuis sa première année. Elle se disait que ça lui ferait des souvenirs pour quand elle serait une vieille grand-mère et qu'elle raconterais ces aventures à ces petits-enfants – si ce n'était pas ces petit-petit-enfants.

Lorsque tout ceci fut replacé, elle gratta quelques lignes sur son devoirs de Métamorphose et alla se coucher, crevée de sa journée.

°

° °

°

« LILYYYYYYYYYYY ! » hurla une voie.

Lily sentit quelque chose bondir sur son lit. Les yeux clos, elle sentait vaguement le réveil s'immiscer dans ses rêves. Ou plutôt Pétunia s'immiscer dans son sommeil. Que faisait-elle dans sa chambre à la réveiller ? Quelque chose clochait…

« Quelle heure est-il Pétunia ? » grogna-t-elle, la voie pâteuse.

« 6h20! »

Lily ouvrit un œil et regarda sa sœur. « J'espères pour toi que c'est faux parce que ça va vraiment tourner mal dans ta petite vie ! » Elle tassa l'oreille de son visage et lança un regard assassin à Pétunia. « Parce que je suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! »

Pétunia se tassa du lit et, raide comme une barre de fer, mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Écoutes Lily, tu dois partir bientôt ! Vernon arrive pour le petit-déjeuner ! Écris à tous tes petits amis dégueulasses et trouve une logis temporaire – ou pour toujours tant qu'à y être ! – parce sinon je te sors moi-même de la maison. »

Lily éclata de rire. « Comment tu vas faire ça ? Hein ? »

« Je sais pas moi… à coups de pieds dans l'derrière ! »

« Et moi je vais te lancer un sort qui te fera disparaître à jamais en retour ! » répliqua la sorcière.

« Pfff… même pas vrai ! »

Pétunia commença à marmonner divers insultes qui sonnait comme 'Espèce de sale sorcière de peau d'vache!' et d'autres beaucoup plus vulgaires et insultantes à l'égard de Lily. Cette dernière se leva prestement, frustrée face à son réveil précipité. Elle ragea intérieurement contre sa sœur.

« Bon maintenant que tu vois que je vais rester ici, tu peux t'en aller ! »

« Non non ! Tu t'en vas compris ? »

Lily soupira. « Écoute Pétunia, je ne m'en irai pas, il va falloir te faire à l'idée ! »

« Tu vas me le payer sale grosse chienne ! »

Outrée de la réplique de sa sœur, Lily gifla Pétunia et la fit sortir de force de sa chambre. Comment Pétunia avait-elle osé ? Elle avait dit… ça !

Légèrement touchée, Lily se laissa tomber sur le sol, accotée contre son lit, et remonta ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura des ses bras. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. L'adolescente les laissa couler de longues minutes. Avant, Lily et Pétunia étaient inséparables. Elles faisaient la paire. On avait jamais vu deux sœurs jumelles – car elles étaient jumelles – aussi proches. Mais lorsque Lily avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, cette relation s'était émietté peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir du dégoût réciproque. Les parents de Lily lui avaient donné toute leur attention et l'avaient toujours pousser à devenir une grande sorcière. La jalousie s'était emprise de Pétunia qui avait finit par la détester au plus haut point – et par le fait même, haïr toute forme de magie. Lily essuya rageusement ses joues et se releva. Malgré tout, elle était bien décidée à faire payer sa sœur de l'avoir injuriée de la sorte. Elle méritait d'avoir une bonne leçon.

Lorsque le carillon résonna dans toute la maison, Lily était prête à assouvir sa vengeance. Elle entendit des baisers bruyants venir du hall d'entré puis la grosse voie de Vernon qui se réjouissait d'avoir une journée seul à seul avec 'sa petite crème anglaise'. Quel ridicule ! Lily entendit le couple marcher jusqu'à la cuisine et Pétunia sortir de la vaisselle des armoires. Sans attendre, Lily descendit en vitesse l'escalier et bondit dans la cuisine, presque excitée à l'idée de voir la réaction de sa sœur et de son 'gros beignet farci à la fraise' lorsqu'ils la verraient.

Pétunia, qui transportait une grande quantité d'assiettes les lâcha tout d'un coup. Un grand fracas retentit dans la cuisine. Des bouts de porcelaine cassée gisaient un peu partout sur le sol. Le tout accompagné d'un grand cri de terreur. Pour sa part, Vernon s'était étouffé avec le contenu de sa tasse de thé et avait recraché le tout sur la porte en vitre qui donnait sur la véranda. Lily sourit, satisfaite de son effet.

« LILYYYYYYY! » cria sa sœur, exaspérée.

En fait, Lily avait décider de changer un peu son physique. Ses cheveux, qui descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses pieds, clignotaient de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Son nez était maintenant devenu une groin de porc – elle s'amusait à renifler bruyamment en riant – et deux oreilles de souris dépassaient de son crâne. Sans oublier sa peau devenue translucide. Mais elle avait garder sa robe de chambre en coton d'un rouge écarlate – elle avait fait exprès de prendre la plus laide.

« Tu ne me trouves pas belles ? » questionna-t-elle à l'intention de sa sœur, avec un grand sourire. « C'est la mode par chez nous ! »

Vernon lança un regard interrogateur à sa dulcinée qui fulminait, autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement – si ce n'était pas plus. Lily voyait quasiment de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles et de ses narines. Oh là là ! Pétunia allait attaquer.

« Arg ! Tu fais exprès là ? » Ha non ! Elle restait légèrement clame devant son 'gros doudou' – en apparence en tous cas ! « Désoler Vernon, ma sœur aime bien rigoler. Tu as bien compris qu'elle s'était peinte des veines bleues sur le corps et qu'elle a utilisé une perruque électrique. Elle fait affaire avec des costumiers excellants ! »

Lily arqua un sourcil, peu satisfaite de l'explication de sa sœur. Vernon, lui, marmonna quelque chose dans sa grosse moustache de garçon de dix-sept ans. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque à chaque secondes et la veine de sa tempe gauche palpitait violemment. Son visage, devenu d'un vert cramoisi, avait un air surpris et choqué qui fit rire Lily. Mais elle décida de se taire.

« Désoler, je venais chercher mon petit-déjeuner! » expliqua Lily.

Soudainement, elle redevint normale. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur longueur habituelle et leur teinte rousse. Son nez, à l'habitude fin et justement proportionné, perdit sa forme de porc. Puis finalement, sa peau reprit peu à peu ses couleurs, jusqu'à devenir crème. Sans aucuns mots, Lily trottina jusqu'au vaisselier où elle prit une grande assiette et des ustensiles qui pourraient lui servir. Toujours dons son mutisme, elle alla chercher des œufs dans le frigo ainsi que du lait. Une prote d'armoire s'ouvrit toute seule et un grand bol, accompagné d'une spatule, en sortit. Les yeux volèrent jusqu'à lui et se fracassèrent semble. Le jaune coula à l'intérieur et le carton de lait s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant couler son liquide blanc avec les œufs. La spatule commença à battre violemment le mélange. Pendant ce temps, Lily avait mit deux pain dans le grille-pain et commençait à beurrer ses toasts. Le bol se renversa, laissant couler la substance homogène sur le comptoir. Un crépitement se fit entendre et les œufs commencèrent à cuire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Lily fit magiquement transférer son repas dans l'assiette et prit la secoupe, prête à aller manger dans sa chambre. Mais elle s'arrête subitement et se tourna vers Vernon.

Lui et Pétunia n'avaient pas bouger pendant tout le manège de la sorcière, trop étonné de voir ces phénomènes surnaturels exploser dans une simple et même pièce.

« Ha désolé ! » fit Lily en s'avançant vers Vernon. « J'ai oublié de me présenté ! Lily Evans, sœur jumelle de Pétunia ! »

Un troisième bras apparut au milieu du ventre de Lily – ses deux premiers étant chargés à tenir son repas – et présenta sa main à celle de Vernon. Ce dernier hurla de peur et recula pour s'éloigner de Lily. Il prit pied dans la table et tomba sur cette dernière. Les quatre pieds qui la retenaient cédèrent et Vernon tomba par terre avec la planche de bois, manquant de souffle.

« Je fais si peur que ça ? » demanda Lily, feignant d'être vexée. « Je sais que je ne ressemble pas à une belle crème anglaise, mais quand même, vous auriez pu faire preuve de politesse ! »

Lily se retournant en hochant négativement la tête, la déception se peignant sur son visage. Elle avait toujours été une bonne actrice ! Puis, sans un traître son, elle sortit de la cuisine et remonta les marches en vitesse, sur l'adrénaline du moment. Lorsque la prote de sa chambre fut refermée, Lily fit léviter son repas jusqu'à sa table de travail et se pencha ver l'avant.

« Yes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait réussit à effrayer Vernon Durlsey et sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle risquait mais tant pis ! C'était trop beau de voir leur réaction. Peut-être aurait-elle la visite d'un hiboux du Ministère de la Magie pour Usage Abusif de la Magie devant un Moldu. Et alors ! Elle était trop heureuse pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Elle avait réussit !

Elle mangea son petit-déjeuner en vitesse et entreprit de finir ses devoirs de vacances en repensant toujours à la réaction de sa sœur et de son copain.

°

° °

°

Lorsque les coups de midi sonnèrent, Lily redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, après avoir prit bien soin de s'habiller comme une vraie Moldue. Pétunia et Vernon étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé à regarder un film qui était sûrement moche vu leur visage.

Lorsque Vernon vit Lily Passer, il se rétracta sur le sofa avec une mine horrifiée. Lily lui sourit gentiment et disparue dans la cuisine. Pétunia lui avait-elle parler ? peut-être savait-il qu'il y avait une sorcière dans la famille Evans… aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître.

Lily se fit cuire un bol de pop-corn et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin du canapé dans lequel étaient installé sa sœur et Vernon. Elle mangeait avidement le maïs soufflé en regardant le film. Mais elle était plus occupée à lancer des regards furtifs à Vernon.

« C'est quoi le film? » questionna-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

« Harold et Maude3 ! C'est sortit il y a quelques années ! » répondit sèchement Pétunia. Elle semblait tendue comme une corde de violon et prête à exploser à tout moment. « Mais on veut pas de monstres dans notre pièce ! »

« Oué ! On vêtu pas de monstre ! » rajouta Vernon.

Lily arqua un sourcil et lança un regard si pénétrant à Vernon que ce dernier se figea sur place. Elle adorait lancer ce genre de regard. Sa clouait tout le monde et fermait tous les grandes trappes qui servaient de bouches. « Alors fiches-moi cet espèce de gros balourd dehors ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Pétunia se tourna vers Lily et ouvrit grand la bouche. « On parlait de toi ! »

« Oué de toi ! »

Lily regarda Vernon qui se renfrogna intérieurement. Il laissa tomber l'idée de répliquer après Pétunia.

« Désoler mais je suis ici pour y rester ! Va falloir endurer la présence d'un méchant monstre qui mange tous les pop-corn. À moins que vous en vouliez ? Mais Vernon, sincèrement, je ne te le conseille pas. Tu es déjà assez gros comme ça ! Tu devrais manger un peu de bouffe à lapin, conseil d'amie ! »

« Tu n'es pas son amie ! » cracha Pétunia.

« Je ne veux pas l'être non plus. Disons que c'est un conseil de la sœur de ta petite poupée d'amour au coulis de fraise… c'est d'accord ? »

Vernon fit un léger signe affirmatif de la tête, trop apeuré pour oser répondre le contraire de ce que pouvait dire Lily. Il retourna sur le film qu'il n'écoutait visiblement plus. Mais il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, car ces yeux verts lui faisaient si peur. Pétunia, elle, lança des regards meurtriers à Lily tous les vingt secondes, tandis et Lily dégustait les pop-corn tout en écoutant joyeusement le théâtre télévisé. Lorsque le film finit, Vernon se leva. Mais Lily fit sortir magiquement la cassette du magnétoscope et le remit dans sa boite d'origine. Une chance qu'elle avait appris à bien manier les sorts sans-paroles. Vernon se lança presque sur le canapé qui craqua sous le poids de l'adolescent. Pétunia, horrifiée, se leva et alla gifler Lily.

« Suffit ! Tu ruines toute ma journée là ! »

« Et toi tu ruines ma vie toute entière ! » La rigolade avait fait place à la fureur. « Alors une journée sur dix-sept ans, c'est pas grand-chose ! »

« J'ai tellement hâte de m'en aller d'ici ! » grogna Pétunia en psalmodiant contre Lily.

« Sauf que quand on sera adultes, je viendrai te faire chier avec mon enfant ! ça sera drôle de le voir faire des tours de magie devant toi ! »

Pétunia se retourna vivement vers Lily, furax. « Si un jour ton enfant – si tu en as un – tombe sous ma main, je te jures qu'il paiera cher tes actes à toi ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils, outrée, et lança un horrible juron. « T'as finit ton petit manège ? »

« T'as finit de vivre ? » rétorqua Pétunia.

Lily soupira. « Rechignes pas, je t'ai quand même laissé cinq heure entre mes deux apparitions ! On se revoit à dix-sept heures ! »

Puis elle transplana jusque dans sa chambre.

°

° °

°

Lily ne redescendit qu'à l'heure du dîner. Vernon et Pétunia mettaient la table pendant qu'une forte arôme de saucisses frites et de choux de Bruxelles flottaient dans l'air. Lily trotta jusqu'à la cuisinière et huma la délicieuse odeur. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle alla s'asseoir à la table, faisant ainsi reculer de peur Vernon.

« Quand mange-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire. « J'ai faim ! Très faim! »

Pétunia cessa de placer les ustensiles et jeta un regard meurtrier à sa sœur. « Tu ne manges pas avec nous ! » cracha-t-elle en se remettant à sa tâche.

Lily feint d'être insulté un instant. « je fais quoi alors ? »

« Tu te fais à manger toi-même ! » répondit l'adolescente. « Il doit bien rester une boîte de ragoût en conserve ! C'est pas très compliquer à faire. Même un arriéré de première est capable de faire ça, alors j'imagines que tu est capable… bien que ! »

Lily soupira. Ce que sa sœur pouvait être égoïste ! Agacée, l'apprentie sorcière chercha un moment ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour assouvir sa faim. Incapable de trouver quelque chose qui innovait ses pratiques – elle avait déjà fait le couper de se faire à manger magiquement -, elle laissa tomber. De toute façon, Vernon était aussi gros qu'un éléphant, mais il ne serait jamais capable de manger tout ça et sa sœur ressemblait à un cure-dent qui casserait à tout moment, alors elle pourrait avoir les restes.

Lorsque Pétunia commença à remplir les assiettes, Lily alla se servir sans un mot, sous les regards outrés de sa sœur, et retourna s'asseoir. Elle fit voler une fourchette et un couteau vers elle et se mit à manger goulûment le repas. Vernon, estomaqué, ne dit pas de mots mais son regard témoignait de son horreur envers tout ce surnaturel. Il prit l'assiette que Pétunia lui tendait et alla s'asseoir à la chaise la plus loin de Lily et mangea en raclant sa fourchette contre l'assiette – ce qui énervait au plus haut point Lily – et en ne regardant que son repas. Pétunia, frustrée, tenta de faire le plus de bruit possible tout le long du dîner afin de faire fuir une Lily totalement amusée.

« Dis moi. » fit Lily à l'intention de Vernon. « Tu veux faire quoi dans la vie ? »

L'interpellé transféra son visage vers sa bien aimée, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre. Pétunia haussa les épaules, agacée et retourna à son poulet.

« Ven… vendeur de per… perceuses ! » balbutia-t-il.

« Hum… intéressant !. mentit Lily en se retenant de ne pas pouffer devant Vernon. Quel avenir ! « Ça doit drôlement te passionné ! Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! »

Vernon grogna quelque chose que Lily ne comprit pas et bourra sa bouche d'une généreuse bouchée de légumes. La sorcière aurait aimé le titiller d'avantage, mais jugea qu'elle en avait déjà assez fait. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans réelles embûches – à part que Lily avait enflammé le fauteuil dans lequel Vernon allait s'asseoir – et Lily se traita intérieurement d'idiote. Elle aurait dû en faire d'avantage. Peut-être que Vernon ne serait plus jamais revenu chez-elle… ou mieux ! Peut-être que Pétunia aurait quitté définitivement la maison ! Quel bonheur !

Lorsque Lily remonta dans sa chambre, il y avait un petite enveloppe jaunie sur son lit. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu aller mettre se lettre là, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte, elle comprit qu'un hibou était venu. De qui était-ce ?

Impatiente, Lily décacheta la lettre avec une excitation folle. La lettre était écrite sur un vieux parchemin et l'écriture était du style brouillon.

Bonjour Evans !

Il y a longtemps qu'on a pas parlé…

La lettre commençait comme ça…

Fin du deuxième chapitre

Bon je sais que c'est assez étrange comme chapitre. Mais il est trèèèèès important pour les événements futurs de la fic. Sauf que ça va juste être un peu long avant de sen rendre compte. Je sais que c'est assez long à démarrez, mais bon le prochain chapitre c'est la rentrée ! Après ça va aller plus vite !

Orevouare,

See you Later !

**Prochain chapitre : La dernière fois**

_Je suis peut-être vieux et rapiécé,_

_Mais vous devez m'écouter sans broncher,_

_Car je suis le Choixpeau,_

_Celui qui vous répartira dans le château,_

_Mais avant tout, je tiens à dire ceci_

_Prenez garde, car il y a un traître ici,_

_Je l'ai vu et senti,_

_Aux exigences, jamais il ne se pli,_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Le bal de la mort

**Auteur** : Abraxane

**Avertissement** : G, pour l'instant…

**Spoilers** : Les 6 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Bon encore là ? -.-' Tout à celle qui rend son persos principal frustré (LoL .)

**Résumé général** : C'est la septième année de nos chers Maraudeurs et rien ne s'annonce pour le mieux. Celui qu'on appelle Voldemort agrandit sa puissance et les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes. À Poudlard, des complots se nouent et un traître fait éruption, sadique et meurtrier. Si ce n'était que le seul…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Lily et Pétunia se détestent et la sorcière reçoit quelques lettres de ses amies qui expliquent un peu leur vacances. Vernon viens à la maison des Evans et Lily fait tout pour gâcher le rendez-vous de sa sœur et de 'son gros beignet'.

**Note : **Désolé, ça été un peu plus long cette fois-ci. Mais je corrigeais le cinquième chapitre (je tenais absolument à ce qu'il soit finit avant de poster le troisième) mais c'est ça le pire : la correction -.-'

Ce chapitre ne me plait pas particulièrement, mais il se doit d'être là ! À vous de voir ! Bonne lecture :

**Chapitre 3 : La dernière fois**

Lorsque Sirius passa le mur qui le séparait de la gare moldue à la gare sorcière, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond sentiment de malaise. Hizte et Scott Potter les avaient emmenés, lui et James, à la gare King's Cross avant de repartir en poussant l'accélérateur à fond. Ils avaient reçu un appel urgent du chef de la Défense qui affirmait qu'une attaque était portée dans l'une des villes d'Écosse. Les deux adolescents étaient entrés dans la gare sans un traître mot. James avait quitté Sirius vite. Le gryffondor devait se rendre à la locomotive car il était Préfet-en-Chef. Sirius lui avait affirmé que ça ne lui dérangeait pas, mais au fond de lui, ça lui faisait quelque chose de faire le voyage sans James et de choisir un wagon seul – James et lui avaient prit l'habitude de choisir le parfait compartiment, selon plusieurs critères.

Toujours dans son mutisme, il traîna sa valise vers la locomotive. Comme elle paraissait rouge ! Et pourtant, c'était toujours la même couleur délavée et sale depuis sept ans. Sept ans ! C'était sa dernière fois. Son dernier allé vers Poudlard. La dernière fois qu'il choisirait le parfait compartiment. Avec une étrange nostalgique, il se retrouva sur la rame de train. Autour de lui, ça grouillait de sorciers, autant enfants qu'adultes. La plupart des adolescents détestaient venir seul à King's Cross. Sirius les comprenait. Ils ne reverraient pas leur famille avant dix mois. Peut-être à Noël… mais quand même ! Dieu qu'il aurait donné cher pour avoir des parents qui l'aimeraient. Mais non ! Il avait des Mangemorts renforcés, pratiquants de Magie Noire. Rien pour aider l'honneur de son nom.

Il reconnut plusieurs visages. Pour la plupart, des septièmes années. Ils devaient ressentir la même chose que lui. Il commença à traverser la rame vers l'arrière de la locomotive. Il détestait s'asseoir vers l'avant, car c'était là où les Préfets discutaient et où la salle de contrôle se trouvait. Il y avait un boucan infernal. Vers le milieu, c'était l'endroit où tout le monde entrait, pour ne pas trop marcher. Le couloir était sans cesse bouché. Il fallait faire maintes épreuves pour arriver à trouver un compartiment vide. Normalement, la plupart des apprentis sorciers devaient marcher soit vers l'avant, soit vers l'arrière pour en trouver un lorsqu'ils entraient par le milieu. Tant qu'à marcher, autant le faire sous un beau soleil de septembre.

« Hé Black ! » l'interpella une voie.

Sirius se retourna, Un jeune homme courait vers lui, en tirant sa valise de toute force. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, l'adolescent se plia vers l'avant, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa, rouge comme une écrevisse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça va toujours Frank ! » répondit Sirius. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil ! »

Frank Londubat, septième année. Il faisait presque partit des Maraudeurs. Presque. C'était un adolescent lunatique sur les bords mais fort sympathique. Sirius aimait beaucoup Frank. Mais celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, c'était James. Le père de Frank était un grand Auror qui avait fait partit de la Défense. Mais il était mort au cours de l'année dernière. Sa mère, Augusta Londubat, travaillait comme Psycomage à St-Mangouste.

« Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Alice. Elle doit m'attendre dans l'un des compartiments, à plus Black ! »

Sirius salua son ami. Il avait vu une chance de ne pas faire le voyage seul, mais là… ses espoirs s'étaient évanouis. La mine penaude, il se retourna et recommença à marcher vers l'arrière du train. Il salua plusieurs élèves au passage – d'avantage de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles – puis arriva finalement à la dernière porte. Comme elle était déjà ouverte, il n'eu qu'à monter les quelques marches qui menaient au couloir. Dans cette partie du train, c'était presque le silence absolu. On entendait quelques bribes de paroles ici et là, mais sans plus. Le calme plat. Sirius se tassa pour faire place à une petite fille, sûrement une première année, passer et se mit à marcher dans le couloir, en cherchant la perle rare. Puis il trouva. C'était le troisième compartiment à partir du fond et il comportait une grande fenêtre. Comparativement avec les wagons d'en avant, les bancs étaient larges et moelleux. Heureusement, il était vide.

L'apprenti sorcier y entra en tirant sa valise qui passait juste dans le cadre de porte. Le Gryffondor hissa sa malle en haut et se laissa tomber sur le banc, un peu las. C'était son premier voyage sans James. Les Préfets-en-Chef devaient se rendre à l'avant de la locomotive pour recevoir les instructions de la rentrée. James avait promis à Sirius de venir le voir au moins une fois. Pour ce qui était de Peter, Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas manqué le train comme en troisième année, où il était arrivé le lendemain matin, sous les regards désapprobateurs des professeurs – nettement de McGonagall. Remus, par contre, était déjà à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait demandé à le faire entrer deux jours plus tôt, à cause de la pleine lune. Ainsi, le loup-garou serait soigné par Pomfresh et n'arriverait pas en retard au collège.

Le regard vide de Sirius réapparut lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un qu'il honnissait passé dans le corridor, en cherchant désespérément un recoin vide – 'Sûrement pour faire ces petits trucs de magie noire' pensa Sirius.

« Tien tien ! Servilus ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Severus Rogue, Serpentard de dernière année. La haine qui liait les Maraudeurs à lui était plus forte que tout. Le jeune Serpentard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable sur terre. Il était malicieux et ingrat, en plus d'être affreux et gras. Il s'amusait à toujours suivre James et Sirius afin de les rendre agressant pour qu'ils finissent en retenue.

Severus vint pour répliquer quelque chose de glacial, mais l'arrivée en trombe de Peter le coupa dans sa bourrade. Peter le poussa légèrement et entra dans le compartiment en saluant Sirius. Ce dernier aida son ami à mettre la valise tout en haut alors que Severus essayait de s'éclipser subtilement. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte de la division d'en face s'ouvrit, faisait retourner les deux Maraudeurs. La jeune fille qui les regardait avait les yeux d'un gris pâle et les cheveux raides comme du bois qui mourraient au creux de ses reins. Elle regarda étrangement Severus et entra dans le compartiment de Sirius en bousculant Peter.

« Ohlalalalalalala... » fit-elle en voyant que Severus arquait un sourcil face à son manque d'attention. « La poisse... »

Peter se retourna et regarda l'adolescente d'un air interrogatif, en essayant de voir si elle avait fait exprès de lui foncer dedans. La fille vit l'œillade du garçon rondelet et rougi. Elle était à Serpentard, alors elle pensait sûrement que les deux Gryffondors qu'ils étaient ne tarderaient pas de lui faire payer.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Elle ressortit en vitesse de la pièce de Sirius et Peter. Sirius la vit essayer de caler sa valise dans le porte-bagage. La malle s'ouvrit, répandant tout le contenu par terre. La Serpentard essaya de tout ramasser, rouge comme une pivoine. Il avait vu apparaître des sous-vêtement, au milieu de tout ce fouillis.

Un autre compartiment s'ouvrit et une deuxième Serpentard en émergea. Elle alla aider la gaffeuse à tout ramasser. « Tu cherches un compartiment ? »»

Elle sembla ignorer complètement le reste de l'assemblée. Rogue, lui, essayait toujours de disparaître, sans succès. Le couloir était complètement bouché des effets personnels, à cause de la maladresse de l'autre. Sirius, lui, reluquait l'adolescente qui était venue en aide. Elle était plutôt jolie. Son visage rond, encadré de cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches blondes, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux. Ha ses yeux ! Aussi vert que ceux de Lily Evans, mais froid comme ceux de Rogue.

« Tu viens Peter, on ferme la porte ! »

« Hum ouais… » marmonna le grassouillet pour toute réponse.

Sirius referma la porte au nez de Rogue en lui faisait un geste grossier de la main. Tout ce qu'il put entendre, ce fut la réponse de la niaiseuse :

« Oui... » répondit-elle à la jolie adolescente. « Mais toute façon personne va venir avec moi, à part ma sœur... »

Sirius se retourna vers Peter et sourit. Il ne serait pas seul ! « Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » questionna-t-il à l'intention de son ami. « Je suis assez caché quand même ! »

Peter sourit. « Je sais pas vraiment. Je sentais ta magie. Encore là, je sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé là, mais je ressent la magie des gens maintenant. C'est assez gênant, même si je suis capable de reconnaître un traître au milieu d'une bande de deux cents sorciers. Enfin, dans certains cas… Et crois-moi… il y en a beaucoup à Poudlard ! » rigola-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Peter était un garçon fascinant lorsqu'on le connaissait. Bon d'accord, il avait la manie de tout oublier, de se perdre et enviait presque tout le monde. Dans le cas de James, c'était une profonde admiration qui dépassait les limites. C'en était même devenu assez agaçant. Mais l'an dernier, James avait fait clairement comprendre à Peter qu'il valait autant que lui. Après tout, il n'était pas dans les Maraudeurs pour rien ! Il méritait sa place. Sans avoir un réel fan club, Peter était quand même apprécié dans l'école. Pas autant que Sirius, James ou même Remus, mais le grassouillet avait sa place. Les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il était dans les Maraudeurs parce que les trois autres garçons avaient eu pitié de lui. À ça, James répondait que c'était faux, puisqu'il avait pitié des mauvaises langues, et pourtant, ces dernières ne faisaient pas parties des Maraudeurs.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Peter! »

« Mais non, cesses de dire des bêtises ! » répliqua le gryffondor, en rougissant peu à peu.

« Je dis pas des bêtises ! C'est vrai quoi ! À chaque année, tu développes un autre don. Et puis tu travailles d'avantage que nous pour arriver à tes fins. Ça prouve que tu es plus courageux, non ? »

« Pff ! Mais non… c'est que… hum…! »

« Tu vois, tu trouves rien à répondre ! »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil amusé puis alla s'asseoir en face de son ami. Il tira un sac de la poche de son jeans et le tendit à Peter. « Il y a quelques bonbons là-dedans. Rien de bien spectaculaire, mais ça suffira en attendant l'arrivée de la p'tite madame avec son chariot ! »

Peter eut un regard gratifiant et commença à s'engloutir de divers jujubes colorés. Sirius, lui, préféra se caler bien comme il faut dans son fauteuil en se fermant les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé et les récents évènements l'avaient beaucoup touché. Son père avait essayé d'attaquer les Potter et avait finit à Azkaban. Juste à y penser, l'adolescent avait un haut le cœur. Comment sa famille avait pu descendre aussi bas ?

Il entendit Peter ouvrir un autre emballage de Dragées Surprises et retourna dans ses pensées farfelues.

°

° °

°

« Bonbons ! » cria une voix à partir du couloir, tirant Sirius de sa rêverie.

Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Peter avait déjà la tête sortie hors du compartiment. Il attira la vendeuse vers eux et acheta une bonne quantité de sucreries. Les bras pleins, il déposa le tout sur le banc voisin de Sirius. Ce dernier regarda Peter avec des yeux, visiblement surpris de ne pas avoir pu payer sa part.

« Peter… pourquoi t'as tout payé ? »

Peter releva le regard du tas de bonbons. « Ben… tu m'as payé pleins de trucs dans le passé, alors quelques friandises, c'est pas grand chose ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais se tu. Il prit un emballage de Chocogrnouille et commença à déguster, après qu'elle ait fait ses deux bonds. Il fut interrompu dans son avalement par l'arrivée d'une de ses amies. Elle se posta dans l'encadrement de porte et sourit à Sirius, puis à Peter.

« Tiens donc ! Qui je vois là ? Ne serais-ce pas Black ! »

Sirius avala sa bouchée, afin de ne pas parler la bouche pleine – Bertrande l'avait si souvent réprimandé pour ça ! – et sourit à la jeune adolescente qui se tenait tout près de lui.

« Roxane ! » s'exclama Peter, visiblement heureux aussi. « Il y a longtemps qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles ! »

La dénommée Roxane entra finalement dans le compartiment, tassa les sucreries de banc et s'assit à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'était pas assise sur le banc voisin de Peter mais ne fit pas la remarque de vive voix. La sorcière replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle !

« J'était en Allemagne cet été, alors je n'ai pas vraiment pu vous écrire. Ce que j'aurais aimé faire soit-dit en passant. Mais bon, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour penser à quoi que ce soit ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été en Autriche Peter…? »

« Absolument! » répondit l'intéressé en souriant. « Mes parents adorent voyager. L'an passé, nous sommes allés au Mexique. C'est joli, mais pas autant que le pays de Cissy. »

« Ça c'est bien ! » Roxane rigola. « L'Allemagne c'est quelque chose aussi. J'ai adoré visiter le château de Neuschwanstein ! C'est merveilleux ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Et toi ? Ton été ? »

Sirius reposa son paquet de Dragées Surprises puis regarda Roxane de ses yeux gris. « Bah c'était assez normal. Enfin, normal pour les Potter ! » rajouta-t-il en rigolant.

« Et les cours ? Vous avez prit plusieurs options ? »

Sirius soupira. « Boah… il y a les cours principaux pour devenir Auror, puis quelques autres de surplus, pour la culture personnelle. »

Peter arqua un sourcil. « Culture personnelle ? Depuis quand veux-tu avoir de la culture ! »

Roxane pouffa devant la mine vexée de Sirius puis se leva. « Je serais bien restée avec vous, vous êtes d'une charmante compagnie, mais Sarah doit m'attendre. Je lui ait dit que je serais partie juste deux petites minutes pour saluer les gens que je connaissais ! »

Peter et Sirius la saluèrent tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait. Au même moment que Roxane sortait, un autre adolescent entra dans la cabine. Cette fois-ci, Sirius fut beaucoup mois heureux de le voir. L'autre s'assit sur le siège laissé vide par Roxane quelques minutes plus tôt et fit un sourire carnassier au Gryffondor. Il se prit un paquet de bonbon qu'il engloutit sans un seul mot puis, après avoir avalé le tout, il se tourna vers Peter.

« Dégage ! » cracha-t-il.

Sirius bondit. « Tu t'prends pour qui ? T'as pas d'ordres à donné à personne ! »

Regulus Black planta son regard sanglant dans les yeux de son frère. Il se leva, pour être à la hauteur de Sirius. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit – tout le monde était plus petit que Sirius – il dégageait un aura beaucoup plus menaçante.

« J'vais donner des ordres à qui je veux ! Et c'est certainement pas un traître à son sang qui va m'en empêché! »

« Ha ! Nous y voilà ! Tu es venu ici juste pour me parler de mes actes défavorisants envers ma famille et mon sang ? Désolé Regulus, mais ça ne m'intéresses plus du tout. Tes petites manies de venir me faire chier en tout temps, tu peux les garder pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Regulus haussa les sourcils. « Mmmh… bien sûr Sirius, bien sûr ! Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu penses que je ne sens pas ton sang bouillir dans tes veines Ton regard qui serait capable de me lancer des Endoloris ? Tu n'es pas un bon acteur Sirius, et ça te trompera. »

« Lorsque je te tuerai, je n'aurai plus besoins d'acter. Je rirai pour de vrai, et je serai si heureux que je serai peut-être capable d'exterminer toute ton espèces: les p'tits emmerdeurs de troisièmes ordre ! »

Regulus psalmodia une insulte envers son frère mais Sirius ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait déjà fait une croix sur sa famille. Ça ne l'intéressait plus les petits jeux de gosses de douze ans avec son frère. Il avait mûri et les paroles désobligeantes de son cadet le laissaient indifférent. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne. Surtout pas à un descendant des Black. Encore moins à son frère. Lorsque Regulus vit que ses vacheries ne choquaient plus Sirius, il se retourna, rageur, et quitta la pièce. Outré, Peter lui cria quelque chose alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du couloir et regarda Sirius qui était resté calme.

« Dis donc, il ne mâche pas sa langue ton frère ! »

« Et je m'en contre-fiche. Si on parlait d'autre chose ? »

La discussion tourna sur le Quidditch et les chance de Gryffondor de gagner la coupe cette année. Apparemment, elles étaient plutôt bonnes. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient perdu des membres importants de leur équipe. Ils devraient se tourner vers les plus jeunes qui essaieraient les qualifications. Pour ce qui était de Serpentard, il y avait longtemps que la bande principale avait prit les flambeaux de l'équipe. À part Regulus Black – qui était Batteur -, les six autres membres étaient des septièmes années endurcis qui jouaient malicieusement. Gryffondor, lui, possédaient les mêmes membres depuis deux ans. L'an dernier, l'un de leur poursuiveurs avaient quitté l'école et ils avaient dû prendre Steve Kloves, un garçon de deuxième année. Mais il s'était vite intégré et les trois poursuiveurs possédaient maintenant un fort lien qui les unissaient et les faisait gagner à coup sûr.

Lorsque le soleil tomba, Peter et Sirius décidèrent d'enfiler leur robe. Il ne devait rester qu'une demi-heure au voyage, comme d'habitude. Sirius était pensif. Dans une demi-heure, il débarquerait de ce train pour entrer à Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Puis il prendrait les calèche tirés par les Sombrals pour la dernière fois. C'était assez dure de l'avouer, mais ça lui faisait quelque chose.

Peter, qui essayait tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate devant un miroir portatif, soupira de découragement et se tourna vers Sirius. « Tu voudrais pas me la faire ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius se frotta les mains et s'approcha de Peter. « Mes doigts de fées, si entraînés à faire des cravates, vont vous venir en aide chez M. Pettigrow! »

Il fit le nœuds puis admira son 'travail'. Sirius était devenu maître dans l'art de nouer des cravates. Au début de sa première année, il s'était vite découragé face à la complexité de la chose, mais il s'était durement entraîné en cachette, la nuit, afin de pouvoir les faire lui-même le lendemain matin. Depuis, il aidait James et Peter à faire les leurs. Remus, lui, avait déjà l'habitude jeune, car il allait souvent au travail de son père alors il se devait d'être propre.

Peter se pencha vers son paquet de Dragées Surprises. « Wasch ! Sang de Gobelin ! »

°

° °

°

C'était une nuit noire avec une lune décroissante qui illuminait le merveilleux paysage du domaine de Poudlard. Sirius avait rapidement reconnu les premières années, vu l'air qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient descendus du train. Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse, les avait mit en file pour les faire embarquer dans les canots qui devaient les faire traverser le lac. Sirius se rappelait de sa première soirée à Poudlard par cœur. Et là ce serait son ultime banquet d'entrée ! En y pensant bien… il n'y en avait eu que six jusqu'à ce soir. Mais qui commencèrent six années de pur bonheur.

Il avait prit calèche avec Peter et Frank Londubat, qui était accompagné de sa petite amie, Alice Shaw, également à Gryffondor – tout un numéro, que Sirius aimait bien. Il n'avait pas réussit à voir James qui devait s'être perdu dans la foule avec les trois autres Préfets-en-Chef de Poudlard. Le chemin avait été silencieux. Sirius n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler. Il sentait d'ailleurs que ses trois autres amis non plus.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Sirius alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor où Remus se trouvait déjà. À la table des professeurs, il y avait Horace Sughorn, cet hurluberlu des Potions, avec son énorme moustache rousse et ses cheveux de pailles. À côté de lui, Flitwick, petit bonhomme qui enseignait les enchantements. À l'autre bout, se tenait droite comme une barre de fer, une jeune femme possédant de très longs cheveux noirs et un regard glacial qui sidéra Sirius. Une nouvelle enseignante. Le professeur assis à ses côtés était Cécilien Brûlopot qui lui lançait des regards admiratifs. Au milieu, Sybille Trelawney, la professeur de Divination qui était entrée à Poudlard tout juste l'an passé, avait un air perdu sur un ensemble de chandelles. Dans la même position, le plus vieux professeur de Poudlard, Alte Haut admirait, lui, la table de Serdaigle, sa maison. Mnémos Yne, enseignante de la Mythologie, grattait son fourchette contre son assiette en discutant avec Sono Lehrer qui la regardait étrangement. Il manquait quelques professeurs qui arrivaient peu à peu, essayant de se faire discret. Tout au milieu, trônait Albus Dumbledore, cet imposant directeur.

On entendit des bruit de pas dans le grand Hall, signe que les nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés. Minerva McGonagall mena les demi-portions au milieu de l'allée centrale jusqu'au tabouret. Elle s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et posa le vieux Choixpeau sur le banc de bois. Les nouveaux élèves se regardaient, anxieux et surpris par la beauté de la Grande Salle – et surtout du plafond magique. Puis McGonagall expliqua la procédure à suivre et se tu en attendant la chanson du Choixpeau. La fente s'ouvrit finalement.

_Je suis peut-être vieux et rapiécé,_

_Mais vous devez m'écouter sans broncher,_

_Car je suis le Choixpeau,_

_Celui qui vous distribuera dans le château,_

_Mais avant tout, je tiens à dire ceci_

_Prenez garde, car il y a un traître ici,_

_Je l'ai vu et senti,_

_Aux exigences, jamais il ne se pli,_

_Mais mon travail n'est pas de vous avertir,_

_Alors laissez-moi vous répartir,_

_À Poufsouffles vont les généreux,_

_Les patients, les intègres et les scrupuleux,_

_Mais à Serpentard se retrouve les malins,_

_Qui gagnent toujours haut la main,_

_Ils possèdent la chance et la débrouillardise,_

_Si vous êtes couargeux et hardis, _

_Audacieux et gaillards,_

_Gryffondor vous accueillera très tôt et jamais tard,_

_Et finalement,_

_Il y a Serdaigle,_

_Le lieu du silence et de la réflexion,_

_De ceux qui veulent savoir et comprendre avec façon,_

_Alors posez moi sur votre tête,_

_Je vous répartirez et vous pourrez faire la fête,_

_Car juste et loyal je suis,_

_Je cherche au profond de votre âme avec minutie,_

_Ici s'arrête ma chanson,_

_On se revoit l'an prochain chers Marmillons !_

Les élèves applaudirent la performance du Choixpeau qui s'inclina. Puis McGonagall sortit un long parchemin et commença a appeler par ordre alphabétique les nouveaux élèves. Tandis que Vanessa Abernaty était envoyé à Serdaigle, Sirius changea son regard de direction et alla le poser sur Remus. La répartition traîna en longueur et la plupart des élèves furent heureux d'entendre James Zyator être envoyé à Serpentard. Ce nom tira Sirius de sa rêverie. Il examina la table des Serpentard du regard et un élève en particulier attira son attention. L reconnu les deux adolescentes du train qui regardaient avec de grands yeux la table des professeurs. Sirius se tapa le front de la paume. La gaffeuse était la sœur de Sarah Endrance bien sûr ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu la reconnaître. Elles se ressemblaient pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Le gryffondor détourna le regard avant qu'elle ne perçoive qu'il la regardait et vit le directeur se lever finalement de son siège et regarder la Grande Salle de ses yeux chaleureux.

« Bonjours chers élèves. » fit-il de sa puissante et grave voix. « Avant que nous pussions manger, je tiens à donner mon discours habituel de début d'année. Tout d'abord, il y a quelques nouvelles que je dois vous divulguer tout de suite avant de donner les informations nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de Poudlard. » Il sourit à ses élèves, une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard. « Il y aura deux nouveaux professeurs cette année. La première se nomme Liar Wer Lüge et enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi qu'une nouvelle matière qu'elle vous expliquera elle même lors de votre premier cours avec elle. »

La jeune femme sombre et froide se leva. Elle leva légèrement le bras en saluant les élèves, puis se rassit d'une élégante façon. Les applaudissement cessèrent subitement, comme si on avait noyer la salle d'une eau glacée et Dumbledore, toujours aussi joyeux, reprit son discours.

« L'autre professeur qui est inconnu à Poudlard remplacera notre très regretté professeur d'Étude des Moldus qui est décédé de vieillesse cet été. Mariella Cagnotto reprendra les flambeaux. »

L'intéressée se leva et salua gentiment la salle qui rugit d'applaudissements. Sirius comprit pourquoi. Cette bonne femme avait l'air si chaleureuse et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle ressemblait à une grand-maman qu'on avait envie de serrer dans ses bras, avec ses courts cheveux blancs et sa taille légèrement proéminente.

Elle se rassit et Dumbledore reprit en précisant que la liste des objets interdits à Poudlard se trouvait sur la porte du bureau du concierge et que la forêt interdite portait son nom en raison que les élèves ne devaient pas s'y rendre. Puis il fit parcourir quelques informations supplémentaires dont Sirius n'en perçut rien, comme la plupart des élèves intelligents qui avaient entendu ce discours plusieurs fois. Puis quand il perçut les plats se remplirent, le gryffondor cessa de rêvasser et commença à remplir son assiette de diverses viandes et légumes, prenant bien soins de mettre de la sauces, des pommes de terre pilés et de remplir son verre de jus de citrouille – dont la carafe se vidait rapidement.

« Ça va être super cette année ! » s'exclama James, qui s'était assis à côté de Sirius. « La dernière en plus ! Va falloir en profiter ! Il faut laisser un profond souvenir de nous dans Poudlard ? Vous êtes d'accord les gars hein ? »

Remus grogna un certain 'oui', visiblement pas très enclin à l'idée de faire plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait dans le passé. Peter leva sa cuisse de poulet en s'exclamant 'À notre dernière année!' tandis que Sirius donna à James une tape dans le dos en souriant.

« T'inquiète, ça va être la meilleure d'entre tous ! C'est une promesse que je tiens à garder ! »

James lança un œillade gratifiante à Sirius et porta son regard sur Lily Evans. Sirius soupira. Eh oui ! il l'aimait encore. Quand cesserait-il de l'aimer ? Pourtant, James savait que Lily ne l'appréciait pas et ne l'apprécierait pas plus cette année. Mais Sirius se disait au fond de lui que si James changeait pour le mieux – changeait vraiment ! -, peut-être serait-elle plus encline à céder aux avances du Maraudeur. Peut-être. Se promettant d'aider James à parvenir à ses moyens, Sirius retourna à son repas qu'il mangea avec délice.

« Vous les trouvez comment les deux nouvelles profs ? » questionna Rowan Weasley à l'intention des gens autour de lui.

« Liar Wer-quelque-chose a l'air assez glaciale je trouve ! » répondit Roxane en soupirant. « J'espère simplement qu'elle ne nous tuera pas d'ici la fin de l'année ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « En tous cas moi je me demande bien ce que peut-être cette nouvelle matière ! »

« Peut-être l'occlumencie ! » proposa Sarah Endrance en prenant une généreuse bouchée de sa purée de pommes de terre. Les autres lui lancèrent un regard abasourdi. « Mais quoi ! C'est vrai ! ça serait pas bête, vu qu'on a l'un des plus grands Légilimen comme Mage Noir ! » plaida-t-elle en sa faveur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Tandis qu'il se réservait du poulet, Remus reposa son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Peut-être les Duels ! » fit-il, sous les regards interrogateurs des Gryffondors attablés autour de lui – c'est à dire tous les septièmes années, à part Rowan Weasley qui entrait en sixième. « Bon, je pense que je dois m'expliquer. Chaque pays, dans le monde des sorciers, à sa spécialité ! Ici, ce sont les Aurors. En Italie, par exemple, c'est l'Astronomie qui prend la quasi-totalité de la place. Je sais aussi qu'en Allemagne, c'est davantage l'Arithmancie, qui est enseignée au première année – Roxane approuva. Mais en France et en Belgique, c'est les Duels. J'en sais pas trop sur ça, mais ça va sûrement nous êtres utile. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une suggestion ! »

« Bah, ça c'est pas fou ! » affirma James. « Les Duels… quel rêve ! »

Kalt Eisig, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début du repas, prit cours à la discussion. « Si j'étais toi, je ne me réjouirait pas trop vite ! C'es dur les Duels et ça demande beaucoup d'entraînements ! » James lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Mes parents son Belges. » expliqua-t-elle. « Chez moi, les Duels c'est normal. J'ai apprit le Duellisme depuis que je suis toute jeune. Et j'en ai bavé pour en arriver où je suis ! Et c'est pas de la prétention. »

Sirius changea son regard de place. Ce qu'elle pouvait être suffisante ! Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas du tout c'était quoi le Duellisme et il n'avait jamais vu Kalt à l'œuvre. Peut-être aurait-elle tôt fait de le mettre à terre et de soigner son trop plein d'arrogance… ! Beuh non ! Quand même pas ! Si ?

« En tous cas, c'est assez mystérieux tout ça ! » soupira Peter. « Et je détestes les mystères ! »

« Comme tout le monde ici ! » se lamenta Sarah. « C'est pas du jeux ! Et en plus, il n'y a même pas de nouveaux professeurs masculins ! La gente masculine de professeur est assez désastreuse alors je m'étais dit que… » Tout le monde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sarah lançait des 'Quoi?' désespérés.

« Bah Dumbledore y a longtemps pensé ! C'était supposé être un mec qui devait enseigné Défense, mais il paraît que Liar Wer Lüge l'en a dissuadé. Il paraît aussi que c'est une excellente professeur. Mais bon, il va falloir attendre à demain matin pour savoir quand on va l'avoir… même si peu de gens ont le même horaire ! »

Sirius et Peter froncèrent les sourcils. « Comment tu sais ça ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur.

« Je suis Préfet-en-Chef je vous signale ! »

À la table, presque tout le monde s'étouffa avec sa part du repas. Sarah Endrance écarquilla les yeux puis finit par piocher contre la table avec son poing, en riant de bon cœur. Pour sa part, Roxane avait presque faillit tomber de son banc en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait rejoint Sarah dans son hilarité. Kalt et Rowan s'étaient regardés un instant, puis étaient tombés dans les bras de chacun en s'esclaffant. Les forts rires attirèrent l'attention des autres élèves ainsi que des professeurs de la salle qui regardaient tous en direction de la table de gryffondor maintenant Mais aucuns des adolescents n'étaient capable de se retenir de rire. Roxane essayait d'essuyer les larmes qui ravageaient ses jours, mais elle était retenue par des spasmes de rire. La situation dura quelque minutes où James, rouge comme une pivoine, essayait de regarder ailleurs. Lorsque le calme revint enfin, tout le monde retourna à son assiette et les discussions reprirent en chœur.

« Toi ? » s'insurgea Kalt. « Préfet-en-Chef ! MWARFAHAHAHAHA ! Trop absurde ! » Et elle repartit dans son délire en tapant contre la table.

James lui lança un regard réfrigérant, mais ne su calmer ses ardeurs.

« C'est seulement… inattendu ! » s'exclama Sarah en repartant à rire au milieu de son dernier mot. « Oui ! Muhahah.. inattendu ! »

Lily, qui était restée calme jusque là, ne put s'empêcher de garder son sérieux et pouffa dans sa main, en même temps que les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Insulté, James les traita de jaloux en prenant un air supérieur. « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » railla-t-il.

Mais sa remarque ne fit que doubler – si ce n'était pas tripler – les rires de ses amis. Malheureusement pour eux, Dumbledore se leva en coupant court leurs esclaffement.

« Rebonjour chers élèves ! » fit-il. « Je sais que je vous ait déjà parlé, mais je tiens seulement à vous parler de récentes nouvelles qui j'ai oublié lors de mon récent discours ! On ne peut pas tous avoir une mémoire d'éléphant et lorsqu'on est vieux comme moi, on se rappelle que de peu de choses ! » Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore était sûrement le sorcier qui en savait le plus sur la Terre ! « Alors, pour faire court, je vous prévient que les visites à Pré-au-Lard on été légèrement modifiées. Je devrais normalement les couper de moitié, mais j'ai décidé de les augmenter. Pour la simple est bonne raison que je tiens à ce que mes élèves ne reste pas dans cet immense château toute l'année à se demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien y faire où à… marauder ! » Son regard amusé se posa sur la table des Gryffondor, plus précisément sur les… Maraudeurs. « Vous recevrez l'horaire des voyage sous peu par vos Préfets-en-Chef. D'ailleurs, à cet effet, ce sont eux qui possèdent la liste des candidats qui aimeraient essayer de faire les qualifications des équipes de Quidditch. Voyez avec eux si votre maison à besoin de nouveaux joueurs. Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous ! »

Les élèves se levèrent. Lily affirma à James que ça ne lui dérangeait pas de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Jamais avait arqué un sourcil de stupéfaction devant la gentillesse de l'adolescente, mais s'était tu et avait rejoins ses trois amis. Le trajet se fit rapidement – les Maraudeurs connaissaient la quasi totalité de tous les passages secrets ! – et ils arrivèrent les premiers à la tour de Gryffondor. Sans attendre, ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons et entrèrent dans la chambre réservée aux septièmes années. Grande et circulaire, cinq lits se tenaient fièrement contre le mur. Dieu que Sirius était content de retrouver Poudlard !

Sans un mot, il se lança sur son lit qui craqua puis se tourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire. « Vous voulez pas vraiment dormir tout de suite j'espère ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'insurgea James. « Pas question de se coucher ! Il faut faire la fête ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James faisait apparaître quelques caisses de Bièraubeurre alcoolisée.

« Pas avant d'avoir prit la douche par contre ! » fit Remus en mettant les caisses hors de la portée des trois autres Maraudeurs. « Allez les gars ! »

Sirius râla, tout comme James et Peter, pendant que Frank Londubat entrait dans la pièce. Ils se lavèrent en racontant des blagues douteuses sur les filles – lorsque Sirius en vint au sujet 'Lily' James cessa subitement de parler – puis sortirent dans la chambre, frais et dispos. Mais Sirius s'empara de la baguette de James et la pointa sur ce dernier.

« J'ai le goût de m'amuser.» déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Non non. » paniqua James. Il recula d'un pas, agitant les mains.

« Oh que si ! » insista Sirius avec un petit air malin.

James tenta de se protéger en se jetant derrière son lit, mais trop tard.

« _Aqua_ ! » lança Sirius.

Un immense jet d'eau s'échappa de la baguette et trempa James des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Dégoulinant d'eau, James se releva et darda Sirius d'un regard furibond. « Toi, tu vas me le payer. » assura-t-il, l'index tendu vers son arroseur.

« Je suis d'accord. » ajouta Remus qui tordait le bas de sa chemise. Il avait eu la déveine de sortir de la pièce d'eau - séché et habillé - au mauvais moment.

Très vite, la chambre se changea en une véritable mare et ils furent tous plus trempés que s'ils étaient restés une demi-heure sous une pluie battante. Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus éternua qu'ils jugèrent qu'il était temps de se sécher, s'habiller et de décapsuler quelques de ces petites Bièrauberres. Sirius sortit de sa malle un paquet de bonbons qui, disait-on, permettait d'imiter un animal. Très vite, il en passa à ses amis et un petit défi commença : qui ferait la plus belle imitation ?

Peter imita un rat – à merveille d'ailleurs – par chance. Incapable de contrôler ses envies bestiales, il s'était couché sur son lit en mettant ses mains devant son nez en faisant des bruits saccadés. Lorsque l'enchantement se dissipa, il se releva, heureux d'être redevenu normal. James, lui, eut la malchance de devoir acter un gorille. Il s'était mit la main dans le pantalon en se grattant les fesses, l'autre sur la tête. Quand il était redevenu James, il avait jeter un regard noir à un Sirius tout sourire. Mais ce dernier riait moins tandis qu'il jouait le rôle d'un chien qui avait entreprit de faire sa toilette. Remus eut la chance du lion et ne fit qu'un rugissement parfait à l'intention des quatre autres garçons. Pour sa part, Frank avait étrtnué tel un éléphant. Outré que les autres n'aient pas dû à s'humilier, James clama le prix, mais Sirius lui rappela qu'il s'était aussi ridiculisé dans toute cette histoire. Le prix était donc tombé à l'eau.

°

° °

°

« Mon cœur appartient à un Détraqueur  
Comment peux-tu penser que c'est un horreur ?  
Mon cœur appartient à un Détraqueur  
Je l'aime avec ces frissons de terreur…» chantait James.

« Oh embrasse-moi n'amouuuuur  
Oui ! Embrasse-moi, je m'écrouuules  
Dans la plus belle horreur !  
Mon cœur appartient à un Détraqueur » hurlèrent-ils ensembles Frank et Sirius.

« Quand je le voies dans sa robe,  
Je tombes dans les esprits,  
Et quand tout est sombre,  
Je me sens si joyeux » chantonna Peter.

« Oh embrasse-moi n'amouuuuur  
Oui ! Embrasse-moi, je m'écrouuules  
Dans la plus belle horreur !  
Mon cœur appartient à un Détraqueur » répétèrent Remus et James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un âme dans une vie ?  
Je… je veux prendre mon couteau  
Quand tu n'es pas à côté de moi,  
Je me sens tellement malheureux » pleurnichèrent Frank et Peter.

« Oh embrasse-moi n'amouuuuur  
Oui ! Embrasse-moi, je m'écrouuules  
Dans la plus belle horreur !  
Mon cœur appartient à un Détraqueur » s'égosillèrent-ils tous ensemble.

La totalité des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre alcoolisée gisaient par terre. Ils avaient avalé beaucoup d'alcool et tous étaient plutôt pompette. L'idée que Sirius avait eu était plutôt ridicule : chanter le dernier hit de Célestina Moldubec(1) en prenant le balais de ménage comme micro, debouts sur les lits… mais saouls, tout paraissait intéressant !

Sans attendre, James prit Peter par la main en chantant : « Si tu aimes le soleil, tapes des mains ! »

Il entraîna son ami hors de la chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers en hurlant toujours sa comptine. Remus, Sirius et Frank les suivaient à l'arrière en faisant les chœurs. La Salle Commune était vide, bien heureusement pour eux. Leur petit manège était plutôt bruyant par contre. Ils trottèrent tout le tour de la pièce ronde en chantant la fameuse chanson. Mais lorsque Lily apparut dans l'embrasure des marches du côté droit, ils perdirent tout amusement. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et un air sanglant se peignait sur son visage.

« J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas réveillé le reste de la tour ! »

Mais bien vite, ses craintes furent fondées. Plusieurs visages endormis apparurent des deux côtés de la salle, en espérant y trouver la raison de leur réveil. Plusieurs lançaient des regards meurtriers un peu partout. Les autres, qui avaient sûrement entendu le chant des Maraudeurs et de Frank, se roulaient par terre en hurlant de rire. Lily, elle, ne riait pas. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et vint se poster devant James.

« Tu es parfait comme Préfet-en-Chef ! » ironisa-t-elle. « Vraiment, je suis étonnée de ta maturité ! Une chance que Remus m'avait avertie que tu avais mûri, sinon j'aurai été bien surprise ! » Elle le foudroya du regard et se tourna ensuite vers Remus. « Pour toi par contre, je suis vraiment déçue ! »

Puis elle remonta sans un mot en marmonnant des choses du style 'Ha ces garçons !' ou 'Pfff… même pas capable de passer une nuit sans faire d'embûches… ou plutôt une seconde !'. Pour James, c'était la défaite. Il avait vraiment l'intention de montrer à Lily qu'il avait changé, Sirius le savait. Mais c'était raté ! Elle s'était déjà faite une idée sur lui, et tous ses efforts seraient sûrement vains. Quel idiot !

Les cinq garçons remontèrent en silence tendit que les autres gars de Gryffondor essayaient de cacher leur malaise. Le calme revint bien assez vite dans la tour de gryffondor alors que la plupart s'étaient déjà rendormis. Mais pas Sirius. Il était bien couché sur son lit, les couvertures rabattues sur lui, mais ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était incapable de se rendre dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait l'esprit plein et embrumé par l'alcool prise en trop grande quantité. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il boive le premier cette fichue bouteille, entraînant James et les autres dans son jeux ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Lily n'aurait pas réfrigéré James et elle aurait cru au changement de ce dernier. Mais non ! il avait fallu que ça foire. Et de belle manière en plus ! Aussi, il se demandait comment il pourrait venir en aide à son meilleur ami. Il ne laisserait certainement pas James dans cette fâcheuse position. Le pauvre devait se torturer l'esprit en repensant aux remarques de Lily. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement méchante – comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à James -, mais la situation seule avait affecté James.

Sirius croyait en ce couple. En quatrième année, alors que James était tombé amoureux de Lily, il n'y avait pas cru. Lily incendiait toujours James et refusait toutes ses avances. En cinquième, alors que la suffisance et l'arrogance de James étaient à leur paroxysme, Lily avait passé l'année à l'humilier publiquement car ce dernier avait la tête aussi enflée qu'un terrain de foot – ce sport Moldu. En sixième, ça avait légèrement changé. James avait quelque peu perdu sa suffisance mais lors d'un certain bal de Noël, il avait gâché la soirée de Lily en menaçant son cavalier de ne plus jamais l'approcher. S'en était suivit de longs mois remplis de regards haineux et d'aucunes paroles entre ces deux-là. Finalement, vers le mois de juin, ils s'étaient expliqué et avaient décidé de devenir amis. Mais Lily avait clairement affirmé à James qu'elle ne sortirait pas plus avec lui à cause de ça – il avait quand même garder un peu de son arrogance. Mais là… c'était différent. James avait vraiment changé et il faisait des efforts pour gagner la confiance de Lily afin de pouvoir enfin ravir son cœur…

Incapable de rester couché, Sirius se leva et marcha en direction de la Salle Commune. Le sifflement du silence planait dans la tour et les oreilles de Sirius cillaient. Mais l'adolescent ne s'en souciais que peu. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du foyer ou crépitaient des flammes oranges. Il remonta ses genoux contre lui, en regardant d'un air perdu la cheminée de pierres grises. Il n'entendit pas la porte du dortoir féminin s'ouvrit et ne ressentit encore moins la présence d'un adolescente sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

« C'était pas fort le coup de la chanson ! » fit-elle.

Sirius se retourna. « On l'entendait même jusque dans votre chambre ? »

« Je crois même que les fantômes qui se promenaient dans le corridor trois étages plus bas vous on entendu ! » se moqua Lily.

« Écoutes Lily, faut pas nous en vouloir. Bon peut-être un peu quand même… mais on voulait juste passer une bonne soirée. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est notre dernière soirée d'entrée et on voulait simplement s'amuser un peu… et ça a déraillé… mais c'était pas l'effet voulu ! »

Lily posa son regard sur Sirius. « L'important dans ce que tu viens de dire, c'est que ça a déraillé ! »

Sirius soupira. « Tu dois quand même avouer qu'on vous a fait sacrement rire ! »

« Pas dans mon cas ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Allez Lily ! À d'autres ! T'es une adolescente pareil comme nous et tu peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas t'amuser. »

« Si ! J'aime m'amuser. Mais pas comme vous. C'était totalement enfantin et idiot. J'imagine que c'est James qui a eu l'idée. Ça ne me surprendrais pas… »

« C'est pas James qui a eu l'idée. C'est moi. Tu n'as pas à en vouloir à James… »

« Je lui en veux juste d'exister ! » railla la gryffondor.

« T'as tord ! Il a vraiment changé ! Il fait des efforts, mais tu ne les vois pas. Tout ce que tu voies, ce sont ses gaffes. C'est pour ça qu'il paraît si idiot vu comme ça ! »

Sirius entendit Lily soupirer. Il reporta son attention sur les flammes tendit que Lily essayait de se placer confortablement dans le fauteuil. Mais elle avait amené sa couverture avec elle et elle essayait de se débattre contre le tissu qui se trouvait sous elle.

« Je suis certain qu'au fond, tu l'aimes beaucoup ! »

« Pfff… tu peux bien croire ce que tu veux ! Je l'aime comme Rogue aime le shampoing ! »

« Pourquoi tu y dis pas ? » questionna Sirius, en ignorant la réponse de Lily.

« Parce que c'est faux Sirius. Ne le l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai pas plus dans un an, ni dans deux ans ! »

« T'as pas raison. Un jour, tu vas encore vouloir et il sera trop tard, ça sera plus possible. J'te dit moi que si j'taimais, tu le saurais tout de suite ! »

« Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Sirius. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, et non par son nom. Peut-être y aurait-il espoir de voir un jour naître une amitié entre eux ! Sirius et Lily ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu. La jeune fille n'était amie qu'avec Remus. Sirius avait notamment remarqué que ces deux là étaient d'assez proches amis. Mais sans faire de rumeurs, il avait compris que l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'était pas de l'amour au sens propre du terme. Ils se soutenaient et se comprenaient. Ils s'appréciaient, tout simplement. James aussi l'avait comprit et il n'avait jamais fait une crise de jalousie au loup-garou. Ça aurait été purement déplacé.

« Je vais continuer de rêver alors ! » grogna-t-il en rigolant.

Il entendit Lily rire aussi. À cet instant, il comprit pourquoi James l'aimait. Son rire cristallin, ses cheveux qui encadraient parfaitement son visage et ses yeux… ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes qui pétillaient à la lueur du feu. Il la trouvait belle, c'était compréhensible. La quasi totalité des garçons de Poudlard bavaient devant elle. Mais Sirius ne l'aimait pas en amour. Son cœur était déjà prit, au-delà de toutes ces petites amourettes avec les membres de son fan club. Pourtant, il se disait que c'était stupide, puisque la fille qu'il aimait de l'aimait pas en retour… c'est pourquoi il comprenait tant James.

Sans un mot, il plongea son regard sur le foyer. C'était la dernière fois qu'il vivait sa soirée de rentré…

**Fin du troisième chapitre **

Bon je sais c'est aussi lent que les deux premiers. Mais bon je peux pas commencer avec l'intrigue tout de suite… ça serait beaucoup trop dommage non ? °Sourire sadique°

Orrevouare,

See You Later.

**Prochain chapitre : Les Binômes**

« La Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Cette année, vous n'apprendrez pas à reconnaître les stupides créatures maléfiques ni à faire un sort sans paroles. L'année sera difficile et je suis certaine que beaucoup abandonnerons ma classe avant la fin de l'année. Je dis à ceux-ci : Vous êtes lâches et mauviettes ! Que ferez-vous devant Voldemort si vous n'êtes même pas capable de résister à un cours tel que celui-ci ? » La professeur eu un sourire mauvais. « Quoique… »

(1) C.f. : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood prince, chapitre 16.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Le bal de la mort

**Auteur** : Abraxane

**Avertissement** : G

**Spoilers** : Les 6 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à elle.

**Résumé général** : C'est la septième année de nos chers Maraudeurs et rien ne s'annonce pour le mieux. Celui qu'on appel (c'est mieux de ne pas trop l'appeler !) Voldemort agrandit sa puissance et les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes. À Poudlard, des complots se nouent et un traître (ne l'appelons pas lui non plus !) fait éruption, sadique et meurtrier. Si ce ne serait que le seul…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **C'est la rentrée et Sirius se rend vraiment compte qu'il fait ce voyage pour la dernière fois. Il y a deux nouveaux professeurs, dont Liar Wer Lüge qui enseignera la DCFM plus une nouvelle matière. Qu'elle sera-t-elle ? Le chapitre se finit alors que les Maraudeurs ont fait la fête et que Lily les réprimandes et se fâche contre James.

**Note : **

**Chapitre 4 : Les binômes**

Le réveil de James avait été plutôt brutal. Sirius, étrangement, s'était levé aux heures du coq et avait hurlé un 'Debout' sonore dans la chambre des septièmes années. Peter était tombé en bas de son lit en se tordant la cheville, tournant la tête en tous sens. Remus, lui, s'était redressé, raide comme une barre, en cherchant la raison de son réveil subit, avec des yeux menaçants – beaucoup trop pour l'avis de James. Ce dernier, rêvant à des choses délicieuses, ne s'était pas réveillé au même moment. Il avait d'abord cru que ce cri provenait de son rêve, mais lorsqu'il avait ouvert un œil et qu'il avait perçu Sirius, debout sur son lit avec un grand sourire, des idées noires avaient parcourues sont esprit.

Les yeux embrumés, il s'était levé et avait prit sa douche avant de mettre son uniforme de Poudlard, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était trop habitué à ce genre de routines matinales. Mais Sirius n'avait pas eu la même chance. Il avait finit dans les mains d'un Remus meurtrier qui souhaitait à tous prix faire payer le jeune Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'armoire, sa cravate enfin nouée, il regarda Sirius, échevelé, qui se relevait péniblement du sol. Remus était déjà partit sous la douche.

« Il est pas drôle. » rechigna Sirius en se massant l'arrière du crâne. « Même pas capable d'accepter une blague ! »

James arqua un sourcil. « Une blague ? Tu appelles ça une blague ? Moi je dirais plutôt une bêtise de jeune de neuf ans ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis partit, sans un mot, vers la salle de bain, ses effectifs sous le bras. James ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur. La soirée d'hier s'était mal terminée et le souvenir cuisant d »une Lily sarcastique voguait encore dans sa mémoire. Comment ferait-il maintenant pour essayer de raviver son cœur ? Toutes ses chances tombaient à l'eau… tout ça à cause de stupides Bièraubeurres. Il savait que Sirius n'y était pour rien et que le seul fautif dans l'histoire était lui même, mais James était à fleur de peau et le moindre son le rendait tout simplement agressant. Il savait que sa réaction était stupide pour les Maraudeurs, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il fit le tour de la pièce pour aller voir s'il était impeccable dans la glace de la chambre des septièmes mais quand il passa devant le lit de Frank, il remarqua que ce dernier était vide. Où pouvait bien être Frank ? Peut-être était-il déjà descendu dans la Grande Salle… pourtant, il n'était pas du genre lève tôt ! Boah, il lui demanderait lorsqu'il le verrait. Sans un mot, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux en bataille – enfin, il essayait du moins – et effaça un pli de sa robe de sorcier.

Il alla ensuite défaire sa valise en plaçant ses vêtements dans l'armoire qui lui était réservée. Lorsqu'elle fut vidée de toute trace de tissus, James mit ensuite quelques livres de cours dans son sac de cuir et referma sa malle d'un coup de pied. Peter et Remus ressortirent de la salle d'eau au même moment, les cheveux encore humides mais frais et dispos.

« Sirius est encore sous l'eau ? » demanda James en fermant la boucle de son sac d'école.

« Non, il est en train de se brosser les dents. » Remus passa une dernière fois la serviette rouge dans ses cheveux châtains et la lança en direction de la salle de bains. « Il devrait pas tarder… »

« Il faut qu'il soit parfait pour sa première impression envers les filles de premières. Le petit prince doit mettre son visage de grand séducteur ! » rigola Peter.

« Attention, les petits pots de crèmes doivent envahir le comptoir ! » ajouta James en s'esclaffant.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour émerger de la salle pleine de buée, une mine vexée sur le visage. « Eh ! J'vous ait entendu ! » Il tira la langue à James. « J'suis pas si obsédé par mon apparence ! »

Remus, pas très convaincu, explosa de rire. « Pas si obsédé ? Sirius, tu passes plus de temps devant le miroir que les filles de l'autre côté, j'en suis convaincu ! »

« Eh ! » s'offusqua l'intéressé en s'admirant dans la glace. « Ça c'est pas vrai ! »

James se plaça derrière Sirius qui le vit apparaître dans son reflet. « Pas vrai hein ! »

Sirius cessa immédiatement de se regarder et sortit de la chambre en trombe, suivit des trois autres garçons. Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle en saluant un bon nombre de personnes. Tout le monde connaissait les Maraudeurs à Poudlard, évidemment. Et les premières ne tarderaient pas à apprendre qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils représentaient. Ils entrèrent dans une salle presque remplie. Apparemment, ils comptaient parmi les derniers à venir prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Normalement, la Grande Salle se vidait rendu à cet heure-là sauf que ce matin, elle semblait se remplir d'avantage. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion !

James alla s'asseoir entre Rowan et Roxane. Cette dernière salua Sirius qui s'assit en face d'elle, voisinant Frank et Alice qui se bécotaient. Rien de très appétissant. En silence, il rempli son assiette d'œufs au bacon et de toasts qu'il beurra de confiture aux bleuets. Rowan et Sarah étaient embarqués dans une discussion sur les Enchantements. Il préféra ne pas les déranger et se tourna vers Roxane.

« T'as l'air fatigué ? » remarqua-t-il en examinant son amie qui avait un début de cernes en dessous des yeux.

« Je sais pas pourquoi hein ? » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Je me suis fait réveiller à une heure du matin par cinq idiots qui chantaient 'Si tu aimes le soleil' ! Tu les connaîtrais pas par hasard ? »

James se rembruni et retourna à son assiette, gêné.

« Mais non ! je plaisantes ! » rigola Roxane. « C'était plutôt distrayant ! Je t'assures. Laisses un peu les remontrances de Lily. On en est à notre dernière année, faut bien en profiter ! Moi je suis à cent pour cent avec vous ! Et faites nous rire bien comme il faut, c'est votre dernière chance de laisser une trace de vous dans Poudlard ! » Elle leva son ver de jus de citrouille avec un grand sourire. « Aux Maraudeurs ! »

Quelques élèves autour d'eux en firent de même tandis que Sirius s'étouffait avec sa bouchée de porridge. James le regarda malicieusement. Sirius pensait-il que Roxane était fâchée contre eux à cause de la nuit dernière ? S'inquiétait-il à l'idée qu'elle puisse leur en vouloir. Il faudrait qu'il parle de ça avec lui…

« C'est bien gentil à toi Roxane ! » s'exclama Peter en rougissant. « Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y en a beaucoup de ton avis. »

« Boah, ils vont bien se calmer d'ici une semaine et repenseront à toute cette histoire avec amusement ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » ajouta Alice qui avait cessé d'embrasser Frank. « Faut bien avouer que vous étiez hilarants ! »

James la remercia puis retourna à son repas avec un regard plus joyeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait fâcher Lily et il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle ressentait envers cette situation. Mais visiblement, la plupart de leur amis avaient trouvé l'expérience plutôt agréable à regarder. C'était assez réjouissant comme nouvelle.

« Et puis pour Lily, fais-toi en pas ! Elle aussi, elle va se calmer et venir s'excuser de son comportement ! » le rassura Sarah qui avait terminé sa discussion avec Rowan.

« Ne lui donnes pas de fausses idées. » coupa une voie derrière eux.

James se retourna et vit Lily qui tenait une pile de papier dans les mains avec son air impassible et froid. Elle ne regarda même pas James et commença à distribuer les horaires de cours. Elle passa d'avantage de temps sur les sixièmes années qui remodelaient leurs horaires avec de nombreuses options. Pour ce qui était des septièmes années, les options avaient été décidées pendant l'été et l'horaire n'était pas changeable. Ils avaient un minimum de six cours à choisir et un maximum de dix – Remus en était arrivé à neuf, tout comme Lily, apparemment. James avait prit le strict minimum. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs.

« Potter et Black ! » railla Lily en leur tendant leur horaires. « Au fait, normalement, tu aurais dû venir m'aider… mais j'imagines que l'épuisement de la soirée d'hier t'a fait oublier ton rôle. »

James se mordit la lèvre. Merlin ! il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait se rendre au bureau de McGonagall à sept heures afin de prendre les nouveaux plans de cours ! Honteux, il ne releva pas le regard vers Lily.

« Je… j'ai oublié. »

« Je le savais de toute façon, tu ne m'apprends donc rien. Par ailleurs, McGonagall a été mise au courant de vos petites aventures ! »

Cette fois-ci, James se leva et planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Lily. « Evidemment, ça te démangeait trop de te fermer pour une fois ! Il fallait que tu ailles faire ta Miss-je-rapportes-tout afin de nous faire renvoyé et que tu puisses vivre ta petite vie d'élève modèle sans avoir de prétentieux, arrogants et suffisants Maraudeurs sur les bras ! »

Lily parut si surprise qu'elle ne dit pas un mots et retourna à sa distribution, rageuse. James se rassit sur le banc, enragé, et se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Sirius, Remus et Peter lançaient des regards sanglants envers Lily, aussi insultés que lui des actes de Lily. Comment avait-elle pu ?

« Potter ! » hurla une voie !

« Quoi encore ? » répondit-il en se retournant.

Mais lorsqu'il vit McGonagall avancer à grande enjambées vers eux, il avala de travers et baissa le regard. La vieille professeur se planta devant les Maraudeurs avec une mine satisfaite.

« Miss Evans m'a parlé de vos exploits ce matin en venant chercher les plans de cours ! Afin d'excuser votre absence M. Potter, elle m'a mise au courant du fait que vous aviez rangé la salle commune toute la nuit à cause du grabuge qu'avaient causé les élèves de gryffondors pour la fête de la rentrée. Je vous remercie ! »

James en resta estomaqué. Il fut incapable d'avaler sa bouchée de toast et essaya d'amené son gobelet à ses lèvres mais sa main chercha désespérément la forme du verre. En vain. Lily ne l'avait pas vendu ? Elle l'avait même protégé. C'était… incroyable ! Quelque chose clochait ! Pourquoi avait-elle menti à McGonagall pour excuser son manquement ? Il faudrait qu'il aille lui parler. Ils devraient avoir une bonne discussion !

« Sur ce ! » Le professeur McGonagall s'éclipsa, laissant la bande de septièmes – comprenant Rowan – abasourdie derrière elle.

« J'arrives pas à y croire ! » fit Sarah en rompant le silence. « Lily qui a… sauvé James ? Waah.. ça colle pas ! »

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama Peter, heureux de ne pas être renvoyé.

« Bon passons ! » trancha Sirius en voyant James rougir peu à peu. « Vos horaires, ça va ? »

James posa son regard sur son plan de cours. Il l'examina un moment. Il commençait en Potions puis avait double cours d'Enchantements. L'après-midi était composé d'une Période Libre, de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal puis de Médicomagie – il avait prit cet option seulement pour pouvoir se débrouiller s'il devait agir sur un blessé lors de son travail d'Auror. En plus de ces quatre cours, il avait Herbiologie – un cours obligatoire pour devenir Auror, gradé plus haut que Botanique – et Métamorphose, bien évidement. Il montra à Sirius son horaire. Ils avaient tous les mêmes cours en communs, sauf que Sirius avait Etude des Moldus au lieu de Médicomagie. Pour sa part, Remus avait Potions, Enchantements, Métamorphose, DCFM et Herbiologie en même temps, sauf que lorsqu'ils étaient en temps libres, son horaire à lui était chargé. Peter avait les cours principaux avec eux – mis à part Métamorphose – ainsi qu'Astronomie, Divination et Etude des Moldus.

Mais Roxane les tira de leur échange. « Vous avez vu ! Il y a des cases ou c'est écrit 'Cours Mystère' ! »

James fronça les sourcils et examina de plus près son plan de cours. Effectivement, il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il y avait un 'Cours Mystère'. Toutes les septièmes de Gryffondor l'avaient en même temps. Mais ils devraient attendre au lendemain pour connaître la signification de ce fameux cours qu'enseignerait Liar Wer Lüge, aussi professeur de Défense. C'était plutôt intriguant.

« Arg ! Maudit Dumbledore qui cache toujours tout ! » grogna Peter. « C'est frustrant ! »

« Mais ça nous forcera à encore plus être intéressé par cette classe ! » remarqua Sarah en se resservant du porridge.

« Peut-être ! Mais pour l'instant, ça ne me rend qu'impatient ! »

« Calme-toi Sirius ! Tu auras beau pleurer jusqu'à temps qu'on se noie dans tes larmes, il va falloir patienté à demain ! » rigola Roxane. « Et puis fais pas ton bébé ! »

Sirius, rouge comme une pivoine, se cacha derrière son livre de Potions Avancées, puisqu'il commençait avec cette matière, et plus personne ne l'entendit du repas. Roxane, gênée de l'avoir vexé, quitta la table en prétextant vouloir passer chez Slughorn avait le cours et disparue dans un enchevêtrement de robe.

« Ces deux-là vont finir ensembles ! » paria Rowan.

Sirius lui lança un petit pain sur le front en grognant tandis que la table explosait de rire.

« Black et Rosenberg ? Quelle blague ! Ils s'aiment déjà ! »

Sirius rougit d'avantage et se cala encore plus derrière son livre.

°

° °

°

« Bienvenue aux septièmes années qui ont prit en options le merveilleux cours des Potions ! »

Horace Slughorn passait entre les tables où étaient assis les élèves – peu nombreux – qui avaient choisit les Potions. James s'était étonné de voir qu'ils n'étaient qu'environ une quinzaine d'élèves dans les cachots. Slughorn avait semblé ne pas s'insulter du nombre si bas d'apprentis sorciers dans sa classe.

« Je comprends que beaucoup d'élèves aient choisit des cours plus faciles comme options. Les Potions est un art qui ne se manipule pas de tous, bien malheureusement. Par contre, je suis heureux de voir que les plus performants sont restés. Bien, trêve de plaisanteries ! Cette année, les Potions qui seront faites sont beaucoup plus importantes que toutes celles que vous avez eu à faire dans le passé. Notamment le Polynectar ou la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il faudra faire preuve de patience et de détermination pour mettre en œuvre de tels mélanges ! »

Il fit un mouvement brusque de baguette et des ingrédients commencèrent à s'écrirent d'eux-mêmes sur le tableau noir. Lorsque toutes les instructions furent bien notés, le titre s'imposa sur la surface. 'Le Reveilirium'. Puis, le professeur les plaça en binôme. James se retrouva avec Kalt, Lily avec Remus, Sirius avec Alice, Peter avec un serpentard du nom de Phoïbos Avery, Roxane avec Damya Vanes – qui se trouvait à être la jolie fille du train. Mais le reste importa peu James – de toute façon, il n'y avait que peu d'élèves. Il était assez content d'être jumelé à Kalt, bien que cette dernière aurait pu être la Reine des Glaces parfois. Mais lorsqu'on la connaissait, on se rendait compte qu'elle était fort sympathique – et pas juste lorsqu'on la connaissait. Ils choisirent un table à l'avant et se placèrent avec Sirius et Alice. Lily et Remus avaient choisit la table voisine. Puis le professeur commença à donner les explication.

« Cette potion a pour but de réveiller les sens de celui qui l'a bu et permet à ce dernier d'aller dire à sa flamme qu'il brûle d'amour pour elle. Dans chaque équipe, il devra y avoir quelqu'un qui la boira. Je vous demanderais de ne pas choisir tout de suite ! » fit-il en regardant les élèves qui commençaient déjà à se chamailler. « Par contre, je tiens à vous rassurer en spécifiant que l'effet ne durera que jusqu'au déjeuner. Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer d'éviter l'être aimé… »

Puis il se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres vers sa table de travail. Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires en se lançant des regards troublés. Il ne fallait pas que James boive cette potion. Il se ridiculiserait devant Lily en lui avouant haut et fort qu'il l'aimait – même si toute l'école le savait déjà. Kalt accepterait-elle de se dévouer ? Avec un sourire angélique, il se tourna vers elle.

« Kaaaalt ? » dit-il avec une voix d'enfant. « Tu voudrais pas boire à ma place ? »

Kalt leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Pas question ! Des plans pour que les gens saches ce que je cache au plus profond de mon âme ! »

« Oh alleeeeez ! » supplia l'adolescent. « Tu peux pas me laisser dans une telle situation ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« Non Potter ! Tu vas te démerder toi-même ! »

« Même pas drôle ! » grogna James en sortant sa couteau.

« Bon okay ! » finit par dire Kalt. « Je peux quand même pas te laisser te ridiculiser devant une Lily furibonde ! »

James lui fit le plus beau des sourires et entreprit de tailler ses racines de gingembre. Pour sa part, Kalt mélangeait divers substances de couleurs criardes qu'ils avaient dû acheter pendant l'été. Ils choisirent le chaudron de James qui était légèrement plus neuf – il avait dû le racheter l'an dernier alors que Sirius l'avait fait exploser. Autour d'eux, divers arômes flottaient dans l'air. C'était assez contradictoire comme odeur. D'un côté, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du miel, mais de l'autre, James aurait juré qu'on avait fait bouillir des œufs de Doxys. C'était assez décapant pour les fosses nasales.

« Sirius ! Non non et non ! Il faut épiler les pattes d'araignées, pas les découper ! » s'époumona Alice, devant un Sirius gêné.

« Oh… oups ! »

James pouffa en même temps que Kalt. Sirius était assez bon en Potions, mais parfois il faisait de drôles d'erreurs. À chaque fois, tous se demandaient comment il avait fait pour en arriver là ! Mais, ça finissait toujours en rigolade et Sirius perdait son air honteux. Même Slughorn trouvait toujours la situation amusante. James ne l'avait jamais vu fâché ou même légèrement moins heureux. Il prenait tout en riant. Par contre, il avait la fâcheuse manie de privilégier les élèves provenant de milieux roches ou influents. Il avait déjà essayer d'inviter James à une réunion de son fidèle 'Club de Slug', mais ce dernier avait décliner l'offre. Il n'était pas achetable. Mais il savait que Lily en faisait partit. Elle était l'élève favorite de Slughorn et possédait un grand talent en Potions – d'avantages que plusieurs Serpentards.

« Arriveras-tu un jours à faire une potion convenablement ? » s'exclama Kalt en regardant Sirius d'un air enjoué.

L'intéressé grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et tous retournèrent à leur potion. Le cours se passa relativement calmement. Il y avait eu quelques explosions ici et là – notamment dans le chaudron de Phoïbos Avery, qui faisait équipe avec un Peter terrifié -, mais sans plus. Lorsque Slughorn annonça que le temps donné était terminé, les élèves lâchèrent tout et se positionnèrent en face de leur plan de travail, comme à l'habitude. Slughorn devait alors passer dans les rangées en allouant des points s'il était satisfait. Kalt et James eurent d'ailleurs dix points.

« Il est temps de boire mes chers élèves ! » s'exclama-t-il, enjoué. « À vos fioles ! »

James plongea une fiole dans le chaudron et la tandis à Kalt qui la bu, inquiète. Sans un mot, il se tourna pour aller trottiner vers la table de Sirius. Ce dernier avait décidé de boire la potions car Alice n'avait plus rien à prouver. Lorsqu'il revint vers son chaudron il regarda étrangement le verre transparent qui se trouvait à côté de bocal. Slughorn lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de passer du jus de citrouille à tout le monde avec un grand clin d'œil. Insouciant, James le porta à ses lèvres.

« Nooon James pas ça ! » s'écria Kalt en courant vers lui. « C'est la potion…. »

James s'étouffa avec sa deuxième gorgée. Il avait pu le Reveilirium ! Oh non ! Non… erreur !

« Oups ! » fit gaiement Slughorn en gambadant jusqu'à sa table de travail avec un immense sourire. James lui lança un œillade sanglante. La cloche sonna et James, frustré, sortit du cachot en trombe, sans un mot.

°

° °

°

« James, ça va bien se passer ! »

« Ça sert à rien d'essayer de me rassurer ! Je suis dans de sals draps ! »

Le cours de Sortilèges n'était pas encore commencé. Le professeur Flitwick arriverait par la petite porte située à droite de son bureau dans quelques minutes, comme à l'habitude. James était arrivé le premier dans la classe, d'un pas rageur. Les serdaigles arrivèrent peu de temps plus tard. Il avait vu ses amis, la mine inquiète, entrer dans la salle et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Depuis, ils s'étaient relayés afin de le convaincre que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils feraient tout pour le garder hors de la vue d'Evans – afin qu'il ne se ridiculise pas en lui criant haut et fort son amour alors qu'elle était en rogne contre lui. Sirius, qui était mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, chantait 'Tu m'as prit mon chaudron, mais tu n'auras pas mon cœur' de Célestina Moldubec, la chanteuse de l'heure, sous les regards choqués de Remus et Roxane qui étaient restés avec James. Kalt, Sarah et Alice étaient allées vers Lily, de l'autre côté de la classe.

Le professeur Flitwick arriva finalement, du haut de son demi-mètre – et c'était plutôt généreux – et escalada la pile de livres. Il se positionna tout en haut afin d'être à la hauteur des élèves et eut un sourire satisfait. Sirius pouffa en voyant le professeur. Il ne se rappelait plus de la petitesse du sorcier, essaya-t-il d'expliquer à un James qui ne l'écoutait visiblement plus.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au cours de Sortilèges, second ASPIC. » les salua-t-il de sa voie criarde.

La classe était pleine au complet. Les Gryffondors avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. L'herbiologie était jumelée avec les Poufsouffles les Serpentards, Potions avec la maison verte et Métamorphose avec Poufsouffle. Le reste variait. Les Enchantements étaient la spécialité de Sirius. C'était le combat entre lui et Lily, tous deux excellents dans cette matière. James se réjouissait toujours de les voir bûcher à la sueur de leur front pour savoir qui réussirait le sort en premier. C'était tout un attraction chez les Gryffondors – et les Serdaigles aussi.

« Pour récapituler, la première année vous avez appris les sorts élémentaires pour poursuivre en deuxième année avec ceux nécessaires. Ensuite sont venus les Enchantements Directs qui sont des enchantements lancés envers quelqu'un. En quatrième année, vous avez dû perfectionner les sortilèges axés sur les gros objets et en cinquième et sixième, ce fut les sorts sans paroles que vous avez aussi travaillé en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année par contre, vous pouvez oublier tout ça. Nous nous plongerons d'avantage sur les Enchantements qui agissent en étroite collaboration avec la Métamorphose. Pour les septièmes, Dumbledore a choisit de lier ces deux matières. Attendez-vous à travailler dur. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile ! »

James vit Sirius et Lily se lancer des regards de défis. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien en Sortilèges, mais s'il devait travailler encore plus dur… ! Ça n'annonçait pas une année facile, en tous cas. Flitwick expliqua le plan de cours de la journée. Ils allaient travailler sur la transplantation de matières et divers composantes. La première partie serait destinée à colorer un gaz, afin de ne pas le perdre de vue et de pouvoir le faire transplaner ailleurs, particules par particules. Ils devaient premièrement choisir une couleur spécifique afin de reconnaître leur gaz personnel. James choisit le rouge.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à prononcer la formule 'Cololera' en pensant très fort à sa couleur. Pour ce qui est du gaz, sachez qu'il se trouve déjà devant vous ! Bonne chance ! »

James se concentra. Il alla puiser la magie à l'intérieur de lui. Il la sentait palpiter dans son for intérieur. 'Rouge ! Rouge !' pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Il essaya d'imposer cette tonalité à son esprit puis…

« Cololera ! » prononça-t-il avec entrain. Normalement, la forme était un carré d'environ six centimètre de hauteur, cinq de profondeur et six de largeur. Par contre, seul une infime partie de la forma avait été colorée. « Oh merde… »

« M. Potter ! Surveillez votre langage ! » le réprimanda Flitwick.

James regardait toujours le minuscule point rouge devant lui. Sirius avait réussit à mettre toute sa forme bleue. Et lui ? Il avait raté. Bien concentré, il réessaya. Sans succès.

« Pour transplanter votre gaz coloré, il suffit de dire 'Transplantatum'. » expliqua le minuscule professeur après avoir donné dix points à Sirius et Lily.

Décidant d'ignorer l'étape de la coloration, James dit la formule. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé à côté de lui. Il vit Roxane, la tête entourée d'une espèce de brume rougeâtre, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle passait sa main à travers le smog avec une mine horrifiée.

« Je… je suis dé…désolé ! » balbutia James.

Sans attendre, Flitwick fit disparaître le gaz en regardant étrangement James. « Étrange. Votre coloration s'effectue pendant la transplantation Potter. Très étrange ! » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en semblant réfléchir. « Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner vingt points pour un tel acte magique ! » Il lui sourit et repartit vers l'autre estrade avec un 'Wingardium Leviosa' pour lui même.

James, heureux de lui même, fit un sourire désolé à Roxane qui lui lança une bourrade, mi-figue mi-raisin. Elle lui pardonna avec un grand sourire mais exigea qu'il l'invite au bal de Noël comme compensation ! Ce dernier accepta, heureux d'être obligé d'accompagner une si belle cavalière.

« Sans problèmes, ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Puis il se retourna vers Sirius qui avait un air réfrigérant. « Avec Roxane hein ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda James. « Tu voulais l'inviter peut-être ? Je peux lui dire si tu veux ! »

Sirius rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux puis retînt son ami par la manche et lui administra une jolie baffe à l'arrière du crâne. « Non ça va aller ! »

°

° °

°

« J'ai très faim ! » lança gaiement Sirius en se frottant le ventre.

« Le jour où tu n'auras pas faim, tu me préviendras ! » se moqua Roxane.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Vous verrez qu'on finira par les marier ! » se moqua Peter.

« Moi ? Epouser cette cinglée ? » se récria Sirius.

« Eh ! J'ai plus de raisons que toi de ne pas vouloir t'épouser ! » répondit avec indignation Roxane, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ? » argua Sirius. « Cite-m'en une seule ! »

Roxane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta muette. « Euh… »

« Eh bien Roxane ? A court d'arguments ? » se moqua Sarah.

Roxane était devenue soudain très rouge. « Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te répondre. » Et elle se dépêcha de se cacher derrière son assiette de steak.

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné et ils étaient tous descendus en cavale dans la Grande Salle. L'estomac de James grondait et il avait un faim de loup, tout comme Sirius. Ils avaient rencontrés Peter qui revenait d'Astrologie dans le hall. Il semblait passionné par le fait que Mars s'était rapproché d'une demi-année lumière depuis Mai dernier. Il tentait d'expliquer tout ce phénomène devant une bonne assiette de pâté de viandes aux légumes à une Kalt ennuyée.

« Écoute Peter. » coupa-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresses pas… enfin si ! Je m'en fous pas mal, alors parles-en à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Vexé, le Gryffondor se tourna vers Alice qui s'empressa d'aller embrassé Frank, pour ne pas subir les crâneries du jeune homme. Désolé, James essaya d'en parler avec lui, mais Peter se leva hargneusement et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas accéléré.

Remus avala sa bouchée de tourtière de bœuf aux rognons puis se tourna vers James et Sirius. « On devra lui parler tout à l'heure ! »

« Oui, mais pas là ! J'ai trop faim ! »

« Quand l'amitié passera-t-elle avant ta faim ? » questionna James avec un grand sourire.

« Jamais ! » rigola Sirius en prenant une généreuse bouchée de lard.

« On a Défense cet aprèm ! » explosa Kalt. « J'ai hâteuuuh ! » Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Il était rare qu'elle se laissait aller dans un élan si joyeux. « Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être contente ? »

« Hum… si ! Mais tu perds ton rôle de Reine des Glaces ! » L'assemblée rigola face à la bourrade de Sarah. « En tous cas, je suis impatiente de voir comment va être la nouvelle prof ! »

« J'espères que ce sera pas trop désastreux… » s'inquiéta Roxane.

°

° °

°

« Oh non ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? » demanda le professeur.

« Oh rien… rien ! »

Il se retourna vers sa coéquipière. Non ! Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas !

« Bon ! L'élève qui vous a été attribué le restera toute l'année, alors endurez ! »

James soupira. Pourquoi Doutor Paratudo l'avait-il jumelé avec Evans ? En plus de l'avant-midi assez peu engageante qu'il avait eu, James avait été placé avec Evans en Médicomagie ! D'abord, pourquoi Evans avait-elle choisit ce cours comme option ? Il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui comme partenaire. Non, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Lily. De surcroît, ils étaient les deux seuls Gryffondors à part Sarah et Alice a avoir prit ce cours. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir Alice, bon sang du bon dieu ? Non ! Lily Evans. Quel désastre !

« T'inquiètes Potter, ça ne me tentes pas plus que toi ! » le rassura Evans en posant sur lui un regard dégoûté.

« Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! » répliqua James avec toute la rancœur du monde.

Il avait prit une décision. Depuis la quatrième qu'il l'aimait et depuis la quatrième qu'elle le repoussait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas cesser simplement de l'aimer ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple. C'est pourquoi James avait choisit cet option. Et pour cela, il devait s'engager à avoir un comportement détaché face à elle. Il ne devait pas retomber en amour après sa désintoxication. Mais ce n'était fichtrement pas facile.

« La plupart d'entre-vous ignore complètement toute pratique de Médicomagie. C'est pourquoi je vais vous exposer un peu le plan de l'année. Nous allons d'abord voir les blessures physiques réparables avec la baguette pour ensuite se tourner vers ceux qui se soignent avec une potions ou une pommade. Il y aura, entre les deux, de la Médicomagie qui s'effectue seulement avec les mains. Il restera le mois de mai et de juin à la toute fin et ceux qui décident de se perfectionner dans un domaine pourront rester. Les autres seront libres de choisir de modifier leur plan de cours afin d'avoir des périodes libres. Est-ce clair ? » Aucuns élèves ne répondirent. « J'ai dit : Est-ce que c'est clair ? Répondez-moi par tous les diables ! » tonna-t-il.

« Oui professeur ! » répondirent en chœur la vingtaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

« Booon ! » railla-t-il, heureux. « Sur ce, aujourd'hui, nous allons pratique quelques sorts qui servent de baume sur les blessures. Vous n'êtes pas encore assez expérimentés pour gérer assez de magie dans un sort afin de réparer complètement une blessure. »

James jeta un regard suspect à Lily qui restait de glace devant Doutor.

« La moité des élèves se retrouvera avec le bras brisé ! » La classe rugit de protestation. « Du calme ! Donc, je disais, la demie se retrouvera avec le bras brisé. Mais, la douleur sera supportable – je ne dis pas que vous ne ressentirez rien par contre – et l'autre devra apaiser la douleur. Compris ? Ha oui ! La formule est 'Allegreso'. À vos baguettes ! »

James se tourna vers Lily qui se brisa l'avant bras d'un coup de baguette. James s'écœura du bruit qui en sortit, mais l'intéressée resta stoïque et regarda James, attendant qu'il la soigne. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle. Comme elle sentait bon ! C'était cruel de ne pas penser à elle en ce moment même.

« Allegreso ! »

Le visage crispé de Lily perdit toute douleur. James perçu même un sourire de soulagement de la part de la Gryffondor, mais il ne le nota pas de vive voix.

« Dans ton cas Potter, je devrai soigner tes blessures de cœur ! »

James fut si surpris de la remarque qu'il ne réussit pas à dire un seul mot. Comment avait-elle osé dire ça, alors qu'elle savait qu'il mourrait d'amour pour elle. Y avait-il seulement un cœur sous cette peau blanche ? Lily avait-elle une pierre froide et dure à la place du cœur ?

« Tu te le casses ou pas ? » s'impatienta Lily. « J'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

°

° °

°

« La Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Cette année, vous n'apprendrez pas à reconnaître les stupides créatures maléfiques ni à faire un sort sans paroles. L'année sera difficile et je suis certaine que beaucoup abandonnerons ma classe avant la fin du parcours. Je dis à ceux-ci : Vous êtes lâches et mauviettes ! Que ferez-vous devant Voldemort si vous n'êtes même pas capable de résister à un cours tel que celui-ci ? » La professeur eu un sourire mauvais. « Quoique… »

James soupira. L'année ne serait pas de tout repos, visiblement. Il revenait du cours de Médicomagie avec Evans ou tous deux s'étaient vu attribuer une retenue pour dérangement. James avait finit par répliquer à Lily et ça s'était mal terminé. Les élèves avaient vite vu que Paratudo n'était pas très gentil avec les retenues. Ils devraient nettoyer, et de façon moldue, la salle de bain des filles du deuxième étage. Ce soir même. Lily, furibonde, avait psalmodié toutes les insultes possibles envers James. Deux Préfets-en-chef qui se retrouvaient en retenue ? Ça faisait belle allure devant Poudlard !

« Cette année, nous allons travailler les Sortilèges Impardonnables et la création de sorts. Oui, vous aller apprendre à créer des sorts. Je laisserai libre cours à votre imagination d'ailleurs sur ce projet. Sans oublier le fidèle Patronus. Après, je verrai ce que je vous ferai travailler. »

Les élèves, surpris par l'annonce de la matières, restèrent muets face à Liar Wer Lüge, leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. James posa son regard sur Sirius qui avait les yeux aussi gros que ceux des Elfes de Maisons et la bouche grande ouverte. Roxane posa la main sur la mâchoire de son meilleur ami et la referma gentiment. James vit Sirius devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et détourner le regard. Sirius et Roxane étaient assez spéciaux dans leur genre. Ils s'appréciaient, c'était assez clair. Mais ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre était plus que de l'amitié. Par contre, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était et démentaient les rumeurs qui affirmaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Assez étrange…

« Vous allez vous placer en binôme – je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! – et vous allez essayer de désarmer votre adversaire. » Plusieurs rires fusèrent dans la salle, mais Wer Lüge resta de glace. « Ne riez pas ! Je suis certaine que vous êtes pitoyables ! » Elle alla se placer devant son bureau et commença à énumérer les équipes. « Sirius Black et Evan Rosier, Lily Evans et Bellatrix Black, James Potter et Camilla Dunkelheit, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, Peter Pettigrow et Phoïbos Avery, Sarah Endrance et Héra Avery, Frank Londubat et Mike Wilkes, Roxane Rosenberg et Kam Endrance, Kalt Eisig et Damya Vanes puis finalement, Alice Shaw et Rodulphus Lestrange. »

Les élèves commencèrent à râler. Chaque équipe comportait un Gryffondor et un Serpentard – la maison avec laquelle ils était jumelé dans ce cours là. En plus, les équipes n'étaient pas équilibrée. Plusieurs crouleraient devant leur adversaire – dans le lot embarquait Peter qui devait se battre contre Phoïbos Avery qui était, sans doutes, un Mangemort. James ne connaissait pas Camilla Dunkelheit, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre elle. Ses yeux marins auraient suffit à stopper un hippogriffe d'attaquer.

« Ça suffit ! » hurla Wer Lüge, en mettant fin aux chialements. « Ici, c'est moi la dirigeante et pas vous. Je vais faire ma classe comme je l'entends et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. Maintenant, placez-vous en équipe et faites ce que j'ai dit ! »

On entendit quelques grognements puis, lorsque tout le monde fut placé, les sorts fusèrent. Camilla avait décidé d'attaquer en premier. James se sentit quitter le sol et alla s'écraser contre un mur de la classe, sonné. Avec un sourire fier, Camilla rangea sa baguette et attendit qu'il se relève et vienne l'attaquer. C'est ce qu'il fit, sans attendre alors qu'elle lui tendait sa baguette à lui. Il ne laisserait pas à cette Serpentard la chance de penser qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que lui. Il lança un Expelliarmus puissant et vit, avec satisfaction, Dunkelheit aller s'écraser sur un bureau avant de tomber à la renverse avec ce dernier, entraînant avec elle quelques élèves. Elle se releva péniblement, ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches argentés, en bataille. Plusieurs lui jetèrent des regards noirs, visiblement pas très heureux de s'être fait déranger. Camilla marcha très vite – si elle ne courait pas ! – vers James. Avant même d'être arrivé devant James, elle relança le sort. Merdouille ! Elle avait utilisé le sort sans paroles. Légèrement dans les vapes, James retourna près d'elle.

Wer Lüge s'amena vers eux avec un regard fier. « Vingt points de plus pour Serpentard ! Bravo à Mlle. Dunkelheit pour sa rapidité d'esprit. Pour ce qui est de M. Potter… boah ! Meilleur chance la prochaine fois. Veuillez vous rasseoir, vous deux ! »

Outré, James se laissa tomber sur le sol. Avant le cours, Liar avait tassé les bureaux contre les murs pour laisser plus de place aux élèves. Regardant la plupart des équipes, il essaya d'évaluer la force de chacun. Entre Avery et Peter, c'était assez simple : Avery détenait le dessus. Peter croulait sous les attaques et il ne réussissait que de justesse à désarmer Avery. Entre Sirius et Rosier, c'était plutôt la guerre. Ils étaient deux redoutables adversaires mais James vit que Sirius remportait la plupart du temps sur le Serpentard. Remus et Severus étaient deux sorciers d'à peu près la même puissance – bien que Rogue possédait des aptitudes en Magie Noire – et tous deux mettaient la même haine réciproque dans leur magie. Pour ce qui était des autres, c'était plutôt controversé. Lily et Bellatrix Black réussissaient à se battre à chaque fois. Roxane et Kam étaient déjà tombées et se rafraîchissaient avec de l'eau fraîchement arrivée. Sarah et Avery version féminine en étaient venues aux mains. C'était assez féroce entre eux deux. Frank et Mike se luttaient considérablement. James ne serait pas étonné de les voir en arriver aux mains entre ces deux là, aussi. Kalt et Vanes se lançaient des regards sanglants en s'attaquant mutuellement tandis qu'Alice et Lestrange se jetaient des sorts sournoisement. Puis, tout au fond, Liar Wer Lüge regardait tout ceci avec un grand sourire.

« Bon on se clame, on se clame ! » fit-elle en faisait rasseoir tous les élèves.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs, essoufflés, vinrent s'asseoir à côté de James. Il leur adressa un salut avant de retourner son attention sur la professeur. Il entendait des respirations saccadées autour de lui. Les élèves essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

« Je vois que mes craintes étaient fondées : vous êtes lamentables. La plupart des gens ici présents devraient normalement se trouver à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Pour des septièmes, c'est pas super ! »

« Il… il y a longtemps que nous ne travaillons plus des sorts aussi simplistes. »

« Cela vous empêche-t-il d'être performant, Miss Emmerdeuse ? » cracha Wer Lüge.

James en resta scié. Comment un professeur s'était-elle permise de remontrer Lily de cette façon ? il y avait tout de même un minimum de respect à avoir ? Non ? Apparemment, non ! Lüge se promena entre ses élèves, menaçante et stupéfiante. Parfois, elle leur accordait un regard suspicieux. On aurait dit qu'elle les évaluaient mentalement, comme si elle entrait dans leur esprit.

« Lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant Voldemort, il n'y aura pas de place pour l'échouement. C'est gagner ou mourir. Et si vous ne voulez pas mourir, tâchez de faire mieux le prochain cours ! » Puis elle se tourna vers un tableau apparu de nul part. « Maintenant, place à la théorie. Nous allons parler de la Magie Intérieure. Tous à vos parchemins ! »

°

° °

°

« En tous cas, c'est tout un numéro cette Wer Lüge. »

« Et pas un bon. » rechigna Peter.

« Elle m'a complètement scié sur place ! » ajouta Sarah.

Installés confortablement sur des fauteuils devant le foyer, les Gryffondors relataient les faits du cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses joyeuses à dire sur leur nouveau professeur. Elle était froide, directe et effrayante.

« Je me demandes bien ce qu'en pensent les autres ! » s'exclama Remus.

D'un côté, Alice et Frank se bécotaient silencieusement. Sirius, Peter et Remus se tenaient sur un canapé, les genoux repliés sur un même tandis que James était calé bien profond dans un sofa unique, face à la cheminé. Sarah était dans la même position. Roxane, Kalt et Lily étaient montées dans le dortoir des filles après le son de la cloche et n'en étaient pas encore ressorties.

« Et vous avez vu les Serpentards comment ils étaient foudroyants ? Ils attaquaient malicieusement, s'en était déroutant ! » commenta Sirius.

« Effrayant ! » rectifia James, sans sourire. « Je me rend bien compte que je ne les connais pas vraiment. Pour ce qui est des jumeaux Avery, de Bellatrix, Rodulphus, Rogue, Rosier et Wilkes, je n'ai pas de surprise. Mais Camilla Dunkelheit et Damya Vanes… wouah ! »

« Eh ! Tu oublies ma sœur ! » s'offensa Sarah.

Kam Endrance. Sarah et elle étaient deux sœurs jumelles qui n'avaient pour seuls différences leur maison et leur cheveux – Raides ou bouclés. Autant étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Sarah avait été envoyée à Gryffondor et Kam à Serpentard. D'autant plus surprenant qu'elles étaient de parents moldus. Mais Kam était plutôt du style Poufsouffle et sa répartition ne faisait que rendre sa vie de sorcière impure encore plus difficile. Sarah détestait voir les Serpentards rigoler d'elle et la faire souffrir, mais c'était au dessus de ses moyens.

« Désoler Sarah… c'est juste que ta sœur… »

« Bah elle nulle ! » termina Peter, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de Sarah.

« Si tu penses qu'elle aimes ça te ressembler ! » Elle se leva sans un mot.

James s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle crache sur Peter, mais elle monta les marches en silence puis ils la virent disparaître derrière la porte du dortoir.

« Pas fort ça Queudver ! » commenta Sirius à l'intention de son ami. « Tu sais vraiment pas comment t'y prendre avec les filles ! » Peter se renfrogna et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Pour en revenir à Damya Vanes. » trancha Alice. « Elle est plutôt forte. Mais je ne connais pas grands sur elle… »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est en septième et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis. C'est plutôt du style solitaire. » expliqua Remus. « Et assez maladroite lorsqu'on la regarde. »

« J'ai pas vraiment porté attention à elle pendant les dernières années. On dirait qu'elle se fond dans le décor et qu'on ne la revoit qu'à la fin de cours lorsqu'elle nous bouscule pour passer. »

« Bien vu Frank ! »

« Va falloir se pencha sur son cas ! » rigola James.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs voyaient quelqu'un comme suspect et étrange, ils faisaient des recherches sur elle. D'habitude, ça s'annonçait assez révélateur mais parfois, ils ne trouvaient rien. Mais à ce qu'on disait, Damya Vanes étaient une sorcière de sang-pur. Son nom figurerait donc dans l'arbre généalogique des sorciers.

« J'vais essayé de trouver quelque chose demain. » affirma Peter. « De toute façon, je dois passer chercher un livre sur la Divination à la bibliothèque. Et puis, j'ai une période libre en après-midi. Je serai donc en mesure de faire quelques petites recherches. »

« Ça serait bien Queudver, merci. »

« De rien Lunard, de rien ! »

« Au fait Peter, pourquoi as-tu raté ta potion ce matin ? Tu es pourtant bon dans cette matière d'habitude… »

« C'est Avery qui m'a flanqué la trouille. J'était stressé et je faisait des gestes brusques… ça m'a calé ! »

« Oh… »

Rowan choisit se moment pour passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil laissé vide par Sarah quelques minutes plutôt. Il avait un grand sourire qui barrait son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rowan ? » demandèrent en chœur les Maraudeurs.

« Oh rien… c'est juste que le petit Percy a aimé mon cadeau – c'était un Superball qui est capable d'aller à plus de six mètres dans les airs ! »

« Percy ? C'est qui ça ? » questionna Alice.

« C'est le petit dernier de mon frère Arthur et de sa femme Molly. »

« Ah oui ! Ceux qui pondent des enfants à la douzaine ? » Tout le monde éclata de rire. Rowan rougit, ce qui jura extrêmement avec ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux carottes.

« Hum oui en quelque sorte. Ils en sont rendu à trois là. Bill qui a sept ans, Charlie qui a cinq ans et Percy qui vient d'avoir un an cet été. Mais Arthur dit que sa Molly en attend peut-être un autre… »

Sirius s'esclaffa sous l'œillade vexée de Rowan. « Je parie que les Weasley vont prendre d'assaut le monde des sorciers, d'ici vingt ans ! »

« La ferme Black ! » fit Rowan en se joignant aux rires.

« Potter ! » James se retourna et vit Lily descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Elle alla se planter devant lui, la mine dégoûtée e les mains sur les hanches, fulminante. « Y'a la retenue de Paratudo ce soir. C'est à dire, dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu te magnes ? »

James soupira. La retenue ! Il avait presque faillit l'oublier. Si il aurait pu… peut-être aurait-il passé une meilleure soirée. Il se leva lentement, pour faire fâcher Lily, et sortit de la Salle Commune derrière elle avec une mine penaude. Les rires avaient cessés.

« Dites bonjour à Lily qui sait si bien rendre l'atmosphère glacée ! » plaisanta Sirius.

« La ferme Black ! » répliqua Remus, sérieux.

°

° °

°

« Cinq cents vint-trois, cinq cents vint-quatre, cinq cents vint-cinq… »

« Tu la ferme ? »

James grogna pour toute réponse. Ça faisait cinq cents vingt-six… - oh sept ! – qu'il passait la brosse à dents sur la même tâche. Paratudo les avait attendu à l'entrée de la salle de toilettes et leur avait donné comme tout outil deux sceaux d'eau et de savons et deux brosses à dents. Quelle chance ! Ils avait déjà réussi à laver les quatre premiers lavabos – sur sept – ainsi que tout le plancher. L'horloge annonçait 0h05… ils y étaient depuis plus de cinq heures.

« Écoutes Evans, va falloir m'endurer parce que moi, rester muet… »

« Evidemment, faut toujours que tu parles et que tu attires l'attention ! » siffla Lily entre ses dents. Elle lavait une tâche tenace située sur l'un des miroirs au-dessus d'un lavabo qui étincelait de propreté. « J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais incapable de fermer ta petit gueule de prétentieux de… »

« Tu t'prends pour qui Evans là ? » cracha James, choqué.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa tache. La retenue n'avait pas bien commencé et elle ne finirait sûrement pas très bien. Mais ils devraient bien apprendre à s'entendre car il restait plus de la moitié de travail à faire…

« Puisque il n'y a rien à faire, on va régler nos comptes Evans ! »

« J'ai pas de comptes à régler avec toi ! » répliqua Lily.

« Moi j'en ait avec toi ! »

Lily soupira et lâcha son outil à laver. Elle se tourna vers James, les mains sur les hanches et posa un regard agacé sur lui. James dégluti. Elle avait le même regard qu'Hitze Potter lorsqu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait d'autre chose à faire… c'en était assez dérangeant.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point. » commença James. « Enfin ! Si, je sais. Mais je suis un adolescent – comme toi d'ailleurs ! – et j'aime m'amuser. Je suis certain que toi aussi. Alors cesses tes airs d'élève modèle et écoutes-moi bien comme du monde. Cet été je me suis rentré dans l'esprit de changer. Je voulais changer pour toi parce que je t'aime comme un fou ! Et tu le sais ! Mais toi, tu fais comme si il se passait rien et à chaque fois, tu t'arranges pour me ridiculiser en public parce que tu sais que toute l'école est au courant de mon amour pour toi ! »

James n'avait même pas finit de dire sa phrase qu'il regretta de l'avoir dit. Mais, il était trop tard. La fichue potion de Slughorn avait agi. Maudit hurluberlu ! Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça et pourtant… ça avait sortit tout seul de sa bouche. James vit Lily devenir rouge. Était-ce la gêne ou la colère ?

« Tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir te tourner de bord à chaque fois ? » hurla la Gryffondor. « Ça me fait de la peine à moi aussi de devoir agir comme ça ! Je déteste te voir repartir la mine penaude alors que je viens de te répliquer que je ne t'aimes pas. Mais il faut que tu comprennes James et je vois pas d'autres façon que la froideur de te la faire comprendre… »

James se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il se sentit rougir violemment. Gêné, il se retourna et recommença à compter ses gestes secs – dans sa tête cette fois-ci. Il ne fit plus attention à Lily et s'enferma dans son esprit en oubliant tous les bruits étranges qui encombrait le silence.

« On ferais mieux de s'éviter… »

« Je en vois pas ça comme une solution. » répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est plutôt enfantin… »

Lily éclata de rire. « James Potter qui me parles de bébéisme. On aura tout vu ! »

James soupira. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il faisait des efforts ?

** Fin du quatrième chapitre **

Et voilà un autre chapitre. J'y ait vraiment été à l'aveuglette, mais le résultat final ne me déplait pas. Pour les amoureux de Lily/James, va falloir être patient, parce que ce n'est que le début de l'année !

Pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera à peu près le même ton mais en un peu plus joyeux !

Orrevouare,

See Your Later

Prochain chapitre: Le Parchemin 

« Et puis je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal ! » répliqua Frank en s'immisçant dans la discussion. « Aucun Mangemort ne la touchera ! »

Alice lui fit un sourire ravi tandis que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel face à cette marque d'amour. Avait-il seulement un cœur ? Sirius n'en était pas vraiment certain.

« Moi je suis certain que Potter et Pettigrow mourront, Black finira à Azkaban en traître doublé d'un meurtrier et Lupin se retrouvera seul. Sans oublier les deux p'tits tourteraux là qui seront envoyés à St-Mangouste après être devenu fou à cause des Mangemorts ! » prédit le Serpentard avec tellement de platitude que Sirius, Alice et Frank en restèrent bouche-bés. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi horribles ? « Bon ! Maintenant on peut retourné au travail ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton chargé de haine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Le bal de la mort

**Auteur** : Abraxane

**Avertissement** : G

**Spoilers** : Les 6 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, tout est à elle.

**Résumé général** : C'est la septième année de nos chers Maraudeurs et rien ne s'annonce pour le mieux. Celui qu'on appelle Voldemort agrandit sa puissance et les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes. À Poudlard, des complots se nouent et un traître fait éruption, sadique et meurtrier. Si ce ne serait que le seul…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **C'est la première journée de cours et James boit une potion qui lui fait avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds envers Lily. Ces derniers se retrouvent ensembles dans le cours de Médicomagie et finissent en retenue. Dans le cours de DCFM, ils découvrent Liar Wer Lüge qui ne mâche pas ses mots et Damya Vanes, élève de septième à Serpentard, qui est assez puissante.

**Note : ** Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée fixe pour ce chapitre et il s'est écrit de lui-même, malgré que j'avais quelques idées que je voulais mettre ici et là… j'espères qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai nommé à cause d'un événement bien précis du chapitre. Peut-être le reconnaîtrez-vous… Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Le parchemin**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les cours – c'est-à-dire deux jours -, Sirius avait pu se lever normalement. Heureusement, son premier cours n'était seulement qu'à dix heures. Frank et Peter étaient déjà partis en Astrologie et Remus devait être en Arithmancie. Il ne restait plus que lui et James dans la chambre des septièmes années. Mais le jeune Potter dormait paisiblement, sûrement en train de rêver à une certaine Lily Evans – ces grognements de bonheurs étaient plutôt suspects. Le regard encore brumeux, il se leva pour aller se doucher. Sirius avait prit cet habitude : lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller entièrement, il allait prendre une bonne couche. Ça le réveillait à coups sûrs.

Il se gratta la poitrine dénudées – les nuits étaient encore chaudes – et musclée, sans fausse prétention. Ne portant que son bas de pyjamas, il se prit une serviette cotonneuse dans la penderie de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il entendit un bruit suspect dans sa chambre mais diagnostiqua le réveil de James. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le robinet afin de tester la chaleur de l'eau, il reçu une marée d'eau glacée sur la tte. D'abord surpris, il se retourna afin de voir qui avait bien pu lui faire un coup pendant de ce genre. Au bout de quelques secondes – il avait les cheveux dans les yeux – il reconnu Roxane qui tenait un sceau vide avec un immense sourire. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné de voir que c'était elle la fauteuse.

« Désolée ! » fit-elle en riant aux éclats. « On avait envie de faire un coup aux gars ce matin et c'est tombé sur toi ! »

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il n'était habillé que de son pantalon de pyjama trempé – qui découvrait quelques-unes de ses formes (hum…) -, il devînt rouge comme une écrevisse et s'étira puis prendre sa serviette afin de s'en recouvrir. Roxane ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant son manège.

« Je te mets dans l'embarras là… ? »

« Hum… sans vouloir te vexer, un peu oui ! » répondit Sirius, gêné.

« Boah, il n'y a pas de gêne entre nous, tu le sais bien ! »

« Je le sais, sauf que là… ! Mais je comprend que tu ne puisses pas résister à mon corps de séducteur charmant ! »

Roxane lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et sortit de la salle de bain en lançant : « Je vais essayer de en pas venir t'admirer lorsque tu seras nu sous l'eau ! »

Sirius pouffa mais s'assura bien que la porte de sa cabine soit bien fermée lorsqu'il se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Il resta longtemps dans la douche, l'esprit torturé de pensées diverses. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il pensait à Roxane. Leurs amis s'amusaient à dire qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensembles et à chaque fois, ils démentaient en riant – ou en rougissant. Mais pour sa part, Sirius attachait beaucoup d'importance à Roxane. Il savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais il ignorait s,il l'aimait vraiment. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu et, au-delà des flirts avec la centaine de filles qui bavaient sur lui, Sirius se sentaient proche de l'adolescente. C'était assez étrange comme situation. Hier, comme ils avaient bu tous deux la fameuse potion de Slughorn, Sirius et Roxane avaient prit bien soin de s'éviter afin de ne pas dire des choses embrassantes. Peut-être auraient-ils dû se parler franchement…

Quand il revint dans la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés, mais frais et bien propre, Sirius remarqua que son ami s'extirpait légèrement du sommeil. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit la traditionnelle uniforme de Poudlard. Ne prenant pas attention à James, il s'habilla à côté de son lit puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour y mettre la serviette et se peigner les cheveux – qui de toute façon se plaçaient tout seuls.

« Mrgf… » fit James en relevant sa couverture au dessus de sa tête.

« Eh ! Cornedure, c'est pas le temps de dormir. Il ne reste qu'une heure trente minutes avant le cours d'Herbiologie… ce qui nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, puisque tu passes autant de temps dans la douche qu'une fille. »

James ressortit sa tête de la tente de draps entremêlés et arqua un sourcil. « C'est pas sympa ça Patmol ! »

« Mais la pure vérité ! » D'un coup de baguette, les couvertures de James se lancèrent d'elles-mêmes à travers la pièce. James grogna en se frottant les yeux face à la clarté du jour et se redressa. « Allez ! Faut pas traîner ! »

« Il y a qui dans la tour ? De notre année je veux dire… »

Sirius fonça les sourcils, stupéfait de voir que son ami s'intéressé à ce genre de détails. « Frank et Peter et Alice sont en Astronomie – cours que Roxane a apparemment décidé de manqué –, Remus Lily et Kalt son en Arithmancie et le reste, bah ils sont ici. »

« Roxane a manqué Astrologie ? » James eut une mine ahurie. « Assez étrange ! Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

Sirius se frappa intérieurement. « Hum… je suis descendu chercher mon livre de Potions tout à l'heure et elle était dans la Salle Commune.» inventa-t-il en ne préférant pas parler à James de sa mésaventure avec la jeune fille.

James ne répondit pas et se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Il en ressortit douché quelques minutes plus tard. Sirius avait prit le temps de remplir son sac des livres qu'ils auraient besoin pendant la journée. James s'habilla en silence pendant que son meilleur ami faisait un peu de ménage dans l'endroit qui lui était réservé.

« Tu as toujours la Carte du Maraudeur ? » questionna James en nouant sa cravate rouge et or.

« Euh oui… elle doit être quelque part par ici ! » Sirius ressortit un bout de parchemin vide de son malle.

James lui sourit. « Je suis pas mal heureux de notre création ! » commenta-t-il fièrement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année et qu'ils avaient travailler d'arrache pieds pour devenir Animagus afin d'aider Remus dans ces nuits de lycanthropie, ils avaient eu l'idée de créer une carte qui serait le plan exacte du château. Ils avaient déjà acquis une bonne connaissance des lieux – qui était un parfait Maraudeur se devait de savoir sur le bout des doigts les recoins de son lieu – et ils n'auraient qu'à travailler légèrement pour tout créer – magiquement bien entendu. Lors d'un soir d'exploration, ils avaient été surpris par McGonagall qui leur avait donné plus d'un mois de retenues avec Rusard. James avait alors proposé qu'ils puissent voir qui se promenaient dans le château avec des petits points et des étiquettes qui annonceraient leur nom. Ils avaient achevé leur œuvre vers janvier dernier avec fierté. Bien sûr, pour ne pas que tout le monde puisse la lire, ils avaient un petit rituel pour l'ouvrir et la refermer.

« Moi aussi Cornedrue, moi aussi ! » Mais Sirius n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de leurs exploits répétés au cours des six dernières années. « À propos de Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « On a juste décidé de… s'oublier ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Tu rigoles là ? Voyons c'est pas sérieux ça Corny ! Ou est passé le grand Cornedrue courageux et ambitieux qui ne baisse jamais les bras ? »

« Disparu ! » répondu laconiquement son meilleur ami en faisant lui aussi son sac à dos. « On a quoi aujourd'hui ? » questionna-t-il en se relevant.

« Herbiologie, Métamorphose, Potions, Étude des Moldus et Cours Mystère… »

« Ouah…journée chargée ! » commenta James, apparemment pas très heureux de voir qu'il aurait une journée assez pleine. « Cours Mystère… j'ai vraiment hâte de voir c'est quoi ! »

« Pas moi ! Si on dois se coller Lüge en Défense et dans un autre cours en plus, moi je me jette en bas de la tour d'Astronomie. »

« Tu peux déjà le faire ! » rigola James. « Parce que c'est assuré que ce sera elle… »

« Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu est P-e-C toi ! » Sirius pouffa. « Tu sais tout en avance ! »

James lui lança un regard vexé puis se mit à faire son lit. Étrange pour lui qui avait l'habitude de se laisser traîner un peu partout dans la tour – sauf dans le dortoir des filles, bien sûr. Mais Sirius décida de ne rien ajouter pour ne pas contrarier d'avantage son ami. James avait l'air fatigué. Plus que d'habitude. Des cernes pochaient ces yeux et son teint était alarmant pâle. Pourtant, de toutes les sorties en Animagus qu'ils avaient fait depuis deux ans, jamais il n'avait semblé autant épuisé. Peut-être n'était-ce que l'effet du sommeil très court à cause de la retenue de Paratudo.

« On va manger ou on reste là à s'emmerder ? » proposa James en prenant son sac à dos.

« Oh, si j'abuses de votre temps Corny, j'en suis désolé. » plaisanta Sirius. Il ouvrit la port de bois, laissant passer son meilleur ami qui lui tirait la langue.

Dans le chemin menant vers la Grande Salle, James enleva cinq points à un élève de première année qui s'amusait à lancer des bombabouses dans les marches du dortoir des filles puis cinq autres à deux troisième année qui jouait au Frisbee à dents de serpents. Il était visiblement d'humeur massacrante. Parfois il semblait véritablement joyeux, mais la seconde d'après, il affichait un air semblable à celui de Rusard et fusillaient les autres sorciers du regard. C'était assez étrange de voir James ainsi, lui qui était en tout temps rieur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle, la circulation des élèves était redevenue normale – comparé à hier alors que la quasi-totalité des apprentis se trouvaient dans la salle à manger – et ils se dirigèrent vers la table des gryffondors qui se vidait peu à peu. Sirius se tapa la paume contre le front. Si la Grande Salle était aussi vide, c'est parce qu'il y avait des cours. Tous les élèves de la première à la cinquième étaient en cours, sans noter ceux qui n'avaient pas la première période de libre.

Roxane et Sarah discutaient avec Rowan en mangeant des toasts. Roxane était à moitié plongée dans son livre d'Herbiologie tandis que Sarah portait toujours son verre de lait de chèvre à côté de sa bouche. Sirius trotta presque jusqu'au banc et s'assit en face de Roxane qui le salua. James se laissa d'avantage tomber que s'assit et ne dit pas aucun mot en remplissant son assiette. Sarah pointa subtilement James du regard mais Sirius ne lui répondit qu'en haussant les épaules.

« Il s'est levé du pied gauche. »

« Oh non ? James avec l'air bête, c'est moche ! » soupira-t-elle en trempant un biscuits au brisures de chocolats dans son verre de lait. « Ça va pas ensembles ! »

« Va falloir t'y faire ma belle Sarah, Jamesie a décidé de ne plus montrer ses dents ! »

« T'as finit Sirius ? » grogna James. « Pas besoins d'en rajouter en plus ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais préféra se taire. James était vraiment de mauvaise humeur ! Et en plus, il ne prenait pas les blagues idiotes de son meilleur ami. Décidément, ça allait vraiment mal pour Cornedrue. Sirius se promit d'essayer d'en parler avec lui. Il ne laisserait quand même pas son quasi-frère dans un tel était.

« Dis donc Rox.» coupa Sarah. « Hier soir, tu nous a dit que tu manquerais Astrologie pour dormir plus tard, mais quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais pas dans la chambre ! »

Roxane fit un clin d'œil à Sirius puis déposa son toast. « je devais aller parler au professeur Slughorn avant les cours… mais notre discussion n'a pas durée aussi longtemps que je pensais, c'est pourquoi je suis revenue dans la tour de gryffondor pour y faire mon sac. » inventa Roxane.

« Ha bon… »

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Rowan lançait parfois des regards subtiles à James qui était plongé dans son manuel d'Herbiologie et qui avalait de temps en temps une cuillerée de son porridge devenu froid. La Grande Salle commença à se vider. La deuxième période – sur six – allait bientôt commencer. Le silence des cinq gryffondors fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon de deuxième année.

« Hum James ? » demanda-t-il en s'assoyant juste à côté de lui et en se frottant machinalement les mains. « Je voudrais… j'aurais aimé… enfin… est-ce qu'il y a de la place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor ? » réussit-il à dire en cinq bonnes secondes.

James releva à peine le regard de son bouquin. « Non, désolé. » répondit-il.

Le jeune garçon se leva sans un mot puis quitta la table en rejoignant une bande d'amis. Certains lancèrent des regard méchants à James qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« En parlant de Quidditch. » coupa Sirius, qui ne voulait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. « C'est quand le premier match ? J'ai hâte de me dégourdir les yeux ! »

« D'ici un mois. Faudrait en parler à Frank, c'est lui le capitaine. »

« Merci James. Tu m'est d'une grande aide ! » répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

James haussa les épaules sans un mot puis rebaissa le regard dans son livre. Ce que ça pouvait être barbant d'avoir un ami qui n'avait pas le moral !

« Moi j'ai hâte de voir tous ces beaux joueurs nous épater ! »

« Tu trouves qu'ils sont tous beaux ? » demanda Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« C'est toi le plus mignon ! » affirma-t-elle en lui lançant un baiser soufflé. « Mais je dois vous laisser. Je vais aller retrouver Chourave avant le début des cours, je dois lui demander un petit renseignement. À plus ! »

Puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant Sirius face à lui-même. Ce ne serait sûrement pas avec James qu'il aurait la plus passionnante des discussion. Sirius préféra ne plus manger. De toute façon, la classe d'Herbiologie commençait dans une dizaine de minutes. En ne marchant pas trop vite, ils y seraient à temps. Il fit signe à James que c'était le temps et ils partirent vers l'extérieur, sac sur l'épaule.

°

° °

°

« Le cours d'Herbiologie dépasse, et de loin, la Botanique. Les petites plantes que vous avez étudié les six dernières années ne représente rien à côté de ce que vous verrez cette année ! »

Sirius soupira. Tous les professeurs qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à date leur avaient affirmé que l'année serait difficile et compliquée comparé à les six précédentes. Rien pour les encourager à continuer. De plus, les trois devoirs qui attendaient déjà Sirius n'ajoutaient que trop à la cause. Et maintenant, Chourave.

« L'année sera d'avantage axée sur les herbes, vivaces, etc. qui agissent sur l'état de l'humain ; qui changent leurs sens. Mais je tenais d'abord à commencer avec une plante qui est assez dévastatrice. Ainsi, ce qui compte parmi les plus difficiles sera passé. Notez bien que la plante étudiée aujourd'hui sera sujet d'ASPIC. Il vous faudra donc bien vous rappelez des informations apprises au cours de cette période. »

La petite femme rondouillarde se pencha vers son bureau. Elle enseignait à Poudlard depuis deux ans. C'était une grosse sorcière avec des cheveux ébouriffés noirs qu'elle attachait toujours en chignon et qu'elle cachait sous son chapeaux toujours salit par de la terre brune. Elle portait encore son éternel uniforme beige, tirant sur le jaune, d'Herbiologiste – ou Botaniste. Mais malgré son apparence peu soignée, c'était une sorcière généreuse qu'appréciaient la plupart des élèves.

« J'ai pas trop hâte de voir cette plante là ! » murmura Sirius à l'intention de Remus, assis à côté de lui.

Chourave se redressa avec un grand sourire puis mit sur la table un grand pot où dépassait quelques mottes de terres très peu sympathiques pour la vue. En fait, sur la substance brune, il y avait une espèce de pourriture kaki, recouverte de pustule jaunâtre. C'était assez dégoûtant. Sans parler de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait…

« Beurk ! » s'exclama Lily en reculant. Dans son geste, elle s'accrocha dans le bas de sa robe et perdit pied. Dans sa chute, elle emmena James et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol, dans une position plus que fâcheuse. Lily se releva, gênée, et épousseta sa robe de gestes brusques. Regardant par terre, elle rejoins Kalt un peu plus loin.

« Dis donc James, c'est rendu qu'Evans fait même semblant de se ridiculiser pour s'approcher de toi ! » rigola Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

James lui répondit d'une grimace et reporta son attention sur Chourave qui proposait à Lily d'aller se rafraîchir à l'infirmerie.

« Je vous présente l'Alihotsy ! » dit joyeusement la professeur. Les élèves froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où était la fameuse plante. « Bon, elle est un peu timide celle-là ! » Chourave ramassa le pot et en ressortit un autre de son comptoir. Cette fois-ci, on voyait nettement un espèce d'herbe aussi dégoûtante que la terre. « La propriété magique de cet plante est que l'ingestion de ses feuilles cause la folie passagère pendant environ vingt heures. »

Les feuilles. C'est ce qui semblait le plus comestible. Sa tige, jaunâtre comme du pus, montait en flèche et était surmontée de gros pétales moisis. Par contres, les feuilles – en grand nombre – était vertes et resplendissantes. Mais l'arôme pestilentielle qui s'échappait de tout ça aurait même fait chavirer Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse.

« Portez-vous donc très loin de ses feuilles. Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons recueillir le liquide qui s'écoule lorsqu'on coupe la tige. Faite bien attention à ne pas trop approcher votre nez de la substance. L'odeur seule peut rendre fous quelques heures. Tout le monde a son cache nez ? Bien, au travail ! les plantes se trouvent sur les tables contre les murs. Bonne chance ! »

Puis Chourave se mit à la tâche. Sirius se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas un travail facile. Les plantes se débattaient pour ne pas se faire découper et elles mettaient carrément leurs feuilles contre les lèvres. C'était plutôt atroce comme sensation et Sirius détesta le cours au complet. Pourquoi diable avait-il prit Herbiologie comme cours option ? Il aurait pu choisir Divination et passer son année à dormir dans les volutes de fumées remplissant l'air de la tour de Trelawney ! Ou Médicomagie où il se serait bien amusé avec James – bien que ce dernier pestait contre Doutor Paratudo depuis hier. Non ! Herbiologie. Lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement Botanique.

Le premier accident fur lorsque la tige que James essayait de tailler avec sa lame explosa littéralement. Le liquide – que Sirius avait décidé d'appeler gentiment 'Pus' – avait éclaboussé tout le visage de l'infortuné gryffondor. La peau de James, habituellement lisse, s'était retrouvée pleine de furoncles répulsifs et nauséabonds. Alice avait tôt fait de l'emmené à Pomfresh, sous les recommandations de Chourave qui avait l'habitude de ce genre d'accident. La deuxième fois par contre, ce fut un peu plus répercutant. La tige jaunâtre s'était contorsionnée pendant de longues secondes avant d'éclater, répandant le pus sur à peu près tout le monde. La plupart avant eu le temps de se camoufler sous les comptoirs de travail mais quelques malchanceux durent se rendre à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh devait fulminer. Valait mieux pour Chourave qu'il n'arrive plus rien de compromettant pour les apprentis sorciers de Poudlard.

°

° °

°

« M. Black, veuillez cesser ces petits tours idiots ! » gronda la voix de McGonagall.

« Mais madame ! Je fais rien de mal ! Même que je vous scie sur place ! » répliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

McGonagall parue si surprise que l'un de ses élèves lui donne une telle réponse qu'elle tourna les talons et partit vers la table d'une petite bande de Poufsouffle. Le début du cours avait consister à être le même discours que faisaient tous les professeurs de Poudlard comme quoi l'année serait difficile et ne ressemblerait en rien aux précédentes. Puis McGonagall leur avait demandé de faire des sortilèges d'Apparition. En cinquième, ils avaient travaillé la Disparition, qui consistait à évaporer certains objets – ils avaient commencé avec des escargots. L'Apparition était donc le contraire de la Disparition et… nettement plus difficile. Ça consistait à transférer les molécules d'un objet auquel on pensait très fort et à le faire surgir subitement sur la table de travail. C'était un travail qui demandait beaucoup de force magique et peu d'élèves étaient capable d'y arriver. Bien sur, Sirius – sans oublier Lily, bien entendu – était arrivé à faire jaillir quelques objets diverses comme une tasse, un miroir ou même encore le chat de Rusard, M. Ugely. Mais depuis quelques minutes, il s'amusait à transférer la petite araignée qu'il avait amené en classe sur la tête des autres apprentis sorciers et cela n'amusait guère la professeure McGonagall. Malgré tout, elle devait avouer que son élève dépassait les attentes. Mais Sirius savait que James était capable de faire mieux. La métamorphose, c'était sa force.

« Elle va finir par craquer pour toi Patmol, j'en suis sûr ! » plaisanta Remus en prenant son ami par l'épaule.

Sirius lui tira la langue et le loup-garou se retrouva avec l'araignée sur la tête. Il la chassa d'un coup de main et elle tomba par terre. « Eh ! Mon araignée ! » Les gens autour rirent. Ce qu'il pouvait faire le bébé lorsqu'il voulait. Ha Sirius !

« Au fait Peter, tu as manqué tout un cours d'Herbiologie ! » nota Sarah en se tournant vers le grassouillet. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit cet option ? »

Peter haussa les épaules. « Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment tout ça. »

Sarah ne dit pas d'autres commentaires et retourna dans sa discussion avec Roxane qui venait de faire apparaître son livre d'Enchantements avec un grand 'Hourra !'. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil puis fit disparaître son insecte à huit pattes d'un coup de baguette.

McGonagall butinait de table en table pour voir les progrès – plutôt démoralisants – de ses élèves. Elle en conclut à la fin de la période qu'il valait mieux qu'ils travaillent plus dur pour réussir leur ASPIC, ou du moins ne pas obtenir un T.

°

° °

°

Le dîner était enfin arrivé, au grand plaisir de Sirius. Il adorait les plats de Poudlard et vouait une entière admiration pour les Elfes de Maisons qui arrivaient à faire de si succulents mets. Parfois ils se permettaient un surplus et les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, avaient à leur guise des plats de différents pays. Mais rien ne valait un bon steak anglais. Mais Kalt ne semblait visiblement pas de cet avis. Elle se battait depuis cinq bonnes minutes avec sa tranche de steak et son couteau.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas prendre Métamorphose ! » s'exclama Sarah à l'adresse de Kalt. « C'est vraiment difficile cette année ! »

« Parle pour toi. » coupa Lily en rajoutant du jus de citrouille dans son verre. « Moi je trouves ça plutôt facile.»

« Mgrhm…» grommela Sarah.

Kalt haussa les sourcils puis repoussa son assiette, vaincue. Elle se rejeta par contre sur une bonne part de tarte caramélisée. « Boah de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de Métamorphose pour ce que je veux faire. Et puis si j'ai prit quelques autres cours, c'est seulement pour ma culture personnelle. »

« J'avais oublié qu'Empoisonneur ne nécessitait qu'Ancienne Magie, Herbiologie et Potions. » fit Peter qui se resservait une troisième part de ragoût au légumes.

« Tout juste Auguste ! »

« Non, Peter ! » répliqua ce dernier, ne comprenant pas le dicton. Kalt soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Empoisonneur ? » demanda Sarah qui ne connaissait pas tous les métiers sorciers, puisqu'elle était d'origine moldue.

« C'est un titre que l'on reçoit comme Enchanteur par exemple. » expliqua Remus qui savait à peu près tout du monde magique. « Mais au lieu de se baser sur les Sortilèges, c'est sur les Potions que reposent le rôle. Après, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut qui rejoins de loin ou de près les Potions. C'est assez utile au Ministère. »

« Et il existe un rôle pour chaque matière ? »

« Pas vraiment. Bien entendu, il y a Botanique et Herbiologiste. Mais je crois avoir déjà entendu Changeurs, qui agissent avec la Métamorphose… mais je n'en suis pas certain. »

« Hé bien ! Merci Remus ! » fit Sarah avec un regard gratifiant. « Je me rend compte que j'ai bien des choses à apprendre encore. »

« Boah c'est pas vraiment grave. » la rassura Sirius. « Je ne connais même aucun sorciers, à part peut-être Dumbledore, qui connaît absolument tout du monde magique. C'est un univers beaucoup trop vaste. »

« Et toi ? Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? » questionna Peter.

« Guérisseuse peut-être.. j'en suis pas absolument sûre. De toute manière, j'ai encore dix mois pour y penser. »

Peter acquiesça puis retourna à sa part de pommes de terre pilées. C'était vrai. Il ne leur restait qu'une seule année pour choisir. Dix mois. C'était peu pour décider d'un avenir complet. Que voulait-il faire, lui, Sirius ? James voulait devenir Auror, Remus Enchanteur et Peter… Peter lui ? Bon passons ! Peut-être Auror aussi… il était assez bon dans toutes les matières requises et savait faire avec les Moldus, à cause de son option. Mais en même temps… volerait-il l'avenir de James ? Si ? Mais enfin… plusieurs personnes voulaient devenir Auror. Frank par exemple ! Puis Alice qui avait déjà mentionnée l'idée.

« Tu rêves Sirius ? » coupa Roxane en lui souriant espièglement.

Gêné, il lui fit un signe de la main et se cala derrière son assiette. Lily et Kalt se levèrent au même moment. Elles expliquèrent qu'elle devaient aller chercher leur livres de Potions dans la Salle Commune et s'éclipsèrent.

« Ça fait bizarre de voir Lily et Kalt manger avec nous. » commenta Sarah.

« James est pas là, ça dit tout ! » rigola Remus.

« Oh…»

Lily et Kalt avaient prit l'habitude de manger un peu en retrait, parfois avec Roxane et Sarah. Elles ne faisaient pas partit du groupe d'amis, officiellement. Les seuls qui traînaient avec les Maraudeurs étaient Alice et Frank. Parfois Roxane et Sarah. Ces deux-là étaient assez universelles. Mais elle étaient plus souvent avec les filles – moins Roxane que Sarah. Tout cela n'empêchait par contre pas les deux groupes de bien s'entendre, à l'exception de James et Lily. Sirius trouvait que c'était plutôt plaisant de voir que les élèves de la même année s'entendaient bien. Quand on pensait à Serpentard, on se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas pareil pour toutes les maisons. Serpentard ! Il passait quasiment toute l'après-midi avec eux. À part en Étude des Moldus où on mélangeait toutes les maisons. Quel bonheur !

« J'espères qu'on ara pas une potion moche cette fois-ci. » s'exclama Sarah, boudeuse. « Moi, devoir avouer mon grand amour… »

« C'est trop de travail ! Je comprends ! Lorsqu'on aime tous les garçons de Poudlard, ce n'est pas tâche facile… » rigola Sirius.

Sarah lui tira la langue et se leva. « Je vais me promener un peu. Quelqu'un viens avec moi ? »

« Moi ! » se proposa Roxane en suivant Sarah. « On pourra même aller voir Rowan en passant, je crois qu'il est avec Chourave… une petite récupération accélérée. »

« C'est partit ! » Et toutes deux partirent en riant.

Il ne restait plus que Sirius, Peter et Remus. Peter était camouflé derrière son livre d'Étude des Moldus et remuait les lèvres en lisant le chapitre sur les Ordinateurs. Remus finissait sa quatrième part de gâteau au chocolat tandis que Sirius se rongeait les ongles d'ennuis.

« On pourrait peut-être aller voir James. » soumit Peter en relevant à peine le nez de sa lecture.

« On a pas vraiment le temps. » commenta Remus. « Et puis je suis certain qu'il sera là en cours de Potions. Après tout, ce n'est que de vulgaires furoncles ! »

°

° °

°

Mais malgré l'assurance de Remus, James n'était pas présent en Potions. Kalt se retrouvait donc seule pour faire sa Potion. Mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger pour autant. Kalt était un As en Potion. Elle les battait tous, même Peter et les autres Serpentards. Sirius avait rejoint Alice à la table de travail, après avoir discuté un peu avec ses trois amis. Peter se retrouvait tout au fond du cachot, entouré de vils serpentards. Lily et Remus travaillaient sur la table qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'allée.

« Bon après-midi à tous ! » fit joyeusement Slughorn en souriant de toutes ses dents à ses élèves – surtout à Lily. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose de bien spécial avec vous. Vous allez essayer de faire du Veritaserum ! » La nouvelle fut accueillit par des soupirs surpris. « Je ne penses pas que vous y arriverez tous, mais vous devrez être capable de la faire pour vos ASPIC. Sur ce, ouvrez tous vos livres à la page deux cents soixante-trois. Au travail. »

Sirius prit son manuel avancé de potions tandis qu'Alice sortait déjà les objets nécessaires. Sirius lu les ingrédients en vitesses. Beurk., Bile de Cochon, cervelle de grenouille… et dire que tout ça donnerai un liquide vitreux assez beau d'apparence ? Peut-être que l'essence de bleuet adoucissait l'effet…

Alice commençait déjà à couper les chenilles mortes en tranches. Sirius préféra partir le feu et remplir son chaudron des substances liquides nécessaires au début de la potion. Les dix-huit élèves de la classe semblaient assez fébriles. Ils faisaient des gestes brusques et peu réfléchis et pestaient contre eux-même. Kalt ne prenait pas son rôle à la légère. Elle devait travailler deux fois plus dur et la gryffondor bougeait d'un bout à L'autre de la table de travail pour arriver à tout faire. Lily et Remus étaient apparemment plutôt calmes. Ils coupaient tout deux des racines de la peau de dragon et une petite fumée blanchâtre s'échappait de leur chaudron. Peter jouait nerveusement avec un fil qui dépassait de sa manche et essayait de ne pas trop amocher la corne de licorne qu'il broyait. Avery lui lançait des regards méchants en mettant la plume bleue de jobarbille dans le chaudron. À côté d'eux travaillaient Roxane et Damya Vanes qui ne se parlaient tout simplement pas. Elles paraissaient absorbées par leur travail et chacune faisait sa petite affaire sans déranger l'autre. C'était un drôle de binômes ! Puis juste à l'arrière de Sirius, travaillaient Frank et Severus Rogue. Frank psalmodiait contre son coéquipier tandis que Rogue était plutôt solitaire. Il prit une fiole d'eau de violette et fit couler son contenue dans le chaudron, sous le regard outré de Frank. Le serpentard sembla satisfait et écrit quelque chose dans son manuel de potions. Le reste des équipes étaient tous des serpentards. Bellatrix Black – sa cousine – et Héra Avery – la sœur jumelle de Phoïbos Avery -, Rodulphus Lestrange – copain de Bellatrix – et Camilla Dunkelheit puis finalement Evan Rosier et Mikes Wilkes.

« Sirius, tu fais quoi là ? » grogna Alice.

Sirius ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il coupait les racines de marguerites horizontalement, alors qu'il fallait le faire verticalement. Il s'excusa à Alice et prit trois nouvelles racines, pendant que la gryffondor tournait trois fois le mélange dans le sens des aiguilles. C'était un travail assidu qui demandait beaucoup de concentration. Mais Sirius se demandait ou voulait bien en venir Slughorn ! Avait-il l'intention de leur faire boire le sérum de vérité ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Si ? C'était assez inquiétant comme pensée.

« Écoutes, si tu n'es pas plus sérieux que ça, je vais demander d'avoir un autre partenaire ! »

« Tu N'oserais pas ! » répliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire. « J'ai trop de charme pour ça ! »

Alice arqua un sourcil. « Je ne suis pas Roxane moi ! »

Sirius rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et essaya de se camoufler derrière le manuel qu'il plaça entre lui et Alice. « Fais ta portion toi-même dans ce cas ! »

Alice éclata de rire. « Tu es incapable de faire une simple potions de vieillissement, alors pour un Veritaserum ! »

« Eh ! » fit Sirius, vexé. « Je suis certain que je serai un plus grand Auror que toi ! »

« Pfft… tu peux toujours rêver. Moi je suis certaine que je vais esquiver tous les sorts qui me seront lancé ! » répliqua Alice.

« Même les Sortilèges Impardonnables ? » dit avec suspicion Sirius.

« Même les Sortilèges Impardonnables ! »

« Et puis je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal ! » répliqua Frank en s'immisçant dans la discussion. « Aucun Mangemort ne la touchera ! »

Alice lui fit un sourire ravi tandis que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel face à cette marque d'amour. Avait-il seulement un cœur ? Sirius n'en était pas vraiment certain.

« Moi je suis certain que Potter et Pettigrow mourront, Black finira à Azkaban en traître doublé d'un meurtrier et Lupin se retrouvera seul. Sans oublier les deux p'tits tourtereaux là qui seront envoyés à St-Mangouste après être devenu fou à cause des Mangemorts ! » prédit le serpentard avec tellement de platitude que Sirius, Alice et Frank en restèrent bouche-bés. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi horribles ? « Bon ! Maintenant on peut retourné au travail ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton chargé de haine.

Frank le fusilla du regard et se remit à la tâche, tandis qu'Alice, maintenant nerveuse, essayait de couper droitement la dernière chenille. « Tu… tu crois que ça se peut… des… des choses aussi horribles ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voie blanche.

« Non, c'est impossible. » Sirius lui fit un regard rassurant. « Il a l'esprit tordu, c'est tout… faut pas écouter Servilus. » Puis il se tourna vers Rogue et lui souffla : » Tu le paieras ! »

Rogue lui fit un grand sourire. « Quand tu veux, mon gros chien poilu ! Tu pourras même emmené ton ami le… garou ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Rogue avait promis de ne pas en parler. Et là… ! Quel ingrat…

« Garou ? » demanda Alice en relevant la tête.

« Oh rien… » répondit Sirius en jetant un regard bien menaçant à Rogue qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Il y a aussi Rosenberg qui sera sûrement torturée ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Cette fois-ci c'en était trop. Sirius lâcha son couteau et se lança sur Rogue, en sautant par dessus la table de travail. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sirius n'avait qu'une envie : faire souffrir Rogue. Cet adolescent sans cœur et sans pitié. Il voulait lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande grâce. Le truc de James était de faire payer Rogue par la magie. Sirius, lui, préférait les poings. C'était plus radical mais beaucoup plus défoulant. Sirius frappait et frappait, à toutes les parties du corps de Rogue qu'il atteignait. D'avantage sur le nez et le front. Il était assez bâti et Rogue n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Sirius se délectait de sentir le serpentard essayer de se déprendre de son emprise. Les gens autour ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu qu'une bagarre venait d'éclater, jusqu'à se que Rogue se permette d'appeler à l'aide. Le professeur Slughorn arrivant en courant presque – sa grosseur l'en empêchait – alors que les élèves s'attroupait en cherchant à voir de plus près. Sirius sentit une main le prendre par sa robe et le tasser plus loin. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Rogue. Ce dernier avait le nez en sang et des larmes ravageaient ses joues poisseuses. Les serpentards regardaient Sirius avec une répugnance et une rage nette. Et avec eux… Lily. Elle semblait dégoûtée par le geste de Sirius et elle se retenait d'aller le gifler durement. Avec son grand cœur, elle se pencha vers Rogue et lui offrit sa main. Le serpentard la repoussa.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de toucher ta main de sale sang-de-Bourbe. Ne l'as-tu pas compris en cinquième année ? »

Lily parue si choquée qu'elle gifla Rogue à la place, sous les rires des gryffondors présents. Elle se releva et quitta le cachot en courant. Lorsque Rogue passa devant la troupe des serpentards, Damya Vanes lui lança un regard réfrigérant. « Crétin ! » cracha-t-elle.

Rosier fut désigné pour emmené son ami à l'infirmerie et Slughorn annonça la fin des cours. Il enleva par contre quarante points à gryffondor. Mais lorsque Sirius avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation, aidé par Frank, Alice et Kalt – témoins silencieuse -, le maître des potions les avait fait taire d'une main et avait affirmé qu'il enlevait aussi vingt point à serpentard pour grossièreté envers Lily. Si seulement il savait tout ce que Rogue avait pu dire…

D'un pas rageur, Sirius quitta la salle de classe sans prendre le temps de ranger sa table et se dirigea vers son cours d'Étude des Moldus. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière minute qu'il se rendit compte que la cinquième période ne commençait que dans une vingtaine de minutes.

°

° °

°

« Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! » s'exclama Peter, outré.

Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis dans une salle de classe vide. Sirius leur avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas entendu l'altercation et maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils avaient une envie irréprochable d'aller fesser sur Rogue de toutes leur force – même Peter.

« Ce que je paierais cher pour l'avoir sous la main en ce moment ! » grogna Remus. Une lueur jaunâtre passa dans ses iris dorée. « James sera pas de bonne humeur quand il apprendra… »

« En sachant qu'il a sûrement déjà vu Rogue, puisqu'il est lui aussi à l'infirmerie. À ce sujet, je me demandes bien pourquoi est-ce aussi long ! » exposa Peter.

« On ira le voir après la fin des classes. »

« On finit en Cours Mystère hein ? »

« Hé oui Peter. » répondit Remus en soupirant. « J'ai bien hâte de voir c'est quoi cette fameuse matière… mais à bien y penser, je me dis que si c'est Lüge qui nous l'enseignera… »

« Réfrigérante cette prof là ! » comment Peter en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

Sirius approuva de la tête. « Elle fait presque peur ! C'est très différent de Will Yukivorich qui était assez sympa en fait. Je me demandes pourquoi il est partit… »

« On raconte que le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal est maudit… » fit Remus. « Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelques chose cet été. » exposa-t-il en conclusion.

« Pour en revenir à Lüge… vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre ? »

Effectivement, elle était assez étrange. Sa façon de regarder les élèves, ses manières de bouger. Tous ses gestes étaient fluides. On aurait dit qu'elle se mouvait comme le feu à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Et son regard… transperçant et froid. Sirius se sentait analyser jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit lorsque Liar Wer Lüge le regardait. C'était assez inconfortable comme situation. De plus, elle ne prenait rien à la légère et les élèves devaient se la coller sur deux cours à la fois. C'était peu réjouissant…

« On devrait peut-être faire des recherches sur elle aussi… » proposa Remus en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés qui lui tombait dans les yeux. « D'ailleurs, Peter, as-tu été à la bibliothèque pour Damya Vanes ? »

Peter prit machinalement le fil qui dépassait de sa manche et le tortilla dans tous les sens. « Hum… disons que… je n'ai pas eu le temps… »

« Pas eu le temps ? » questionna Sirius, peu engageant. « Voyons Peter, tu avais une période libre à la deuxième, pendant qu'on était en Herbiologie. »

« C'est que… j'ai préféré étudier un peu mes sorts de Métamorphose avant le cours alors… »

Sirius et Remus soupirèrent en même temps. Ils n'avaient demandé qu'une chose à Peter : faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient dit que ça serait facile. Peter adorait faire des recherches sur toutes sortes de sujets et les arbres généalogiques magiques, il les adorait. Depuis qu'ils étaient les Maraudeurs, ils faisaient des recherches sur les personnes suspectes – d'avantage les professeurs – et c'était le moment de gloire de Peter…

« Bon ça va, mais si tu pourrais y aller demain… » répondit Remus.

Peter acquiesça. La cloche retentit. Tandis que Sirius et Peter s'en allaient en Étude des Moldus, Remus partait vers le parc pour son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

°

° °

°

« Psst ! Sirius… Sirius ! »

Sirius releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait un petit papier ensorcelé qui appelait Sirius depuis quelques bonnes secondes. Le gryffondor prit le bout de parchemin et l'ouvrit. Il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Roxane. Le cours était commencé depuis vingt minutes et Mariella Cagnotto, la nouvelle professeure, tentait de leur faire comprendre le mécanisme de l'ordinateur. Elle avait commencé en se présentant. Sorcière d'origine italienne, elle avait dû déménager en Angleterre à cause du travail de son père. Alors au lieu de faire des études basées sur la Divination et l'Astronomie – particularité de l'Italie -, elle avait dû travailler sur les Défenses. Mais selon elle, rien de plus passionnant n'existait que les Moldus.

'_Tu las trouves comment Cagnotto ?'_ demandait Roxane.

Sirius prit sa plume et la trempa dans son encrier.

'_Boah, elle est assez sympa, mais sa voie criarde me tape sur les nerfs… toi ?'_

Puis il transféra le papier en direction de Roxane avec un sort sans-paroles, puisqu'ils l'avaient appris l'an dernier avec Yukivorich. Roxane écrivit quelques choses puis il vit réapparaître le parchemin devant lui.

'_Disons que Maryaive Mishoaud était différente… mais elle sentait la naphtaline et ça j'était pas capable !'_

Sirius se retenu d'éclater de rire puis décida de changer de sujet.

'_Désolé pour ce matin… j'ai été plutôt surpris, voilà tout !'_

« Eh oh ! Écoutez-vous Mr. Black ? » demanda Cagnotto de sa voie aiguë.

Black replia le papier et l'envoya subtilement à Roxane, sans vraiment faire attention à sa professeure. Il avait envie de parler avec la jeune gryffondor…

°

° °

°

« Maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, je peux commençer mon cours. »

Toutes maisons confondues étaient installées dans le grand gymnase de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en classe, Lüge avait demandé aux élèves de bien vouloir se rendre au gym, où se donnerait le cours. Ils avaient un peu rouspétés mais le regard réfrigérant de la jeune femme avait mit fin à toutes protestations. Sirius était assis à côté Remus qui lançait des œillades à Peter qui tremblait presque d'excitation. Allait-elle enfin leur dire qu'elle matière ils apprendraient cette année ?

« Puisque toutes les septièmes années sont rassemblés ici et que tous n'ont pas prit la Défense comme cours, je me présente : Liar Wer Lüge, professeure à Poudlard depuis vingt-quatre heures et d'origine Allemande. Bien, maintenant que c'est fait… » C'est ce qu'elle appelait une présentation ? Les élèves restèrent estomaqués. « Le fameux cours mystères est… l'Éducation Physique Magique. Je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre avec un art martial importé d'Asie jusqu'en France, où on l'apprend à Beauxbâtons, vous concentrer sur votre flux Magique et à contrôler toute votre force. Vous apprendrez à vous battre à mains nues ainsi qu'avec des armes. Certains appelleront ça les Duels, mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. »

La plupart des élèves se regardèrent surpris. Mais les gryffondors avaient déjà entrevu la possibilité d'apprendre les Duels. Kalt était sûrement très heureuse de l'apprendre. Peut-être que Sirius verrait son don pendant ce cours…

« Le Duellisme Magique se base autant sur la force physique, caractéristique Moldue, que la concentration Magie, touche sorcière. Évidemment, les Duellistes doivent être en grande forme physique mais doivent aussi à bien concentrer leur force magique qui circule en eux dans un point précis. La particularité des Duels Magiques est qu'en plus de se battre, plusieurs tours de passe-passe peuvent être fait. » Lüge parcouru la classe du regard. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des Duellistes ici… » Les apprentis sorciers se jaugèrent du regard afin de savoir qui pouvait bien cacher un tel talent en lui. « Je ne vais pas commencer par une confrontation. Personne ici n'est assez qualifié pour faire des Duels… pas encore. Sauf moi et deux autres élèves. Pour vous faire une petite démonstration afin de vous montrer ce que les grands Duellistes sont capable de faire, je vais demander à Miss Eisig ainsi qu'à Miss Vanes de bien vouloir se lever. »

Les deux adolescentes se redressèrent. Sirius reconnut la fille du train, avec ses cheveux d'un noir et ses mèches blondes. Il n'y avait pas de contradictions : elle était vraiment très jolie. Lüge demanda aux deux sorcières de bien vouloir faire une petit démonstration de Duel. Elles s'évaluèrent du regard un instant puis acceptèrent. Ce serait intéressant…

Kalt et Vanes, face à face, se saluèrent puis se mirent en position de défense. Kalt leva le pied en premier et alla le fracasser contre la mâchoire de Vanes. Offusquée, celle-ci se retourna et donna un puissant coup de pied arrière au milieu de ventre de la gryffondor qui perdit son souffle. Sans prendre de répit, Vanes lui donna un bon coup sur l'arcade sourcilière droite et fit une pirouette arrière sur les mains, donnant ainsi deux coups de pieds contre le menton de Kalt. Atterrissant sur ses pieds, elle reprit son souffle. Kalt ne semblait pas enchantée d'avoir été frappée. Elle essaya de donner un coup de pied latéral, mais Vanes se baissa. À la deuxième manœuvre, elle prit la cheville de Kalt et la leva, de sorte que la gryffondor fasse un salto arrière forcé.

Kalt se releva et replaça ses cheveux bruns avant de parer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle réussis à frapper Vanes au milieu de front qui perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa juste à la dernière seconde et encaissa un autre coup dans l'estomac avant de reperde l'équilibre. Elle réussi à se rattraper en se penchant en arrière de sorte qu'elle put se lever sur ses mains. Vanes resta en équilibre sur ses mains, droite comme une barre, pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis elle fléchit les coudes et se donna un élan. Elle fit deux vrilles avant en donnant un puissant coup contre le crane de Kalt qui retomba sur le sol. C'était assez impressionnant à voir et Sirius se dit qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place d'une des deux. Mais Vanes détenait le dessus. Elle frappait sans relâche et se contorsionnait, de façon à éviter les coups de Kalt. Cette dernière commençait légèrement à perdre le souffle. Vanes était bien meilleur qu'elle !

Damya fit un pirouette arrière sur les mains, en allant frapper Kalt au menton. Cette dernière s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol. Que se passait-il ? Cette sorcière, pourtant toujours prête à défendre son titre, qui se laissait battre ? Mais le vent souffla et Vanes perdit toute assurance. Kalt se releva sur ses mains puis, d'une culbute, se retrouva sur les pieds. Ses yeux, habituelle verts, étaient devenus aussi noir que les cheveux de James. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle et semblaient être mut de leur propre vie. C'était plutôt effrayant. Kalt leva les mains et ses coudes formèrent un V. Dans ses paumes apparurent deux petites sphères dorés. Elles tressautaient et une lueur violette en émanait. Ça, c'était assez splendide. Les deux boules se levèrent d'elles-mêmes et fusèrent vers Vanes qui les reçu en plein estomac. Elle alla se fracasser contre le mur et retomba sur le sol inerte. Kalt, quant-à-elle, redevint elle-même et un sourire satisfait peignait son visage.

« Quelle belle démonstration ! « s'exclama Lüge en applaudissant. Elle offrit son bras à Vanes qui le refusa.« Je suis impressionnée Miss Eisig, vraiment. Mais… » Elle se retourna vers Vanes. « Vous n'avez pas utilisé toute votre force… » Vanes acquiesça. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Par contre, l'idée de transférer sa Magie dans de telles sphères était assez phénoménale. Vingt points pour gryffondor, ainsi que dix pour serpentard. Je vous remercie ! Au fait Mlle Vanes, vous devez apprendre à utiliser autant la magie que le physique… » Lüge fit un clin d'œil à la serpentard qui alla s'asseoir en retrait.

Sirius félicita Kalt qui revenait parmis eux, les cheveux collés sur le front. Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis se tourna vers Lily qui tentait de lui parler depuis la fin du combat.

« Ce qu'à fait Mlle Eisig est quelque chose d'extraordinaire que même les plus grands Duellistes ne possèdent pas tous. Elle a transférer toute sa Magie Intérieure dans ses deux sphères. C'est pourquoi l'impact a été brutal. Sa Force Magique est très puissante. Mais un élève de Première Année qui réussirait à canaliser sa magie tel que ça n'arriverait qu'à faire légèrement reculé son adversaire. Sa marque magie est dorée et émane une lumière violette. Chaque sorcier à une marque magique différente. Mais sachez que très peu d'entre eux arrivent à la voir ou même à la ressentir. Tout sorcier à son point de Magie. Dans le cas de Miss Eisig, ce sont les paumes. Vous devrez essayer de découvrir, au fur de l'année, votre point central ainsi que votre marque magique. Ceux qui y arriveront pourront faire partit du petit tournoi de Duels que j'organiserai au cours de l'année. Vous allez commencer par vous trouver un coin bien à vous dans le gymnase et méditer sur contre Magie. Au travail ! »

Le reste de la période se passa en silence. Ils ne devaient pas parler et rester concentrer en méditant. Sirius ne réussit pas à sentir ni à voir sa 'magie', mais il ressentait que tout son intérieur se ressourçais. C'était relativement étrange comme sensation, mais pas désagréable.

°

° °

°

Assis seul sur son lit, Sirius pensait. James était encore à l'infirmerie et Remus et Peter étaient dans la Salle Commune et travaillaient sur un devoir de Divination, cours qu'ils avaient eu pendant la troisième période hier, alors que James et Sirius étaient en Période Libre. Depuis son cours d'Étude des Moldus, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Se penchant pour ramasser son sac, il sortit son livre _L'Univers des Moldus _puis releva la couverture. Le petit bout de parchemin était là… prenant bien soins de ne pas l'abîmer, il l'ouvrit et déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet.

'_Désolé pour ce matin… j'ai été plutôt surpris, voilà tout !'_

'_Non ça va… mais je ne pensais pas te trouver dans une telle situation.'_

'_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à berner les garçons…'_

'_Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet.'_

'_J'aimerais bien en apprendre d'avantage alors… comme ça je ne serai plus surpris à l'avenir.'_

'_Je tenterai de ne plus te surprendre le matin… ainsi, je ne te trouverai plus portant un simple bas de pyjama…'_

'_J'essaierai de mieux me couvrir… '_

'_Écoutes Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. Sans idioties, tu me plais beaucoup. Je fais semblant de faire l'idiote lorsque les autres disent qu'on va finir ensembles… mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée ne me déplaît pas totalement. Je ne suis pas une de ses filles qui sont complètement folle de toi simplement parce que tu comptes parmis les gars les plus craquants de l'école et… m'enfin, laisses tomber… '_

Et Sirius n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça. C'était assez idiot en fait, puisqu'il aimait aussi Roxane. Mais quelque chose le poussait à penser que ce serait idiot de les voir ensembles. Ils étaient de grands amis depuis la première année et s'étaient toujours bien entendu, mais il avait finit par tomber amoureux d'elle. Et elle de lui. Quelle situation stupide. Pleins de gens cherchaient la personne qui les aime et passait leur temps seul, en espérant un jour avoir quelqu'un pour les réchauffer et contre qui se coller. Mais Roxane et lui… ils se cherchaient tout simplement. Alors pourquoi diable la situation était-elle si compliquée ?

La porte de la chambre claqua. Remus et Peter venaient d'entrer. Ils allèrent poser leur parchemin dans leurs affaires. Remus alla vers Sirius qui tentait de cacher le plus vite le bout de parchemin. Il le fourra dans sa malle en vitesse entre deux paires de bas et se redressa pour se retrouver face à un Remus tout sourire.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Oh… mes notes de cours d'étude des Moldus ! »

« Ce serait pas le parchemin que je t'ai vu échanger avec Roxane pendant le cours ? » demanda Peter d'une voie suspicieuse.

Sirius le foudroya du regard. Fichu Peter. « Non non ! C'est elle qui l'a gardé… et puis c'était des choses futiles sur les profs. Rien de bien important ! »

« Hum ouais bien sûr… » fit Remus en se retenant de rire, vu la réaction de son ami. « Bon tu viens… on va aller voir James avant le dîner. »

Sirius suivit Peter qui sortait le premier.

°

° °

°

Pomfresh avait d'abord refusé que les trois autres Maraudeurs puissent voir James. Mais le regard de chien battu de Sirius était venu à bout d'elle. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprises des trois adolescents lorsqu'ils virent James, couché sur son lit, l'air blafard.

« La pommade qui était supposée faire disparaître mes furoncles était périmée. » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai passé la journée le visage recouvert d'une espèce de gelée qui puait. C'était pas beau à voir… »

« Dommage qu'on ne soit pas venu avant. » rechigna Remus. « Mais bon, pour tout te dire, tu 'as pas manqué une journée vraiment superbe… »

« En Métamorphose, on a travaillé l'Apparition. » expliqua Sirius.,

« Ce que tu réussiras à merveilles. » commenta Peter.

« Puis en Potions ça été le Veritaserum.»

« Mais le cours s'est mal terminé. » ajouta le rondouillard.

« Puis en Duel, Kalt et Vanes…»

« La serpentard là… » coupa Peter.

« Non mais tu as finit de tout commenter ? » Sirius le foudroya du regard et Peter se recroquevilla. « Bien… en Duel, Kalt et Vanes se sont battues et ça été assez spectaculaire… mais je vais t'expliquer tout ça plus tard, lorsque tu seras rétabli…»

« je dois dormir à L'infirmerie, mais demain je serai en cours. »

« Ça c'est une bonne chose ! » s'exclama Remus en s'assoyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de James. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et Peter prit la chaise du lit voisin.

« J'ai vu Rogue aujourd'hui… il avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda James, visiblement heureux.

« Bah disons qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs… alors moi j'ai taper dessus ! » donna comme toutes réponses Sirius.

« Très intéressant ! »

Sirius lui expliqua la situation et après, James n'avait qu'une envie : taper sur Rogue. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dit sur Lily, sinon ça se serait mal passé. Mal la simple idée de penser à ce que ça pouvait arriver le faisait trembler de rage. C'était vraiment insultant. Et dire que Rogue ne semblait avoir aucuns remords…

« En tous cas, Pomfresh a ordonné qu'il reste à l'infirmerie jusqu'à jeudi… ce qui veut dire qu'on aura pas à se le coller demain. » exposa James en souriant. « Très réjouissant… »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. « Mais cette nuit… tu ne pourras pas faire l'expédition. »

Remus ferma magiquement les rideaux pour ne pas qu'ils soient entendu. « J'avais pensé que tu pourrais le faire… et je te remplacerais jeudi soir. »

« Oh parfait ! je vais chercher du côté des sous-sols… »

« Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. » trancha Remus en regardant sa montre. « Le dîner va commencer bientôt. »

°

° °

°

Sirius parcourait les couloirs des sous-sols depuis une heure déjà, en vain. Les Maraudeurs avaient lu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard _qu'il y avait de caché dans le château une pièce où se trouvait des éléments conçus avec de la magie pure. Il paraissait que c'était d'une grande beauté et que plusieurs objets grandement puissants s'y trouvaient. Ils cherchaient donc dans le château depuis leur cinquième année, espérant y trouver la fameuse salle. À chaque deux jours, l'un d'eux parcourait le château une bonne partie de la nuit. La Carte du Maraudeur leur était alors fortement utile. Mais cette pièce ne figurait pas sur la fameuse carte. Le bouquin avait affirmé que c'était une pièce qui se mouvait en tout temps – il spécifiait aussi que c'était la seule. Le Maraudeur désigné notait ses découverts et en faisait part le lendemain matin ou durant la journée lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Et cette année était la dernière… ils se devaient donc de la trouver.

Caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, Sirius avançait peu rapidement en tenant la carte d'une main et sa baguette, surmontée d'un Lumos, de l'autre. S'il était prit, c'en était finit de lui et il paierais cher en retenues sa sortie nocturne. Le gryffondor parcourait le parchemin du regard lorsqu'il vit deux noms de professeurs apparaître dans le couloir perpendiculaire au sien. Il retenu son souffle et essaya de sa cacher n'importe où. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là, au milieu du corridor. Sirius se retourna en tous sens et une porte s'offrit à lui. Il l'ouvrit sans hésiter et sauta presque à l'intérieur. Il retira la Cape d'invisibilité et se garda bien de la laisser entrouverte par contre. Sa curiosité l'obligeait…

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Mariella. » disait une voix.

« Je sais bien que… »

Mais Sirius ne put jamais savoir ce que la professeure d'étude des Moldus savait car ils étaient rendus trop loin. C'était une discussion assez étrange qui semblait avoir plusieurs sens. Y avait-il anguille sous roche pour Mariella Cagnotto et Velho Poder, enseignant d'Ancienne Magie ?

Sirius sentit quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement – tellement qu'il en eut mal dans le cou – afin de voir ce qui pouvait bien le toucher.

« Eh ! Du clame ! » fit une voix féminine.

Sirius illumina la pièce d'un geste de la baguette. Devant lui se tenait Damya Vanes qui avait un sourire malin. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » répliqua-t-elle. « Disons que j'avais envie de me promener un peu mais lorsque j'ai vu les deux profs débarqués, je me suis cachée ici. »

« Intéressant… on Maraudait ? »

« Je préfère le terme 'se promener'. Je préfère ne pas être mise au même stade que toi. »

« C'est qu'elle a du mordant la p'tite ! » répliqua Sirius en souriant.

« Tu te prends vraiment pour le roi du monde hein ? » demanda-t-elle sans sourire.

« Non… mais moi je vois que toi tu essaies d'être ce que tu n'es pas. Ça ne sert à rien de faire la fière avec ton air mystérieux. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu racontes n'importes quoi ! »

« Mouhais bien sûr… » répliqua le gryffondor en arqua un sourcil. « Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie ne m'intéresses pas, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. » Il remit la cape sur son dos et sortit du placard sans un mot.

** Fin du cinquième chapitre **

J'ai écrit ce chapitre vite parce que j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire le prochain dont j'ai déjà plusieurs esquisses depuis le début de l'écriture de la fic. Alors ça risque de pas tarder pour le sixième chapitre… mais ce sera un ton vraiment différent.

Orrevouare,

See you later !

**Prochain chapitre : La vie en Vert et Argent**

Un bruit terrible déchira la nuit.

Un hurlement. Une plainte.

Le chien se retourna brusquement et alla rejoindre le cerf. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il semblèrent se parler du regard. Le sang de Damya se glaça dans ses veines quand elle le perçu…

Un loup-garou.

Debout. Fier. Le regard meurtrier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Le bal de la mort

**Auteur** : White-Pirate

**Avertissement** : G

**Spoilers** : Les 6 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Encore ? Pour ceux qui aurait manqué le train, rien ne m'appartiens, sinon ça se saurait. Je tiens donc à préciser que c'est Miss Rowling qui a tout inventé l'univers, à l'exception que quelques personnages de mon cru.

**Résumé général** : C'est la septième année de nos chers Maraudeurs et rien ne s'annonce pour le mieux. Celui qu'on appelle Voldemort agrandit sa puissance et les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes. À Poudlard, des complots se nouent et un traître fait éruption, sadique et meurtrier. Si ce ne serait que le seul…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **La deuxième journée à Poudlard s'annonce plutôt bizarre. Alors que Sirius vint pour prendre sa douche, Roxane vint le submergé d'eau froide. Pendant le cours d'Herbiologie, James se retrouve à l'infirmerie et lors du cours de Potions, Sirius se bat avec Rogue qui l'avait provoqué. En Duels (le cours mystère), Kalt et Damya Vanes se battent et Damya Vanes se fait laver complètement. La journée finit alors qu'il se retrouve dans un placard avec cette dernière pendant qu'il entendait une conversation plutôt étrange entre Mariella Cagnotto et Velho Poder, deux professeurs. Ne pas oublier : le petit papier envoyé entre lui et Roxane pendant le cours de Moldus.

**Note : ** Je suis vraiment heureuse d'en arriver à ce chapitre que j'avais l'intention d'écrire depuis très longtemps et dont j'avais déjà couché sur papier plusieurs scènes… C'est a chapitre qui me tiens vraiment à cœur, j'espères que vous l'aimerez… on se plonge dans le monde des Serpentards avec… à vous de voir :P

**Note 2 (oui je promets c'est la dernière) :** Je sais que Bellatrix Black n'était plus à Poudlard dans le temps des Maraudeurs, mais je voulais vraiment la mettre dans mon histoire. Attention, le chapitre commence avec des descriptions, mais ça va être plus intéressant après la mise en situation.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : La vie tapissée Vert et Argent 

Le noir. Tout autour d'elle était sombre et froid. Vert et Argent. Les couleurs Serpentardesques… quelle idiotie ! Les cheveux collés sur les temps, les pores humides. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. C'en devenu assez fréquent maintenant. Pourtant, c'était toujours la même chose. Il s'avançait vers elle, glacial et déterminé. Il pointait sa baguette vers son bras et la marque apparaissait sur son bras, à elle. Elle hurlait de douleur et de peur, puis il lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Non, elle n'appartiendrait jamais à Voldemort. Elle ne serait jamais une Mangemorte comme ses camarades de classes. Le nom de Vanes ne serait jamais craint. Alors pourquoi faisait-elle ce stupide cauchemar. Quelle stupidité ce Voldemort ! Pourquoi avait-il tant d'adeptes – qu'on appelait les Mangemorts – et comment se faisait-il qu'il y avant un si grand nombre d'Aspirants – les futurs Mangemorts encore aux études.

Depuis à peu près cinq ans, on parlait de lui. Mais la crainte avait vraiment commencée depuis environ deux ans. Mais là, il était au summum de sa puissance. Les sorciers avaient même décidé de ne plus prononcé son nom. Il était 'Vous-savez-Qui' ou 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom'. Bien vite, il y avait eu des attaques répétées dans tout le pays et le groupe qui oeuvrait pour lui était appelé 'Mangemorts'. Très réjouissant. Puis certains apprentis sorciers de Poudlard s'étaient intéressés à tout ça – pour la plupart des Serpentards – et, maintenant, la troupe de Voldemort était assez volumineuse. Ça donnait des frissons dans le dos. Et sur qui comptait-on pour réussir à le vaincre ? Dumbledore et la Défense. Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard était le plus grand sorcier de l'époque et la Défense un groupe fortement organisé avec de puissants sorciers. Mais les morts se faisaient plus fréquents… heureusement que Poudlard avait été mit à l'écart de tout ça, en cinq ans.

Damya ouvrit un œil. C'était la noirceur totale autour d'elle. Pas étonnant, il n'était que cinq heures trente. Et pourtant, le réveil de la chambre des septièmes années allait bientôt sonner. Dans une demi-heure. À partir de là, ce serait la cohue, le cacafurnum, le brouhaha et tous pleins d'autres synonymes. Les filles de septièmes de serpentard avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se battre pour être la première prête. Du moins, trois d'entre-elles. C'était plutôt dérangeant et c'est pourquoi Damya avait prit la coutume d'aller se laver un peu avant elles.

La serpentard se leva lentement, prit ses effets personnelles et traîna le pas jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle mit ses effectifs sur le lavabo et se fit une queue de cheval qu'elle roula sur le dessus de sa tête. Son reflet lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Damya se retint de lui répondre et se dirigea vers la baignoire. On disait que dans les autres maisons, il n'y avait que des douches. C'était absurde selon l'avis de Damya. Rien ne valait un bon bain brûlant lorsqu'on avait les muscles endoloris. Et c'était le cas de Damya. Les cours de Duels étaient devenus assez demandants. La professeure Lüge leur faisait faire beaucoup d'exercices et la plupart des élèves en sortaient exténués. Bien entendu, Damya ne s'essoufflait pas facilement, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que ses muscles ne la faisaient pas souffrir. Et elle savait qu'Eisig, la Gryffondor, travaillait aussi.

Eisig. La petite bataille qu'elle avait eu avec elle avait été plutôt désobligeante pour Damya. Mais elle savait qu'elle était plus forte qu'Eisig et qu'elle serait capable de la vaincre facilement. Sa seule erreur avait été de ne pas vouloir en faire trop. Mais Damya avait bien noté que la prochaine fois que Lüge demanderait un Duel, elle utiliserait toutes ses forces. Le Duellisme était une tradition familiale et Damya le maniait amplement. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire ses preuves. Ça ne saurait tarder…

Damya se glissa dans l'eau qu'elle avait préalablement couler. Ce qu'un bon bain pouvait la relaxer. Elle laissa couler sa tête. Ses oreilles s'emplirent d'eau et elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder ou bon lui semblait. Ça lui permettait de décompresser de l'air électrifié de serpentard. Les sorciers de cette maisons faisaient semblant de se soutenir, de s'apprécier, mais c'était tout le contraire. Damya l'avait compris bien assez vite ; c'était chacun pour soi. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partit de la petite troupe Serpentardesque, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle n'avait pas véritablement l'envie de traîner avec le genre de filles qui formait la réputation de sa maison. Mais ils la laissait tranquille et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

Elle sortit de l'eau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, reposée et apaisée. Elle se sécha et se rhabilla, mais quand elle voulut sortir, la porte refusa catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Elle avait oublié de ne pas la refermer. Quelle idiote ! La porte de la salle de bain des filles de septième année de serpentard était très vieille et elle entendait tout, répétait tout, déformait tout et était très susceptible. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Damya du déployer des trésors de douceur et de persuasion jusqu'à ce que la porte consente a s'ouvrir. Mais avec tout ça, elle avait oublié de se préparer complètement. Et puis zut, elle le ferait après s'être habillée.

Dans la chambre, ça commençait à grouiller. Le réveil avait déjà sûrement sonné. Avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à se détendre, plus les minutes consacrées à faire ouvrir cette fichue porte. Damya ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit l'uniforme fade et noire de Poudlard. Elle l'enfila sans se soucier qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle n'était entourée que de fille, alors pourquoi faire la fausse pudique ! Les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'un coup sec, éclairait la chambre. C'était la tradition : lorsque la première fille était prête, on ouvrait les lumières.

Il y eu un grognement dans le premier lit à gauche de la porte. Bellatrix Black. Grande et mince. Cheveux bruns et yeux gris. Provocatrice et sadique. Elle avait l'habitude de se maquiller lourdement les yeux. C'était un peu la meneuse de tout le groupe de serpentard. Les autres élèves fuyaient son regard et avec raison. Bellatrix n'était plus une Aspirante depuis l'an dernier. C'était la petite préférée de l'Enchaîneur. Bellatrix était la cousine de Sirius Black ainsi que de Regulus et possédait deux sœurs : Narcissa et Andromeda, toutes deux mariée et ayant prit des chemins différents. Narcissa faisait partis des Mangemorts et n'avait aucun vrai travail ; son simple nom était influant. Andromeda était par contre devenue une Auror travaillant pour la Défense.

À côté d'elle dormait Camilla Dunkelheit. Seconde de la troupe officielle, elle était sans nuls doutes la plus sadique et sanglante d'entre tous. C'était le genre de fille qui ne parlait pas beaucoup ; son simplement regard tétanisait. Par contre, elle n'était qu'au titre d'Aspirante… pour l'instant. on visage était un peu carré et entouré de cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches argentés qui se terminaient en dégradés jusqu'à son menton. Damya n'avait jamais croisé son regard, mais ses iris était marines et difficilement différentiables de la pupille. À part ça, personne ne savait vraiment grande chose sur elle. Sa famille était originaire du Luxembourg et elle ne semblait pas avoir de frères ni de sœurs.

Et pour clore le trio féminin, il y avait Héra Avery. C'était la sœur jumelle – non-identique par contre – de Phoïbos Avery et la plus excentrique des trois. Elle aimait provoquer – d'avantage les garçons – et n'avait pas du tout la langue dans sa poche. C'était tout un numéro qui jurait extrêmement avec le caractère glacial de Camilla. Son physique aussi était plutôt différent. Ses cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant – presque rouge – descendaient en boucles jusqu'à sa poitrine et ses yeux, bleus mais toutefois ternes, pétillaient d'une lueur étrange. Par dessus tout ça, elle avait un piercing juste au milieu de la lèvre inférieure, ce qui était de mode moldue – aucuns sorciers n'avaient de piercing. Toute sa famille comptait des Mangemorts et elle serait sûrement tatouée bientôt.

Et dans le lit le plus près de Damya, se trouvait Kam Endrance. La seule sorcière de parents Moldus de serpentard. Et elle se le faisait rappeler assez souvent. Damya n'appréciait pas particulièrement Kam, mais elle était bien la seule qui lui parlait de temps en temps. La pauvre. Mais Kam avait un caractère assez imposant et malgré son statut, elle aimait provoquer les autres. Ça finissait toujours mal par contre. Damya savait que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait une sœur à Gryffondor – sa jumelle – avec qui elle entretenait une relation étroite. Elle se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, à l'exception des cheveux : Kam les avait raides et jusqu'au creux des reins et l'autre bouclés et un peu plus courts. Mais ils étaient châtains et profonds et leurs yeux gris comme la pierre mais pétillants de chaleur.

« On est bien vendredi ? » demanda une voie endormie d'un des lits.

Damya se tourna vers son calendrier. « Oui. » répondit-elle d'une voie terne. Ils étaient le troisième vendredi du mois. La serpentard avait prit l'habitude de faire des 'X' à chaque jours complétés. Ça lui permettait de voir le temps qui lui restait jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Il y avait déjà trois semaines qu'elle était à Poudlard. Hallucinant comme le temps passait vite.

Héra fut celle qui se leva la première. Elle se dirigea, sans un traître mot, vers la salle d'eau, emportant avec elle tout le nécessaire. Bellatrix ne tarda pas à la rejoindre tandis que Damya retournait vers les lavabos afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et de se donner un visage. Elle ne se maquilla pratiquement pas. Juste un peu de gloss et de fond de teint pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un cadavre. Son reflet lui sourit lorsqu'elle prit son peigne.

« J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux. » fit Héra en se positionnant à côté d'elle, la tête encore humide.

Damya aimait beaucoup ses cheveux aussi. Ils étaient noirs et plats et descendaient jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Mais leur particularité était qu'ils étaient parsemés de mèches blondes. Cela paraissait peut-être ridicule de parole, mais c'était un très beau mélange sur une tête. Sans lui répondre, Damya se mi à les démêlés tandis qu'Héra alla s'habiller. Camilla passa en flèche vers les douches et Damya retourna dans la chambre, enfin prête. Héra et Bellatrix finissaient de mettre leurs habits au moment où Kam se levait enfin. La Sang-de-Bourbe se lavait toujours après tout le monde, pour éviter de se faire lâchement ridiculisée par les trois autres adolescentes. En silence, Damya fit son sac pour les prochains cours, y inclus son habit d'entraînement – elle avait cours de Duels et Lüge les obligeaient à se changer – et descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

°

° °

°

Damya était assise à la table à manger de Serpentard, un peu à l'écart des autres, et regardait son assiette remplie d'œufs au lard d'un air absent. Son sac à côté d'elle, elle jouait machinalement avec sa fourchette et son bacon. Lorsque Kam Endrance arriva en sautillant vers elle, elle soupira. Kam sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'asseoir. Damya sentait les regards de la jeune fille sur elle.

« Bonjour ! » fit la Sang-de-Bourbe en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle regardait Damya et ne se rendit pas compte que le contenu de la cruche se vidait maintenant sur la table. Quand elle s'en aperçu, Kam fit disparaître le tout d'un coup de baguette avec un air gêné.

Damya leva lentement les yeux vers elle. « Salut... »

La petite bande masculine de serpentard arriva et s'assit un peu plus loin d'eux en discutant de tout et de rien. Kam portait des regards subtils aux garçons et Damya comprit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vie qu'ils recommencent à la ridiculiser publiquement. Le deuxième matin de l'année, Kam s'était réveillée avec des ailes de poule à la place des bras et une immense crête sur la tête. On avait vite trouvé les coupables : la petite bande consitutée de Rogue, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes et Lestrange – qu'on nommait les 'Inféris' à travers l'école. Rien de bien réjouissant.

Rogue était le plus mystérieux du groupe – et le plus solitaire. Il traînait surtout à la bibliothèque et passait son temps à essayer diverses potions – son talent – en écrivant des petites notes dans son _Manuel Avancé de Potions. _C'était le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs. Avery et Lestrange faisaient la paire. Lestrange sortait avec Bellatrix en formant le couple le plus controversé de Poudlard. Avery était le moins discret mais sûrement le plus séduisant, avec Rosier qui, lui, se tenait d'avantage avec Wilkes, la grosse brute du la bande.

Rosier porta son regard sur Kam et fit une grimace de dégoût. « Alors sale Sang de Bourbe, toujours a Poudlard, hein ? » Les autres rires en lançant des bouts de muffins à Kam qui essayait de les faire dévier magiquement. Le tout fut arrêté lorsque Camilla Dunkelheit vint s'asseoir à la table. Elle repoussa une mèche argentée de ses cheveux noirs vers l'arrière et posa son regard mystérieux et marin sur les garçons qui la sifflèrent. Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin d'eux ; plus proche de Damya et Kam.

Bellatrix Black ne tarda pas à arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, tendit que Camilla se servait un deuxième beignet à l'érable. Elle se tourna vers son amie et une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres. « Bonjour Bellatrix… »

« Salut Camilla... Ça va ?» lui demanda Bellatrix dune voie terne.

« Pas mal...Et toi? » Camilla jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables en parlant.

Damya regarda les deux jeunes filles en les écoutant sans grand intérêt. Camilla et Bellatrix étaient deux membres du trio qui se complétait avec Héra Avery. Les gens les surnommaient les 'Acromentula'. Ils avaient bien raison. L'Acromentula était une araignée géante dont l'écartèlement des pattes pouvait attendre cinq mètres. De nature brutale, c'est une créature vilaine et sanglante. Tout comme le trio Avery, Dunkelheit, Black.

« Oui si on veut » répondit Bellatrix en regardant d'un air répugné Kam qui s'étouffait avec sa bouchée de saucisses grillées.

Regulus Black entra dans la Grande salle et vint s'asseoir à côté de Damya. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres qui le saluèrent. Il répondit d'un signe de tête en lançant un regard noir vers la table de Gryffondor.

« Ton frère t'énerves tant que ça ? » demanda Wilkes en mangeant sa quatrième banane.

« Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. » répondit Black en grognant.

« Disons qu'il est plutôt… agaçant. » ajouta Bellatrix. « Mais je jure qu'un jour, je l'aurai sous ma main.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » répliqua Avery en la jaugeant du regard. « Il n'a pas l'air du genre à se laisser dominer. »

« Il faut juste un peu de patience ! » dit Bellatrix d'un ton malsain.

Regulus Black était le petit frère de Sirius Black, le garçon le plus convoité de tout Poudlard – et Damya comprenait bien pourquoi. Mais les deux adolescents se détestaient mutuellement. Damya avait entendu dire que Black Sr avait quitté la maison des Black l'été dernier pour aller vivre chez James Potter. C'était assez évident qu'il n'avait pas le profil type du Black ; la famille avait été à serpentard de générations en générations et puis PAF ! Sirius est envoyé à Gryffondor.

« On a Duels en commençant ? » demanda Lestrange à l'assemblée.

« Mouhais… » grogna Wilkes en se prenant une troisième part d'œuf. « Avec la peau de vache à Lüge. »

La plupart lui lancèrent des œillades sanglantes et la garçon préféra retourner à son assiette sans prononcer autre chose. Pourquoi les Serpentards semblaient-ils affligés qu'on traite Lüge de 'peau de vache' ? C'était vrai, après tout, qu'elle était assez… peau de vache ! Elle ne semblait détenir aucun sentiment humain et son regard était aussi imposant qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse. C'était une personne assez étrange. D'une grande beauté mais… louche. Mais y avait-il seulement quelque chose à Poudlard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de normal ? Tous les profs étaient semblaient suspects. Qui n'avait pas ses petits secrets ?

« Ne dis pas ça ! » répliqua Kam en menaçant Wilkes avec sa banane à moitié épluchée.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas essayer de me faire avaler ton légume ? » répliqua-t-il avec un rire qui ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement de chien.

« Hum… premièrement c'est un fruit, crétin ! » Avery leva les yeux au ciel.

Wilkes sembla s'étouffer un moment puis, rouge pivoine, il se cala derrière le plat de crêpes.

« C'est quand la prochaine réunion ? » demanda Rosier avec un sourire malin.

Tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui en lui jetant des regards scandalisés.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler ouvertement. » répondit Rogue en levant à peine le regard de son livre.

Rosier soupira. Rogue n'était pas le chef de la bande masculine de serpentard, loin de là. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de _lui_, c'était une autre historie. Damya avait vite compris leur occupation. Les Aspirants avaient certaine rencontres avec l'Enchaîneur afin d'être mis au courant des nouvelles et de parfaire leur 'entraînement'. Là, c'était clair, Rogue menait le jeux ; il savait y faire. Elle avait vite découvert le secret : les plus vieux de la maisons tous absents au même moment. Quelle subtilité ! Damya avait toujours eu dans l'intention d'assister une bonne fois aux réunions, mais c'était un jeux assez risqué qui pourrait lui coûter la vie – les Mangemorts n'avaient aucune pitié. Peut-être un jour pourrait-elle…

« Et toit tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires ! » répliqua Rosier en le menaçant du regard.

Rogue resta impassible. « Dans ce cas, je lui demanderai de te faire un joli dessin à la prochaine rencontre.» répliqua-t-il avec un certain amusement voilé.

Roser écarquilla les yeux. Rogue parlait de la Marque des Ténèbres évidemment. L'Enchaîneur était-il capable de tatouer lui-même ? Non évidemment. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'_il _devrait venir en personne. Oh là là ! C'est une possibilité qui n'enchantait visiblement pas l'adolescent qui retourna à son repas. Evan Rosier. Damya lui avait toujours trouvé un certain charme avec ces cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient dans le visage, cachant inlassablement ses iris – dont elle ignorait toujours la couleur. De plus, il semblait plutôt costaud et il ne déplaisait pas à la gente féminine de Poudlard. Mais son air suffisant gâchait toute la beauté de son visage.

« Faut pas traîner. » coupa Bellatrix en se levant. « les cours commencent bientôt, on y va ! » Elle fit signe à Camilla et Héra qui se levèrent à sa suite. Les trois filles disparurent avec leur sac sur l'épaule en traversant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les Inféris se levèrent sans un mot – ils semblaient pouvoir se parler mentalement – et quittèrent dans un commun mouvement la table. Regulus fit un sourire charmeur à Damya puis disparu aussi – au grand plaisir de l'apprentie sorcière. Damya repoussa son assiette avec lassitude et prit son sac à dos. Kam lui fit un sourire gêné. Avec un élan de générosité, Damya lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Kam ne se fit pas prier et bondit à côté de Damya avec entrain. Cette dernière se retint de sourire et prit la direction du gymnase.

°

° °

°

Damya se retourna vivement et frappa. Trop tard malheureusement. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva par terre, sur le dos, en cherchant désespérément comment différencier le sol du plafond. Puis ça redevint net à son esprit. Ne prenant pas la peine de faire une petite pause, elle releva les jambes afin de se donner une puissante poussée et se retrouva facilement sur les pieds. En position de combat, elle ne tarda pas à faire un salto avant, afin de se retrouver à dos de son adversaire. Cette dernière la chercha un moment. Ce fut une seconde de trop. Damya frappa. Mais l'autre resta droite comme un 'i'. Elle s'élança vers Damya, mais cette dernière se pencha. L'autre alla finir sa chute contre une pile épaisse de tapis. Mais cette chute ne l'avait pas assommé pour autant. Elle se releva à vitesse grand V et attaqua de nouveau. Damya n'eu pas assez de chance cette fois et se retrouva écrasée sous elle, couché sur le plancher recouvert de tapis bordeaux.

Damya repoussa son adversaire sur le côté et se remit sur pieds en moins d'une. Alors que l'autre se relevait, elle lui administra un puissant coup de pied en plein milieu du front. L'autre tituba un instant puis reprit son équilibre. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle réussit à faire une pirouette avant sans se cogner et frappa Damya au ventre avec son pied droit. L'adolescente se plia en deux et réussit à se coucher par terre avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau. Elle se contorsionna, apportant ses pied devant son visage, et se releva. En une seconde, elle avait déjà fait une culbute arrière sur les mains et s'était retrouver derrière sa combattante qui s'était écraser en petite boule sur le sol afin de ne pas la recevoir en plein visage.

Damya la prit par les épaules et frappa dans le bas du dos avec son genou, faisant craquer plusieurs vertèbres. L'autre se pencha vers l'arrière, en proie à une grande souffrance. L'apprentie sorcière se servit de cette position pour s'appuyer sur son torse et faire une culbute avant afin de retourner en face de l'attaquante. L'autre s'élança vers elle. La serpentard réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de son assaillante avec une fabuleuse vrille arrière avant de revenir sur ses pieds. Elle se tourna le groupe et frappa la tempe droite de l'autre avec son pied gauche. Un bon coup arrière ! Son adversaire tomba à la renverse et Damya vint pour l'écraser pour de bon sur le sol, mais elle fit un roulé-boulé arrière et se releva. Sans attendre, l'autre frappa Damya au visage à plusieurs répétition. Lorsqu'elle comprit sa faiblesse, la Duelliste se mit à frapper toujours au milieu du front, jusqu'à ce que Damya tombe sur le sol, sonnée.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse attention aux coups répétés sur son front. Il fallait oublier la douleur. Damya se concentra. Elle essaya de faire le vide complet – difficile avec ce martèlement qui ravageait son front – et de ne voir que _ça_. Puis BANG ! Plus de coups, plus de sons sourds. Damya se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait réussit.

« Bravo Miss Vanes ! » s'exclama la professeure en marchant vers elle. Elle lui offrit sa main, Damya l'accepta. « La force dont vient de faire preuve Mlle Vanes contre son adversaire était magistrale. Quelle bataille ! » Lüge semblait vraiment réjouie.

Damya essayait de reprendre son souffle tout en allant s'asseoir un peu à l'écart du reste de la troupe d'élèves qui lui lançaient des regards apeurés – et avec raison.

« Comme vous avez pu le voir, Mlle Vanes a utilisé sa Force Magique pour repousser son adversaire. » expliqua Lüge en se tenant devant ses élèves. « Par contre, vous noterez que Mlle Vanes a combattu longtemps et durement avant d'en arriver à cette technique, témoignage de sa force physique et de son endurance. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne nous a encore rien montré par contre ! » Lüge fit un sourire espiègle aux élèves puis posa son regard sur Damya qui reprenait lentement son calme. « par contre, félicitons Miss Eisig pour sa merveilleuse performance ! »

Kalt Eisig se relevait tant bien que mal de l'amas de tapis et alla s'asseoir d'un pas rageur parmi ses amis de Gryffondors. Damya se retint de rire. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait à l'emporter sur Eisig. Et ça avait presque été un jeux d'enfants. Presque. Eisig était un adversaire redoutable. Mais Damya était difficilement vaincue. Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas hésité. Pourtant, elle n'avait même pas encore fait le dixième de ce que renfermait la magie des Duels… quelle idiotie ! Surtout lorsqu'on pensait que les élèves la regardaient hébétés comme si elle venait de faire l'acte le plus puissant du monde. Bande d'incultes.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que plusieurs progressent. » continua Lüge avec un grand sourire. « je sais que beaucoup tardent d'impatience à l'idée de se battre enfin, mais sachez que ce ne sera pas avant un bon bout de temps. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts magiquement. Mais ça viendra, soyez patients. Pour l'instant, vous ferez un peu de Méditation Magique. » Et sans un mot de plus, elle alla se placer contre un mûr et croisa les bras, comme à chaque fois. Ensuite, lorsque tout le monde serait bien concentré, elle les évaluerait du regard. Damya ne comprenait pas trop comment leur professeure arrivait à faire ça, mais elle _voyait_. Elle savait lorsque quelqu'un accentuait sa magie.

Damya ferma les yeux. Ça lui permettait de mieux se concentrer sur sa Magie. La Magie. Elle avait beaucoup lu sur le sujet. On disait que le Centre Magique était comme le point le plus important chez un sorcier : il diffusait tout la force magique dans le corps. Certains affirmaient que l'on pouvait le voir en méditant. Damya n'y était pas encore arrivée. Mais elle travaillait fort pour y arriver. Ceux qui réussissaient à voir leur propre Centre magique était de puissants sorciers. Mais le point de magie d'un sorcier était aussi capable de se balancer dans l'univers réel. C'est ce qui permettait la plupart du temps de vaincre ses adversaires. La plupart du temps.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. » s'exclama Lüge en tirant les élèves de leur méditation. La cloche allait bientôt sonner et les septièmes années se levèrent tous tandis que la salle explosait de discussions. Damya, elle, quitta le gymnase sans un mots sous les regards étranges des autres élèves.

Leur faisait-elle si peur ?

°

° °

°

« Il est primordial de vous mette dans l'esprit que la Magie Ancienne dépasse toutes les lois de la Magie Actuelle. Personne ne serait capable de créer de telles forces sorcières de ce jour. »

Le professeur Velho Poder, enseignant d'Ancienne Magie, tentait de faire comprendre aux élèves – très peu nombreux – qui avaient prit comme option sa matière que la force qui avait été utilisée pour créer les Enchantements et Sortilèges de l'Ancienne Magie n'existait plus à ce jour. Les trois premières semaines de cours avaient été plutôt théoriques. Poder avait expliqué l'histoire de la Magie – la Magie Pure – et avait dressé un plan des sorts encore vivants à ce jour. C'était plutôt barbant pour l'instant. Rien de bien intéressant. Mais là, Poder avait commencé le cours en annonçant qu'ils allaient travailler sur un sort spécifique aujourd'hui. Mais depuis les vingt minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la classe, rien.

« Maintenant, venons-en à l'intéressant. » Enfin ! « J'avais d'abord eu l'idée de vous apprendre le sorts de Fidelitas, mais je me rend compte qu'il est encore trop complexe pour vous. C'est pourquoi le premier Enchantement étudié sera l'Amorditas. Grosso modo, il s'agit de transmettre son amour dans un être cher afin de le protégé du Mal. » Quelle idiotie ! Comme si tous les sorciers étaient prêts à mettre tout le cœur dans un autre être-vivant. « Ce sort s'est perdu à cause de l'égoïsme des générations sorcières qui ont suivies sa création. » Et voilà ! « Mais sa puissance est magistrale et son utilité assez intéressante. »

Poder fit ensuite un bref portrait de l'enchantement. Selon la légende, il avait été créé par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même qui était l'éternelle amoureuse du quatuor qui avait fondé Poudlard. Mais elle avait ensuite pensé à la survie des gens qu'elle aimait et le principal fondement de ce sort avait été de protéger. Par contre, son seul défaut – et il était assez imposant – était que la personne qui donnait l''Amour' se donnait ensuite la Mort. Il fallait vraiment vouloir protéger l'être pour se donner la Mort. Oh là, les fleurs bleues !

Damya vit Lily se baisser vers Eisig et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Eisig se tourna vers Damya et reporta son attention à Lily en lui murmurant autre chose à l'oreille. Elles la prenaient vraiment pour une idiote ? Comme si elle ne remarquait pas qu'elles parlaient d'elle. Vive la subtilité ! Puis Lupin se joignit aux murmures qui passaient sous la surveillance de Poder qui était complètement embarqué dans ses explications. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour ne pas avoir la petite bande Gryfondorienne sous ses yeux. Tous insouciants et heureux. S'ils sauraient ce qui se tramait. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Comme elle était à Serpentard, Damya se trouvait au premières loges des plans de Voldemort. Le clan d'Aspirants se voulait discret, mais il était facile d'entendre plusieurs informations de 'la plus haute importance'. Si Voldemort savait que de tels détails circulaient un peu partout dans Poudlard, il renvoierait bien bas ces maudits Aspirants à deux noises. Mais c'était, pour la plupart, une fierté familiale que des faire partit du clan des Mangemorts. Pff ! Quelle fierté y avait-il à se cagouler et a arborer un tatou qui signifiait sa soumission ? Damya ne serait jamais soumise. Et encore moins pour Voldemort. Toute cette histoire la rendait malade et, même si elle était à Serpentard, elle abhorrait l'idée de faire partit des Aspirants futurs Mangemorts.

« L'Ancienne Magie repose sur trois forces : l'Amour, le Sang et le Pouvoir. De là s'échappe plusieurs autres puissances comme la Fidélité ou la Vengeance. L'Amorditas repose sur l'Amour, bien évidemment. »

Damya ne perçut que cette phrase du reste du cours qui lui paru fade et morne. Elle avait la tête ailleurs et la simple idée d'être attentive lui donnait un mal de crâne. Atroce.

°

° °

°

« Tu te tasses ! »

« Oh on se clame ! »

« Tu espères peut-être qu'ont soit polies avec toi ? »

Kam baissa la tête et prit ses livres. Rageuse, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards dégoûtés des Acromentulas. L'heure du déjeuné avait sonné et, au grand plaisir de Damya, les repas étaient délicieux – comme à l'habitude. Elle se replongea dans sa part de poulet fris et de pommes de terres au petits pois sans un regards vers les trois adolescentes qui remplissaient leur assiette.

« Faudra lui donner une leçon à elle. » fit Héra en reposant son assiette sur la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche. « Il faut qu'elle sache qui sont les maîtres ici. »

« Patience, patience mon amie. » répliqua Bellatrix en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh toi et ta patience ! » grogna Héra.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules. Damya était plongée dans son livre sur l'Histoire de Malice Quéréo, qui avait été l'une des plus grandes Empoisonneuses qu'ai connu le monde des sorciers. Sa vie était assez passionnante et Damya relisait ce bouquin pour la sixième fois. Elle aimait relire les ouvrages déjà parcouru. Ça lui permettait de revoir un détail qu'elle avait qui lui avait échappé à la première lecture. Et puis, elle adorait se plonger dans des récit fantaisistes qui racontait l'épopée tumultueuse de certains personnages historiques. La serpentard était une fanatique de la littérature.

« Ça vous dirais de cesser de rechigner comme des gamines ? » coupa Camilla en levant les yeux au ciel.

Héra ne dit mot, mais son expression laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait guère la remarque de Camilla. La jeune adolescente était occupée à jouer avec son piercing dans la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Damya trouvait le style moldu du 'piercing' très esthétique et aimait vraiment le genre que ça donnait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait eu l'idée de se faire piercer. Quelle idée de fous ! Se faire transpercer par une aiguille… vraiment !

« Dis Vanes » fit Bellatrix en se tirant de sa part de saucisses. « tu en ait arrivé comment pour atteindre ce stade de Duellisme ? »

Damya releva le regard de son livre. Mieux valait regarder Bellatrix Black dans les yeux lorsqu'on lui parlait. « C'est un art qu'on pratique dans la famille. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est assez rare de voir des Duellistes en Angleterre. » exposa Camilla en planta ses iris froides dans celles de Damya.

« Ma famille est originaire de France. » donna comme seule réponse Damya en reposant son regard sur son bouquin. Elle détestait regarder Camilla dans les yeux. Ça la rendait mal à l'aise et cet échange visuel finissait toujours par un devisagement apeurant de Camilla. Rien de très réjouissant. Et maintenant qu'elle venait de lui mentir, ça la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Y a-t-il seulement un sorcier qui vienne de Grande-Bretagne à Poudlard ? » s'exaspéra Bellatrix.

« Oui. Toi ! » répondit Héra en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel. « En tous cas, Vanes, tu m'a impressionnée. Et je suis difficilement impressionnable. Bravo. »

Damya lui fit un signe de tête et se leva pour aller en direction des cachots, ou elle aurait cours de Potions. Elle avait étonné Bellatrix Black ? Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle était assez fière d'elle. Ces paroles, dites de la bouche d'une future Mangemorte, étaient assez sympas. Mais de toute façon, même si elle ne faisait pas partit des Acromentulas, celles-ci avaient toujours respecté Vanes. Bien heureusement car si elle avait eu à vivre tout ce que vivait Kam, elle aurait sûrement penser à fléchir. Penser, juste penser par contre.

°

° °

°

Les cours de Potions n'avaient plus grand chose d'intéressant. Depuis l'accident avec Rogue et Black, il ne s'était plus rien passé dans le cachot de la classe de Slughorn qui restait maintenant perpétuellement proche de ses élèves. C'en était devenu assez agaçant même. Mais par contre, il n'y avait plus eu de batailles. Rogue et Londubat avaient été changé de place et Damya, accompagnée de Roxane Rosenberg, avait été mise à la place des deux adolescents – sois derrière Black et Shaw. Sans oublier Eisig et Potter en diagonale. C'en était à devenir folle : elle était entourée entièrement de Gryffondors. Heureusement que Rosenberg n'était pas du genre fatigante qui parlait sans cesse. En fait, la Gryffondor était un peu comme Damya pour le travail : ça allait beaucoup mieux en silence, chacune faisant son petit travail pour aboutir à une Potion faite communément et, la plupart du temps, réussie. Mais rien à voir avec celles de Rogue ou Evans ! Ces deux-là battaient des records en Potions – si seulement ça aurait pu être la seule matière où ils auraient performé. Ça était frustrant. Mais après tout, elle et Rosenberg n'étaient pas si nulles.

« Bonjour à tous. » s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en voyant que tous ses élèves étaient maintenant assis. « Aujourd'hui, comme nous sommes Vendredi, ce sera un petit cours joyeux. Vous devrez – et ferez avec plaisir, j'en suis certain – faire la potions Yadlâjoie et en garder pour les deux. Ce nectar – appelons-le ainsi – a pour but d'ensoleiller le reste de votre journée en vous gardant de bonne humeur. Par contre, ça ne vous apportes pas la chance comme Félix Felicis, mais un puissant sentiment d'allégresse vous submergera. Et pour pouvoir avoir un bel après-midi, veuillez vous rendre à la page trente-trois de votre _Manuel de Potions Avancées_. Bonne chance ! »

Sans faire attention à Roxane, Damya sortit son manuel et commença à préparer les divers ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Yadlâjoie. Non mais quelle stupidité ! Et quoi encore ? Têtenlair ? Slughorn n'avait vraiment plus aucunes idées de quoi leur faire faire. Et pourtant, les instructions semblaient assez difficiles. Le côté du bouquin le classait au même niveau que le Veritaserum. Pfff ! Et en quoi une potion de Joie peut-elle être si complexe ?

« Oh là là ! » s'exclama Rosenberg en parcourant son bouquin du regard. Damya se tourna vers elle afin de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer à la Gryffondor son incompréhension. « Il faut tourner trois fois dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis cent vingt fois dans le sens inverse mais d'un seul côté du chaudron, de façon à ne travailler qu'en forme de demi-cercle. Et tout ça sans prendre en considération le temps précis qu'il faut laisser écouler entre l'ajout des ingrédients. »

Damya haussa les sourcils et jeta une œillade plus attentive sur le manuel. Effectivement, il fallait attendre un nombre précis de minutes – et de secondes – entre les ingrédients. Il était bien spécifier qu'une seconde de trop ou de moins empêcherait la réussite de la potion et, dans certains cas, enclencherait des résultats catastrophiques. Catastrophiques ? Que pouvait bien dire 'catastrophique' dans un livre de Magie ? Ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

« Catastrophiques ? » demanda Black à la table d'en avant. Et voilà l'autre en retard !

Damya commença à broyer ses racines de marguerites tandis que Rosenberg mélangeait les ingrédients nécessaires à la première substance liquide.

Le professeur Slughorn passait de tables en tables et ne manqua pas de féliciter Rogue et Evans avec un grand sourire. Lui et ses chouchoux ! C'était une chance de voir qu'il était à peu près le seul à favoriser ses élèves avec son ridicule 'Club de Slug'. Rogue en faisait partit. Damya n'avait jamais éprouvé l'irrésistible envie d'assister à une de leurs rencontres, mais ça l'intriguait quand même. Que pouvait-il bien se passer lors des soupers et des petites fêtes ?

Pas le temps d'y penser. Ça faisait exactement deux minutes, huit secondes que le premier ingrédient avait été mis. Vite !

« N'oublies pas les racines de Marguerites. » lui rappela Rosenberg. Oui oui ! On se calme.

Damya évalua Rogue un instant. Il était de loin le meilleur élève – sans oublier Evans… bla bla bla ! – de la classe. Mais quelque chose intriguait Damya. Il écrivait toujours dans son bouquin de Potions. On aurait dit qu'il testait quelque chose sur la potion – sous les regards meurtriers de Londubat – et écrivait le résultat lorsqu'il était concluant. Étrange ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange chez Rogue ? Rien !

« Oh vite vite, l'essence de rire ! fit Rosenberg en s'étirant le bras pour atteindre la fiole De l'essence de rire ? C'était quoi ça !

Bien vite, la potions prit une teinte jaunâtre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le résultat voulu. En fait, le liquide devait être d'un jaune criard Qu'avait-il bien pu oublier ?

« Les racines de marguerites Mesdemoiselles. » Slughorn avait une mine réprobatrice sur le visage. Ces foutues racines ! « Mais si vous les mettez avec un peu d'essence d'esclaffement, je crois que ça pourrais marcher. » de l'essence d'esclaffement ?

Rosenberg prit une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert fluo et l'ajouta à la potions en même temps que les fichues racines. Résultat : Un jaune beaucoup plus prononcé.

« Finalement non ! » fit joyeusement Slughorn en retournant à sa table. « Bon bon. Je vois bien que seul Rogue est capable. Je dois oublier mon petit projet de vous la faire prendre alors. Il faudra travailler l'ordre des ingrédients mes enfants ! »

la cloche retentit.

°

° °

°

Rien n'aurait pu rajouter au malheur de Damya – avoir raté sa potion Yadlâjoie, rajouté du cours désastreux d'Ancienne Magie (sans oublier le double cours de Duels) – qu'un cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à la cinquième période. Subir Lüge dans deux matières, c'était tout un exploit. Tous les élèves s'entendaient puor dire qu'elle était complètement cinglée. Ce qu,elle pouvait la détester, cette peau de vache. En plus, elle l'avait mit avec Eisig lors des cours où les équipes étaient nécessaires.

« Nous allons aborder une nouvelle matière aujourd'hui. » ce fut le bonjour du professeur Lüge, comme d'habitude. « Je sais qu'aucun d'entre-vous ne réussira, mais je tiens absolument à vous le faire travailler en début d'année. Ainsi, il y aura une évolution marquante à travers les dix mois. Par contre, sachez que vous n'y arriverez peut-être même pas rendu au mois de juin. Sur ce ! » Elle claqua des doigts et les rideaux se fermèrent. La pièce fut plongée dans la noirceur absolue. Mais bien vite, les torches accrochée au mur s'allumèrent. « Le Patronus ! » Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent étrangement. Damya ne se surpris pas. De toute façon, maintenant et plus tard ? Quelle différence ?

« Vous êtes certaine que… » commença Evans.

« Vous ais-je donné le droit de parole ? » cracha Lüge en se tournant vers Evans. « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et la prochaine fois, vous aurez une retenue. » Lily baissa le regard et Damya vit briller une lueur de rage dans les yeux de Potter. Pathétique. « Le Patronus ne sert pas seulement à repousser les Détraqueurs. Il peut aussi porter des messages(1). C'est une fonction bien importante grandement utilisée par les Aurors en autre et la Défense. » La Défense ? Quelle Défense ?

« Je vais vous faire un petit exemple afin de vous montrer à quoi peut ressembler un vrai Patronus. » Lüge tira sa baguette. « _Spero Patronum_ ! » Un immense chat sauvage – Damya aurait penché pour le tigre – s'échappa de sa baguette et s'avança vers Pettigrow qui tremblait sur son siège. Le tigre éclata et la voix de Lüge éclata au même moment. « On ne mâche pas de gomme dans ma classe ! » Damya haussa les sourcils. « Vous voyez que l'on peut transporter des messages ! Maintenant, il faut savoir que votre Patronus prendra une forme bien personnelle qui n'appartient qu'à vous. Il ne peut prendre l'apparence d'un animal magique – ce qui est fort agaçant, je le conçois – et va puiser au fond de vous pour le trouver. Certains affirment qu'il prend l'aspect de la personnalité. À vous de voir ! Maintenant, essayez un peu. Je n'ai pas pu trouver un Épouvantard pour ce cours. Et de toute façon, vous n'arriverez sûrement à rien. » Très encourageante ! « Pour créer ce sort, pensez à un événement heureux. »

Lüge alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans donner d'autres consignes tandis que les élèves sortaient leur baguette. Penser à un moment joyeux ? Un événement heureux ? Damya en avait-il eu un seul ? peut-être la jour ou elle avait appris qu'elle irait à Poudlard. Non, elle le savait depuis qu,elle était toute petite. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait classé…

'Mmm… tu es un cas très intéressant. Tes liens familiaux me laisse béat. D'un côté l'effronterie des Serpentard et de l'autre la fierté des Gryffondor. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire l'intelligence de Serdaigle ? Tu es mon cas le plus étrange, sans menteries. Je te félicites. Mais mon choix est fait. Ta famille a tout décidé… SERPENTARD !'

Et puis plus rien. Avait-elle ressentit un joie d'être envoyé à Serpentard ? Elle comptait parmi les derniers qui avait été répartit dans cette maison. Ils la regardaient tous étrangement. Il fallait dire qu'elle était assez mystérieuse, mais que son air fier ne laissait rien croire : elle ne se laisserait pas faire. À part ces deux moments marquants, y en avait-il vraiment un ? Si, peut-être. Ce moment était… fort. Il n'était pas vraiment une réalité mais…

« _Spero Patronum_. » dit-elle. Une faible lueur légèrement argentée s'échappa de sa baguette mais elle se volatilisa en une brume à peine après quelques secondes à près. Mais après évaluation des autres élèves, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Certains agitaient furieusement leurs baguettes en espérant peut-être que ça les aiderait. D'autres avaient déjà rangé leurs baguettes magiques et avaient les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Quelques-uns – très peu nombreux – avaient réussis à créer une brume qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'opaque. À part ça, il ne restait que James Potter qui se tenait derrière un écran de fumée blanche. Rien comparé à la beauté d'un vrai Patronus, mais fort concluant comparé au reste de la classe.

« Bravo ! » Le professeur Lüge se leva en applaudissant. « C'est, sans fausse modestie, merveilleux M. Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor (juste dix !) et mes félicitations. Mais, s'il vous plait, veuillez cesser. Votre magie est déjà affaiblie. » Les traits de James se relâchèrent et le mur disparu. « Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie pour avoir une potion régénératrice ? » demanda Lüge d'une voie terne. James fit signe que non. Une pellicule de sueur trempait son visage, mais elle rassura ses amis d'un signe de mains.

Evans n'avait pas l'air très heureuse. Elle rangea sa baguette d'un geste rageur et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Damya sourit. Ah l'orgueil des Gryffondors !

°

° °

°

La bibliothèque était clame à cette heure-ci. La sixième et dernière période avait été annulé. Dumbledore avait ordonné à ce que tous les professeurs se retrouvent dans la salle des professeurs afin de préparer l'anniversaire d'Halloween qui, selon les dires du directeur, allait être tout un événement. Halloween n'avait jamais ét. Une fête particulièrement soulignée à Poudlard. On faisait un petit festin et voilà. On se rattrapait à Noël par contre avec le traditionnel bal qui changeait le château en vrai palais. Et à la St-Valentin, un bal avait aussi lieu. Moins impressionnant que celui de Noël, mais intéressant quand même. Par contre, Damya prenait toutes ces fêtes avec un air morne. Plusieurs garçons l'invitaient, mais elle déclinait la plupart du temps et y allait au bras du garçon qui avait l'air le moins agaçant.

La serpentard marchait lentement parmi les rayons. Elle avait envie de lire mais en même temps aucun livre ne semblait attirant. Elle soupira bruyamment et prit un livre au hasard. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se diriger vers une table et s'assit sur le sol en plein milieu de la rangée. L'apprentie sorcière tourna les pages du livre sur Artémus Vilainpot, ancien Empoisonneur, avec ennui. Elle vit Peter Pettigrow passer dans la rangé destinée aux Arbres Généalogiques Magiques, celle où se trouvait justement Damya. Mais elle resta où elle était même si elle gênait le passage. Elle étendit plutôt ses jambes pour se mettre à l'aise et intérieurement elle souriait en se disant qu'elle allait peut-être finalement se désennuyer.

Pettigrow avançait doucement dans la rangée en cherchant son livre mais arriva finalement au niveau de Damya et vit qu'il pouvait pas l'enjamber. « Pardon... »

Damya ne leva même pas la tête de son livre. « Oh je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci mais ne recommence plus.»

Pettigrow sourit mais il ne semblait pas très amusé. « Tu gênes le passage là. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard faussement surpris. « ..Et? »

Le Gryffondor la regarde dans les yeux un moment. « Ok je vois...T'es juste de mauvaise humeur ou t'es a Serpentard ? »

« Un peu des deux. Et toi ? Tu as avaler une potion qui t'as rendu insupportable ou t'es a Gryffondor? » Damya gardait un visage impassible

« Moi j'ai pas besoin d'être a Serpentard pour être bon en potion » Pettigrow la regardait fixement en sentant la colère lui monter.

« Et c'est pas non plus parce que t'es pas un Sang-de-Bourbe que tu mérite qu'on te traite mieux qu'un moustique. » Ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans même qu'elle puisse les ravaler. Mais après tout, pourquoi briser son portrait d'arrogante juste à cause du petit – petit gros ! – Pettigrow ?

« Oh bien sûr les sangs purs sont les rois du monde ! » Damya vit qu'il mettait la main sur sa baguette. Non mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? Dumbledore ?

La serpentard sourit. « Quoi? Tu en doutais? » Même si elle vit son mouvement elle ne sortit pas sa propre baguette.

« Et je ne dois pas être le seul! »

La Serpentard conserva son sourire. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa va bientôt changer. » Oh là là, même elle ne respectait pas ses propres paroles ! Et alors !

« Ça aussi j'en doute... » Pettigrow sortit enfin sa baguette mais laissa sa main pendre dans le vide

« Alors tu devrais commencer à surveiller tes arrières. » Elle ne semblait pas plus dérangé que si elle était entrain de parler du gagnant de la dernière compétition d'élevage de Kneazle à un tableau moldu représentant un ours bleu.

« Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. » Une lueur de haine traversa le regard du rondouillard.

« Maintenant tu voudrais bien me faire le plaisir de dégager? Tu me caches la lumière. » En disant cela elle retourna à sa lecture.

Il vint pour répondre, mais l'arrivée éminente de Camilla Dunkelheit suffit à le couper dans sa remarque.

« Excuse-moi » Camilla tapota l'épaule de Kingsley. « Tu bloques le passage ! »

Pettigrow écarquilla les yeux. Il fulminait. « ELLE bloque le passage ! » Il montra Damya de sa main tenant sa baguette.

Camilla resta impassible. « Bah pour moi c'est toi qui est debout et qui prend toute la rangée ! Puis en étant furax comme ça, tu dégages encore plus d'énergie alors t'as l'air encore plus gros ! » Elle soupira et pensa à voie haute : « Ils sont tous bouchés ! »

Pettigrow, énervé, se colla au mur. « Et ben essaye de passer ! »

Damya plia les genoux pour que Camilla puisse passer. Cette dernière sourit à Damya. « Merci ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Pettigrow. « Tu vois ! Y'avais juste toi qui bloquait le passage ! Je supposes que tu es un Gryffondor pour ne pas comprendre ça ! »

Pettigrow passa, puisque Damya ne bloquait plus le passage. « Pfft les serpentard sont des haros maintenant.»

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas nécessairement des héros, mais les Gryffondors par contre sont des perdants ! » cracha Camilla en quitta la rangée.

Damya se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle, elle restait complètement sereine et clame tandis que Pettigrow semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Et ça, ça la rendait encore plus heureuse. Le grassouillet partit d'un pas rageur derrière Dunkelheit toujours aussi froide. Que pouvait bien faire la serpentard dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? En plus, Damya ne l'avait pas vu prendre un livre, ou même faire mine de s'intéresser au minimum aux rayons. Étrange. Mais, encore, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas à Poudlard ?

Damya se releva et alla s'asseoir à une table. De toute façon, le plancher n'était pas particulièrement confortable. Mais c'était une chance que le tapis ne soit pas ronchonneur. Plusieurs tapis dans le château étaient d'une grande importance et jetaient carrément les élèves plus loin. Certain par contre étaient plus subtiles et faisaient exprès pour changer légèrement de place afin que les apprentis sorciers s'accrochent dans leur bord et tombent. Par chance, Damya ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Elle les connaissait les mauvais planchers !

Un peu plus loin était assise Lily Evans, plongée dans un livre assez volumineux tandis qu'à la table voisine, Rogue remuait les lèvres en prenant des notes dans un bouquin qui ressemblait étrangement au _Manuel de Potions Avancées_. Comme à l'habitude, un silence de mort régnait dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs fassent leur entrée ? Que pouvaient bien faire les Maraudeurs dans la bibliothèque ? Malheureusement, Damya comprit vite pourquoi. Ils s'avancèrent tout quatre 'subtilement' vers la table ou se trouvait Rogue avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Damya entendit Lily soupirer et refermer bruyamment sont livre. La serpentard releva le regard. Elle ne voulait pas paraître curieuse, c'est pourquoi elle se garda bien d'afficher son air le plus désintéressé. Par chance pour les quatre Gryffondors, la rangée ou Rogue, Damya et Lily étaient placés se trouvait complètement à l'arrière de la salle et Mme Pince, l'horrible bibliothécaire, ne les entendait pas.

Black s'avança un peu plus que les trois autres Maraudeurs – qui tentaient de cesser de rire bruyamment – de Rogue qui était toujours plongé dans son livre, visiblement pas au courant de l'entrée fracassante – mouhais bon… passons ! – des quatre garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Le Gryffondor tira sa baguette un et verre d'eau apparu juste au dessus de la tête de Rogue, toujours ignorant de la situation. Il fallait avouer que Black était assez bon en magie et le tout s'était passé dans le plus grand silence – si on oubliais les beuglements de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, Black fit tanguer le verre d'un côté et de l'autre avec un grand sourire. Puis un bout de quelques minutes où l'intéressé – Rogue – ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de rien, Black fit basculer le verre. L'eau alla éclabousser Rogue dans un grand 'SPLASH!' et envoya des gouttelettes un peu partout autour. Le Serpentard releva sa tête dégoulinante et darda un regard furibond sur Black. Il se leva brusquement et planta son regard noir dans celui amusé du Gryffondor.

« Tes cheveux seront plus propre comme ça ! » rigola Black. Les trois Maraudeurs ne purent se retenir et ils éclatèrent de rire dans de grands bruits, en se tenant les côtés. Evans rangea son livre dans son sac et rejoignit la scène avec une démarche plutôt sèche. Damya préféra se tenir à l'écart.

« Tu te trouves drôle peut-être ? » coupa Evans.

Black haussa les épaules. « Je me demandes encore pourquoi tu prends sa défense. Il te hais pourtant. »

« Je prend sa défense parce qu'il est attaqué par quatre idiots congénitaux ayant un Q.I ne dépassant guère le '10'. »

« Oh tu vas un peu bas là Evans. » répliqua Potter en se détachant de ses deux autres amis.

« Ha oui ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été généreuse ! »

Elle quitta la rangée sans un mot de plus. Mme Pince arriva finalement et éjecta les cinq adolescents - Rogue comprit – dans de grands gestes en psalmodiant plusieurs insultes envers leur génération. Étrangement, Damya avait été oubliée. Et ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. En fait, elle était plutôt heureuse de ça. Tant qu,elle s'éclipsait dans le lot, tout allait puor le mieux. Dans le cas contraire, c'est autre chose.

Elle referma son livre dans un bruit sourd et quitta la bibliothèque dans un silence de mort.

°

° °

°

Damya était installée sur son lit et lisait un livre d'Ancienne Magie tandis que Kam chantonnait joyeusement dans la chambre en replaçant un peu son armoire. Damya se dit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle en profite, le temps que les Acromentulas n'étaient pas là. Mais malgré tout, ça l'irritait un peu d'entendre une joyeuse comptine – Beurk ! Malheureusement pour elle, Bellatrix ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Tiens ! Salut Endrance. »

Kam eut comme un frisson de peur. « Oh Bonjour Bellatrix ! »

Damya se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Bellatrix se sentait-elle joyeuse au point de discuter avec la Sang-de-Bourbe de serpentard ? C'était assez inusité et demandait soulignement. Camilla entra à son tour, avec son air terne si habituel et salua Bellatrix avant d'aller vers son placard. Kam s'assit dans son pouf et prit un livre sur l'Étude des Moldus de sa table de nuit. Elle voulait vraiment se faire tuer ! Camilla lui lança un regard suspect et alla s'étendre sur son lit.

Bellatrix, qui classait ses robes, se tourna vers Kam. « Je peux te poser une question ? » Mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse et lui posa la fameuse question. « Qu'est que tu trouve d'intéressant a un bouquin comme ça ? »

Damya fixait obstinément le plafond d'un air sombre. Ça allait bientôt éclater… attention ! Il fallait pas que Kam réponde quelque chose à l'avantage des Moldus sinon, ça irait vraiment mal. Bellatrix et Camilla n'avaient pas de patience pour se genre de truc et Kam était du genre à défendre son droit et sa 'race'.

« Euh... bah c'est que j'étudie les moldus et puis, j'aime bien voir comment ils sont vus... » Kam sourit de travers, gênée. Loupé ! Non mais qu'elle idiote.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard beaucoup plus agressif cette fois-ci. « Et tu en conclut que la plupart des gens pense quoi des moldu ? » Oh si Kam se fiait aux Serpentards, ça sonnait comme 'Beurk des Moldus !'

Damya vit Camilla se redresser. La discussion l'intéressait évidemment. Oh, ça allait barder bientôt… comme d'habitude. Pauvre Kam.

« Euh et bien ça dépend... des personnes... » Kam porta son bras sous son oreiller, où elle mettait toujours sa baguette, sentant qu'elle en aurait sûrement besoins. Et Damya avait bien l'impression que ça serait grandement utile.« Et puis je trouve que les Moldus sont biens... moi » Quelle idiote ! Non mais vraiment, elle pensait à quoi là ?

Camilla intervint enfin. Ça, ça ne s'annonçait vraiment pas bien. « Alors tu peux me dire se que tu fais à Serpentard ? »

Bellatrix ne la laissa pas répondre et coupa. « C'est peut être parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe et que tes parents sont moldu que tu pense ça. » Elle avait appuyé sur le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. « Et qu'est que tu pense des personne qui n'aime pas les moldus ? »

Kam avait perdu tout sourire. Ses yeux tressaillirent. « Mes parents sont Moldus et alors ? » Là elle y allait carrément dans le suicide. Et les deux Acromentulas se feraient un plaisir de l'assister.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on est au courant que tes parents sont Moldus. » répondit Bellatrix avec un regard de répulsion.

« Et en étant ici tu crois qu'il est sage de nous faire pas de ta...saleté ? » demanda Camilla en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Bellatrix, les gens qui n'aiment pas les moldus sont pas malins et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent… » Puis elle se tourna vers Camilla qui replaçait ses cheveux devant un miroir improvisé sur sa couverture. « Et je ne suis pas une tâche d'encre Camilla, compris ? » railla-t-elle en haussant le ton. Hum bon, et maintenant elle osait répondre ! Damya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Donc si je résume, Camilla, Damya et moi on est stupides, c'est ça ? » Damya ? C'était son nom ça ! Oui…

« Damya non… vous oui ! » Kam fit un sourire forcé. « Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ...parce que je l'aime bien et toi je t'aime pas... »

Damya écarquilla les yeux. Elle en voulait pas être mêlée à cette histoire. Oh non non ! ça finissait toujours mal ces histoires-là et elle, elle voulait être parmi une fin heureuse – oh là là, quel mélodrame ! Kam se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Bellatrix courut se mettre devant le panneau de bois pour coincer Kam. Camilla prit sa baguette et alla se placer derrière la Sang-de-Bourbe, afin qu'elle soit prise entre les deux.

« Lashlabask ! » lança Camilla. Des étincelles brûlantes se dirigèrent vers Kam.

Kam poussa fortement Bellatrix avec un coup de pied dans les côtes et cria : « Protego ! »

Elle réussit à atteindre la porte mais en même temps, Bellatrix lança un autre sort pour empêcher Kam de sortir. « Expelliarmus. » Le sort de Bellatrix toucha le poignet gauche de Kam et l'expédia sur le mur opposé à Bellatrix. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette par contre.

Bellatrix la regarda avec un sourire sadique en voyant quelle s'était fouler le poignet. « Dommage que les Sortilèges Impardonnables soient… Impardonnables. »

Kam regarda les filles et leur lança un de ses regards noirs. « Laissez-moi partir. » Elle avait dit ça comme une menace.

Camilla regarda le poignet de Kam et prit un air faussement désolé. « Ooooh tu as le poignet foulé, quel dommaaage. Mais dis moi, est-ce que parce que tu préfère les moldus tu vas le laisser guérir trèèès lentement? Sans magie ? » Il ne fallait vraiment pas que cette fille devienne actrice, ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation !

« Oh que j'ai peur ! » s'exclama Bellatrix d'une voix railleuse.

Kam regarda un peu partout et sauta sur son lit, puis alla se cacher derrière. Damya s'en voulait de ne pas prendre part puor défendre Kam, mais s'attaquer à Bellatrix Black et Camilla Dunkelheit était du pur suicide. Elles étaient toutes deux des Aspirantes… et Damya n'était que… bon passons.

« Mais pourquoi tu te cache ? Tu aurais peur ? Wingardium Leviosa. » Le lit de Kam s'éleva du sol.

Bellatrix bondit vers Kam avec un grand sourire. « Explasiate ! » Et le lit partit en fumée, laissant Kam sans défenses. « Elatio ! » Plusieurs éclairs partirent droit sur elle.

Là c'en était vraiment trop. Damya vint pour se lever mais Camilla lui lança un regard sanglant qui la dissuada. Finalement, autant mieux rester dans son lit et essayer de comprendre une phrase déjà lue une bonne dizaine de fois dans un livre moche sur l'Ancienne Magie.

« Expelliarmus ! Expelliarmus ! » cria Kam, essayant le tout puor le tout.

Les deux adolescentes ne s'en attendaient visiblement pas et n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre. Bellatrix retomba sur le carrelage avec un bruit sourd tandis que Camilla fut projetée en serrant sa baguette pour ne pas la perdre. Elle se releva avec difficulté ; elle avait reçu un coin de meuble dans le dos. « Conjunctiva! »

Kam se leva tant bien que mal et regarda les Serpentards. « Vous me laissez sortir et je dis rien aux profs ...ça marche ? » Elle avait dit ça d'une voix en plaintive. Mettre les profs dans le coup, c'était vraiment lâche. Mais Kam ne pouvait plus rien après tout.

« Peut-être si tu suplis. » Elles s'attendaient quoi là les deux connasses – oups !

« De toute façon tu n'ai pas vraiment en position pour réclamer quoi que ce soit. » Effectivement, Bellatrix n'avait pas tord.

« Mais si jamais je meurs ici on saura que c'est vous puisque mon corps sera ici et on vous accusera...même blesser ce sera la même chose alors laissez moi sortir ou je jure que j'en parle à un prof... » Là, elle était vraiment stupide. Comme si un prof ferait quelque chose devant la puissance du grand Voldemort – qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre là lui ? Damya déraillait vraiment !

« Et moi je te jure que si tu en parle tu ne pourras plus parler de ta vie. » répliqua Camilla.

Bellatrix la regarda avec haine puis hocha la tête. « Moi je veux bien te laisser partir mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me provoquer. » Elle lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant puis se retourna et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait vraiment abandonné vite la bataille.

Kam s'éclipsa à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que Camilla rangeait sa baguette. « De toute façon il y aura bien d'autre occasion de la faire payer. » Oh non, ce n'était qu'une petite pause à la bataille.

« Oui ! Et plus discrètement... » Ça, c'était vraiment pas rassurant.

« Tu ne parles pas toi ! » Camilla s'était retournée vers Damya. La Serpentard préféra ne pas parler de vive voix et fuit un bref signe de tête. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde se retrouver dans la chambre des Septièmes. Bellatrix et Camilla voulaient sûrement préparer leurs plans, c'est pourquoi elle prit sa cape – il commençait à faire frisquet – et prit la direction du parc. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, et alors ? Combien de fois avait-elle dépassé le couvre-feu pour aller se promener dans le domaine de Poudlard. Il y avait eu la fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans un placard avec Black au début de l'année – quelle horreur ! – mais à part ça, jamais personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue. Bien heureusement pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle s'assit dans les marches du château. Damya savait qu'elle était à découvert, mais elle n'avait pas envie de trop se promener. De toute façon, c'était la pleine lune et la forêt avait accueillie le fidèle loup-garou de Poudlard – c'était plus un mythe qu'une vérité. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention de l'apprentie sorcière. Au bord de la forêt, trois animaux couraient. Plusieurs auraient dit que de voir des animaux courir à la cime de la forêt interdite était normal… mais pas là. En quoi un cerf, un chien et un espèce de rongeur étaient-ils liés ? La curiosité poussa Damya à s'aventurer finalement. Où allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils là ?

Lle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible et arriva finalement dans le sentier principal. Les animaux filaient vraiment vite, ce qui obligea Damya a 'jogger' – voir courir. Ils allaient vraiment creux, mais la Serpentard ne tenait plus compte du temps ni du lieu. La situation était trop étrange et mystérieuse pour qu'elle l'abandonne. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le chien donna un coup de patte qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'amical sur le poitrail du cerf qui se tourna. C'était assez loufoque. Mais bien vite, la présence de Damya fut découverte. Un petit rat – sûrement le troisième animal – vint jusqu'à elle. Quelle horreur ! Damya ne put s'en empêcher : elle donna un puissant coup de pied au rat qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans un couinement affreux. Boaf, tant pis pour lui ! Il 'avait qu'à pas s'approcher d'elle. Le chien couru jusqu'à elle en grognant. Cette fois-ci, Damya ne pouvait pas lui donner un vilain coup, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle se pencha pour être à la hauteur du canin. L'apprentie sorcière avança lentement sa main jusqu'à son encolure et osa le flatter. L'animal ne broncha pas, mais au même moment, Damya ressentit une espèce de décharge électrique dans son bras. C'était Magique, elle le sentait, mais bon sang que ça faisait mal. Elle ne fut pas capable d'enlever son bras jusqu'à ce que…

Un bruit terrible déchira la nuit.

Un hurlement. Une plainte.

Le chien se retourna brusquement et alla rejoindre le cerf. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il semblèrent se parler du regard. Le sang de Damya se glaça dans ses veines quand elle le perçu…

Un loup-garou.

Debout. Fier. Le regard meurtrier.

Elle tenta de s'échapper, mes ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Le chien se mit à japper, le cerf se leva sur ses pattes arrière pour tenter d'être à la hauteur du lycanthrope. Un deuxième cri. Damya réussit enfin à bouger. Elle tenta de courir le plus vite qu'elle pu pour s'éloigner de tout ceci. Elle n'aimait pas avouer qu'elle fuyait pas peur, mais ce n'Était pas le moment de faire preuve d'orgueil. Malheureusement, elle s'accrocha dans une racine et tomba de tout son long. Apparemment, le loup-garou s'était mit à sa poursuite. Elle se retourna pour le voir, debout devant elle, la bouche ouverte. Il grogna et fit plusieurs bruit de la gorge. Non, il n'allait quand même pas la tuer ? Ou pire… la mordre ! Elle avait peur, c'était irréprochable. Mais elle décida de prendre sur elle ! Après tout ce n'était que loup-garou, non ! Une simple bête. Bon pas sis simple que ça mais…

Damya se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, afin de ne pas laisser une chance au lycanthrope de l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ça sembla déstabiliser le monstre, car il referma sa bouche d'un air perdu – l'odeur atroce cessa afin de se rendre jusqu'au narine de Damya. Damya leva son pied et frappa le loup-garou sur le côté gauche de la mâchoire. Il grogna. Oh mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de voir sa réaction et se mit à courir. C'était une chance que la fin de la forêt approchait bientôt. Elle entendit un bruit sourd puis un plainte derrière elle, mais la Serpentard ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant le château, elle tomba à genoux par terre, le souffle court. Il y avait bien un loup-garou à Poudlard. Une monstruosité qui avait bien faillit la tuer.

**Fin du sixième chapitre**

Meuh voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Ne vous gênez surtout pas puor le dire, c'est le petit bouton 'Go' juste en bas, à gauche ! C'est pas difficile hein ?

Bon, je tiens à préciser que j'ai vraiment peur de tomber dans la 'Mary Sue' avec Damya, ce que je ne veux pas du tout. J'espères que mes craintes ne s'avères pas exactes… !

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai vraiment hâte parce que l'idée, je l'ai depuis le tout début et que ça va être vraiment différent des autres chapitres.

See You later,

Orrevouare.

**Prochain chapitre : L'oubli**


End file.
